Fifty Days
by Cobray
Summary: The End. Seiftis. Could you make up for years of pain and taunting in fifty days of a person's life? What if those fifty days were that person's last?
1. The Beginning

Hooray for romance fics! I finally gave into the lure of the Seiftis. Forgive me, my readers. ^_- 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 1: Diagnosis**

Quistis waved politely through the window at the small child as she sat in the waiting room. The kid just stared back for a few seconds, then rubbed her eyes (_only kids in movies do that_, she thought) as if not believing the person standing in front of her. Quistis winked at her, and the child blushed and ran off back to her friends standing on the opposite corner. _You won't believe who I saw!_ She smiled and turned back to the magazine she had been reading. Why did all waiting rooms have the same reading material? Always one copy of a beauty magazine (_How to banish those wrinkles!_) and a few 'reality' papers (_Aliens ate my chocobo!_). It was infuriating.

She heard the door to the doctor's office swing open, and looked up to see a man in a black anorak walked out, followed by the doctor herself. She caught vague snatches of conversation as the man finished talking.

"-And remember, no more, or you literally_ will_ jerk it off."

Quistis quickly buried her head in her paper to avoid laughing as everyone in the waiting room snorted in amusement, and still only managed to turn it to a cough into her handkerchief as the man turned and left quickly. She started to put it away, but suddenly a small spasm wracked her body and she really coughed so hard it actually hurt. She saw something warm and red spray onto the handkerchief, but she didn't look at it. Quickly she threw looked around and threw it into the nearest trashcan. When she looked back up the doctor was scanning the clipboard she held in her hand, and looking around the waiting room. She eyes stopped on Quistis and she smiled.

"Miss Trepe?"

Quistis dropped the magazine and walked to the doctor, holding out her hand. "That's me," she said.

The doctor smiled. "I recognised you from the news. Can I first say what an honour it is to have you in my little clinic."

Quistis blushed slightly. She got that a lot recently. "Thank you. Can we-?"

The woman suddenly remembered why she was here. "Oh! Of course. Come this way," she said, and walked back through the door, Quistis following. The doctor talked as she walked. "My superior on the other shift said you might be coming back. Some tests he had to run. Anyway, they came back yesterday. I assume that's why you're here?" she asked, looking back at her. Quistis nodded. It was. "Then we can take a look. Some very _unusual_ tests, but he seemed to think they were necessary."

Quistis walked through the archway into the small clinic. It wasn't much; just a table, a couple of chairs and few bits of paperwork, but it had a _really_ big shelf of medicines on one wall. Above all, it was _private._

The doctor sat down on the chair and motioned at the other one. She pulled open a desk drawer and rummaged through it as Quistis sat down, finally coming back up with a single sheet of paper. Her eyes ran across the lines, and Quistis just sat opposite her, trying to resist the urge to fidget.

Then the doctor's eyes came up from the page and met Quistis' for a second. Then they went down to the words again. Quistis tried to read the words through the sheet, but the light was to dim.

_Hurry and read it to me!_ She felt like screaming, as the MD checked everything on the page again. Finally the eyes met hers again, and did not look away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selphie waved at the small child as she sat licking her ice cream on the beachfront, the SeeD transport vessel rolling gently on the waves a few yards down the beach. She sighed and sat back, careful not to spill any of the lovely creamy frozen stuff. She idly wondered how they made it. Did they just take some cream or freeze it? Or did they use some arcane and dark machine to process it before sacrificing goats and virgins to it? Whatever, Dollet ice-cream _rock-_

"_AHHH!"_

She jumped back a something cold and slippery slid down her back. She whirled around, trying catch it, but it just slipped from her grasp. Then she heard laughing. She turned, fire in her eyes, to see Irvine with a half-full cone behind her, in tears. He had spilled it down her back.

"Meanie!"

She threw the rest of her cone at him, and it hit him full in the face, covering him in melting ice cream and half a chocolate flake. He stopped laughing and fell backwards onto the sand. He tried to wipe it off, but all that happened was that sand went from his hands onto his face.

"When you two are quite finished, people are trying to sunbathe," Rinoa said sleepily from behind them.

Selphie looked back at Irvine as he casually (read, his eyes instantly snapped onto her bikini-ed form) glanced at her, and when his gaze failed to move, she threw the rest of the cone at him. He saw this one coming, and ducked. The cone sailed gracefully over his head, and by an amazing feat of trajectories managed to land on Rinoa, who screeched as ice-cold sugarcoated ice-cream landed on her bare stomach. She snapped to her feet instantly, whirling around to snarl something at Irvine. She stopped when she saw him though, and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Irvine said, forgetting he had ice cream and sand all over his face.

That got Selphie going, and pretty soon both girls were in tears, as Irvine just looked confused.

Rinoa wiped tears from her eyes as a crash sounded from inside the SeeD ship, and the hatch to the deck opened upwards to reveal Zell, looking around. "What's going o-" He saw Irvine standing there, still looking puzzled, and suddenly dropped back into the ship. Rinoa heard a dull _clunk_ as the martial artist hit the floor. A few seconds later he popped back up again to make sure he was actually seeing Irvine covered in ice-cream, and instead of laughing backed out onto the beach.

Irvine turned to him as he approached. "What? Why is everyone laughing?" he asked. That made Selphie and Rinoa double up in laughter.

Zell just looked at him for a few seconds. "Dude, you do _know_ you're covered in ice-ream right?" he asked.

Irvine blinked. Then realisation dawned, and he looked across at Selphie and Rinoa. "You!" he shouted in mock anger, and ran at Selphie. Selphie tried to run, but she was laughing to hard and couldn't stand. Irvine just scooped her up, and threw her unceremoniously in the sea. Selphie spluttered and flailed around for a few seconds before recovering, and waded back out, sand sticking to her where Irvine had dumped her.

"I do not _believe_ you just did that," she said.

Irvine put his hands on his hips and smiled in what he probably thought was a dashing pose. "Well, you should have thought about the consequences before ­_WHOA!_"

This last exclamation came as suddenly as unseen force picked him up, dunked his head under the water, raised him up, dunked him again, and then hung him upside down above the sea-level.

"Now say you're sorry," Rinoa said, using one arm to keep Irvine up. _Damn, I love being a sorceress!_

"OK! OK! I'm sorry! Put me down!"

And she did.

Irvine surfaced and gasped for air. "I meant put me down _on the beach!_" he said.

Rinoa gave him a dazzling smile. "But that was so much fun," she said.

"Rin, stop tormenting my boyfriend," Selphie said. "That's _my_ job!"

Rinoa pouted. "Fine then. You have him." She pointed at the sodden figure of Irvine, and suddenly he was off his feet, and laying at Selphie's.

"Sefie! Tell her to stop!" he begged. "Have mercy on the poor sharpshooter!"

"Leave him alone Rin. I think he learned his lesson."

Rinoa turned to see Squall smiling tolerantly at the panorama of Irvine hiding behind Selphie from Rinoa, and Zell laughing next to the SeeD ship. He walked past Rinoa, and leant down so she could kiss him. He ignored Selphie's terribly hidden 'aww's and Zell's snickers.

Rinoa disengaged reluctantly. "Are we leaving?" she asked.

Squall nodded. "As soon as Quistis gets back we'll go."

Irvine looked up from grovelling. "How did the meeting with that Dollet leader guy go?" he asked.

Squall shrugged. "They agreed to maintain the Comm. Tower, same as they always do. They also asked SeeD to keep an eye on it ore or less permanently. Cid should be pleased." _Just so long as the SeeDs set to guard it aren't _us_!_

Zell stood and shook the sand from his clothes. Irvine, unfortunately, couldn't shake the sand from his hair. Selphie heard a whistle, and looked up to see Quistis walking down the stairs to the beach.

"About time!" Zell said, as she got closer.

"Zell, we've only been waiting one minute," Rinoa whispered.

"Don't ruin my air of moral indignity," he whispered back.

Quistis smiled. "Sorry about that. I got caught up."

"Where did you go anyway?" Selphie asked.

"I had someone I needed to see. Personal stuff," she said.

Squall shrugged. "We're going. Come on." He and Rinoa linked hands and walked off to the ship where Zell was already climbing into the hold for the journey back.

Irvine jumped on and helped Selphie up, and then Quistis. When the blonde caught a look at his face she burst out laughing. Irvine sighed. "Don't you start as well."

Quistis shook her head at him and climbed on. For a second the two were face to face, and Quistis quickly moved away before-

"Are you feeling alright?" Irvine asked, frowning at her as she moved past him. "Your eyes look a little red."

Quistis waved it away casually. "Fine. Just something got into my eye. The wind," she explained lamely. Irvine seemed to believe her though and followed her into the hold where the others were already sat.

Three months. Three long, long months. After Ultimecia had been defeated they had their pictures plastered over every flat vertical surface in the globe. The 'Heroes of Time Compression' and SeeD in general had enjoyed more publicity than in their wildest dreams (in Zell, Selphie and Irvine's case) or nightmares (in Squall, Rinoa and Quistis case). After another month everyone had gone back to their day jobs and left them alone, albeit much better known than before.

Quistis stared out of the window as the sea rolled by. She had long gotten over her seasickness. She still vividly remembered the first sea-borne mission she had went on. She and Xu had infiltrated a broken-down tanker floating from the coast of Galbadia that was being used for piracy. They had had to jump off the side of the ship, and float to shore in a dingy barely big enough for one of them. She had been violently sick the entire tri-

A blinding pain flashed through her skull, and she gasped and grabbed her had with her left hand, reaching down to her pocket with the other. She drew them out, but her hand shook, and she dropped them onto the floor. She felt hands on her back, and someone in front of her picked up the packet of pills (_please don't look at the label pleas don't look at the label_) and handed them to her. She drew one out and swallowed them without thinking. Instantly the pain lessened, and her vision cleared to see the others looking worriedly at her, and Rinoa to her left rubbing her back.

"Are you OK?" the teenage sorceress asked. Quistis nodded and drew another pill, gulping it down. She relaxed and slid back down into her seat. Someone whispered something, and she felt the blue glow of Cure ash over her, soothing her body, but leaving the dull throb of her headache intact.

_Wasted. Cure won't touch this. Nothing will._

"Are you gonna be OK?" Irvine asked, concern obvious in his voice.

Quistis took a deep breath and composed herself. She answered as calmly as she could. "I'm fine. Just a headache, that's all. I just need to get some sleep.

"You need to lay off the grading," Zell remarked.

"I'll be fine," Quistis said again. She stood, waving off the comments. "I just need to get some air."

Squall shrugged as Quistis opened and shut the door to the deck behind her. "Just lack of sleep. You know how she pushes herself," he said calmly.

Selphie still looked worried though. "She's been like this for a while now."

Irvine patted Selphie on the back, and she leant into him, letting the sway of the ship lull her to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid and Seifer stood on the side of Balamb Harbour, being watched by Xu from the truck.

"This is your last chance Seifer. Please don't lose this," Cid said for what had to be the fifth time.

Seifer nodded. "I know. This time I won't let you down," he said. Xu snorted, but both men ignored her.

Cid smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "I know you won't. Ah, here they come."

Seifer looked to the horizon, and saw the low grey shape of the SeeD craft as it swung around the harbour and drew level with the stone walkway, extending the bridge even before it's engine had shut off. Seifer sighed, and steeled himself for the coming onslaught of questions.

Surprisingly enough, Zell was the first one ff the boat, jumping the steps and landing on the deck. He too two steps forward, stopped when he saw Seifer, and instantly dropped into a fighting stance. Selphie and Irvine followed suit. Irvine had never known him as the others had, and merely raised one eyebrow. Selphie looked shocked though. When Rinoa saw him, she just looked confused, looking to Cid for answers. Squall, as usual, just looked bored. Quistis just took one look at him, and then turned and walked away to talk to Xu, the white-jacketed man seemingly not worthy of her attention. Seifer bridled at _that_ the most, that she wouldn't even bother to react.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Zell said, spitting venom with every syllable.

Cid sighed. "Seifer has rejoined Garden," he said simply. "I have decided after much thinking, to allow him another chance at graduating." He spoke like he had said this a thousand times to a thousand other students. "He was under hypnosis by Ultimecia, and has been declared innocent. I believe him," he added, at the expression on Zell's face. "He will be taking – and completing – the final parts of the SeeD graduation course. Quistis?"

Quistis looked around from her conversation with Xu. "Yes sir?" she asked.

"You will be teaching him," Cid said shortly, and turned to go back to the truck before anyone had a chance to argue.

Quistis' mouth fell open, and she started to complain, but Cid had already gotten into the secondd truck, and drove away. Xu walked past her, and patted for shoulder sympathetically.

"Tough luck there Quisty," she whispered, and climbed into the remaining transport.

Quistis crossed her arms and was about to reply when a shadow fell across her, and she turned to see Seifer looking at her, intentionally blocking the sunlight.

"So, you're teaching me again?" he sneered.

Quistis nodded. "And don't screw up this time," she whispered fiercely back. If Cid wanted her to, then she was damn well going to do it _right_ this time.

Seifer smiled. "Think you can handle me again?" he asked.

Quistis turned and walked into the transport. "I did once before, and stop looking at my ass," she said, as Seifer noticeably failed to walk in front of her.

Seifer cursed silently, trying to think of a comeback as he climbed into the truck. Damn, she was still sharp… Mind you, it was a _very_ nice ass…

Xu started the truck up, and the team plus one wound their way back to Balamb Garden, and home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis opened the door to her room and virtually fell in, slapping the door lock button behind her, and falling onto the bed. She closed her eyes, and just lay there for a few seconds.

Seifer…Not again.

She sighed, and wiped the sweat from her eyes. Just what she needed. Without rising, she looked across the room a the small flip-down calendar she had on the bedside table. Mentally thinking, she worked out the dates involved.

_23rd now… Graduation is in… then that makes it… about… _

_Fifty days. _

_Shit. _

Suppressing a cough, she got up unsteadily and walked over to the balcony, sliding open the door, and stood outside. She brushed a few stray hairs from her head as the wind washed across the balcony and around her. She stared out at the fields, and beyond them the sea, thinking about everything that had led them here-

_"I've never seen anything like it…" _

-and everything that had happened to them in between. She smiled, thinking about the first time they had realised they had all-

_"What is it?"_

-grown up together. It had been a shock, but then, everything in those months had been, running from continent to continent, trying to make a difference-

_"Whatever it is, it's… it's in your bloodstream. It's infecting your internal organs. The notes say there has never been anything like this before…"_

-to the world, trying to save what lives they could. Travelling through time, seeing the past, watching the destruction of the Moon Station, the-

_"And that is supposed to be comforting?"_

-Lunar Cry, the huge pillar of Lunatic Pandora, floating closer and closer to Tears Point, and the ruin of Esthar-

_"I'm sorry… I'll have to refer you to a specialist. There's nothing – _nothing – _like this anywhere on record. Is it true you went through time? Maybe some Bio-weapon?"_

-and the future of SeeD, the bodies on the beach of the old orphanage, the huge castle of Intervigilium- 

_"Can… can you do anything?" _

-and the defeat of the great Dark Sorceress Ultimecia. The parties afterwards, Squall finally breaking out of his damned shell. Irvine and Selphie, Zell and Rosie-

_"I can give you a prescription for some painkillers. I'm- I mean, it will get worse as… whatever it is… progresses."_

-and her reinstatement as an Instructor at Balamb Garden-

_"How long?"_

-and finally, here, now-

_"It's uncertain, apparently it slows and quickens. This specialist could tell you more…"_

-to her quarters at Garden-

_"How. Long?"_

-dying slowly, from the inside-

_"About fifty days."_

-with no hope of cure or release.

On her balcony, watching the sunset, Quistis fell to her knees, and began to cry.

**_____________________________________________________________________ **

My first true romance fic. Tell me what you thought please!


	2. Lessons

Did I actually just get eleven reviews for a single chapter? Wow… I'll have to really work at this one to avoid disappointing everyone… And as God is my witness I will do so! 

**_____________________________________________________________________ **

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 2: Lessons**

Seifer stood at the back of the room as the rest of the class filed out, legs up on the work terminal in his trademark I-can't-be-bothered-listening pose. He turned to see one of the other students glare balefully at him on the way out, and he slowly brought the Hyperion into view from behind the desk. The student took one look at the shiny, infamous, and above all _sharp_ Gunblade, and immediately started to walk quicker to catch up with his friends.

"Don't intimidate the students Mr Almasy."

Seifer didn't even look up. "Instructor," he said coldly. He might have sworn to finish the damned course, but he sure as _hell_ was not going to enjoy it. "Just giving the little cadets a warning," he said.

Quistis crossed her arms. "Seifer, you do not take your weapon into lessons. Garden Regulations 20/3," she said quietly.

Seifer stood slowly and towered over the instructor. "I never go anywhere unarmed, as you know _Instructor."_

Quistis leant over him. "Put. It. Away," she hissed at him. If human eyes could glow hers would be doing it. Reluctantly Seifer handed over the Hyperion into her grasp, and she yanked it away, walking over to her desk and placing it against the side. She turned back. "You can have it when the day is over," she said quietly.

Seifer smirked. "What's withal the whispering _Instructor?_" he asked. "Chocobo got your tongue?"

Quistis leaned back against the desk opposite him, and the two stared at each other for a few seconds. "Seifer. You have been accepted back into garden for one last try. Since the headmaster did this without consulting _anyone_ else first, I have been the one to be landed with this thankless task. There are forty-nine days left to the final exam," she walked up to him so they were face to face, "and this time you _are_ going to pass it, if I have to hammer the knowledge into your brain with a very large mallet. Do I make myself totally clear?"

Seifer unconsciously leaned away from her. He had always remembered Quistis as one hell of a SeeD, but basically insecure. He had never seen her so… _focussed_… before… He put on his best I'm-not-fazed voice. "Whatever you say, _Instructor._"

Quistis smiled. The kind of smile a shark has when it sees swimmers in the water. "Good. Lessons will begin tomorrow morning at nine am. I expect you-"

"Hey, hold on. I only have three lessons tomorrow, none of them with you,"

She smile stayed. "I may not have said that correctly. _Your_ lessons. Your _catch-up­ _lessons will start at seven AM tomorrow. I expect you here, on time. Rest assured on this, your second time in Garden, you're going to succeed, even if I have to pound the knowledge into your head with a sledgehammer. Good day Mr Almasy." She turned and walked out, leaving Seifer sitting there in his chair. He took a deep breath, and against his hard-man image waited until he was certain she was gone before standing and walking over to his Gunblade. He was about try and walk out with it before he realised she had somehow chained it to her desk.

_Damn…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis closed to door to the classroom, and the adrenaline rush from facing Seifer instantly left, draining her. Moving calmly away from the room Seifer still sat in, she made her way around the foyer, looking deep in thought as students smiled at her.

Coming to the dormitories, she almost made it before-

"Instructor!"

Quistis turned to watch the student approach. "Yes Brea?" she asked.

"Instructor, I was just wondering about the lesson tonight. You see, I- Miss Trepe? Are you alright?" she girl suddenly asked, as Quistis took a step backwards and put her hand against the wall.

_One. Two. Three…_ "Yes. I'm fine," Quistis said slowly, trying to _think_ the stars out of her eyes. "Please, carry on."

Brea looked perturbed. "That's OK. I'll just ask later," she said. Before Quistis could ask what was wrong, the blonde had turned the corner and went out of sight.

Quistis turned and walked as fast as she could down the corridor. Finally reaching her own quarters, she slid her card through the slot and walk in, closing the door behind her. Sinking against the inner wall, she put a hand in her pocket and withdrew the bottle of painkillers from her pocket and swallowed three without thinking. Holding up her hand to eye level, she concentrated as hard as she could. Only when her hand stopped shaking did she lower it to the ground.

_"Damn it!"_

Quistis head snapped up and she looked around for whoever had just shouted right next to her ear. It took her a minute to realise that it had been her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall and Rinoa sat in the cafeteria, Squall picking unenthusiastically at the food on his tray, and Rinoa just watching him.

"You're upset," she said simply.

"I'm fine," was the instant reply.

Rinoa sighed. _Shelled up again._ "It's Seifer isn't it?"

"It's not Seifer."

"Liar."

Squall dropped up his fork and stared Rinoa in the eyes. She cheered mentally. _Woohoo! Eye contact! _

"It's not that I don't like Seifer. I despise him. I hate him for what he did. He damn near fed you to Adel."

Rinoa sighed. Again. _Not so good._ "But he was under mind control at the time. Anyway, I can _sense_ what he's feeling. He's here to do what he says he is."

Squall looked up from the remains of his meal at his girlfriend. That was one of the good things about having a sorceress for a girlfriend (the other that most others were afraid of her) was that she could, well, _read_ people. If Rinoa said someone wasn't plotting his or her deaths, then that was usually good enough…

_But this is Seifer, is what you're about to say next I think,_ Rinoa thought at him.

Oh, and telepathic Knight-Sorceress link was pretty handy too.

"I just… can't see him here without remembering everything," Squall finished weakly.

Rinoa sighed, this time in exasperation. "Squall, even _you_ can't go through the rest of your life with a grudge against Seifer. He made his mistakes. Now he's paying for them."

Now it was Squall's turn to sigh. He did. "OK, fine. But the first sign we get of trouble, I'm getting Cid to eject his ass from Garden."

Rinoa smiled at him. He had changed a lot, even if he didn't realise it. "That's just fine," she said quietly.

Squall smiled at Rinoa's happy expression. Even if _she_ didn't realise it, she had as well. "Anyway, don't you have a job to go to?" he asked.

Rinoa stared at him for a few seconds, and then slapped her palm against her head. "I completely forgot!" Picking up her jacket, she quickly stood and ran past Squall, stopping to give him a peck on the cheek, before running back to the infirmary. Squall grinned slightly, after making sure no-one was around. Rinoa as a nurse as funny as hell. _Especially_ when she was late for the night shift.

Grabbing the remnants of his lunch, he shoved it down the garbage hole and put the tray back on the pile, walking out of the cafeteria and back to the Training Centre, where the last class of the day was waiting for him.

Footsteps alerted him before the students voice did. He turned. "Yes Brea?" he asked as he saw the young blonde running towards him. She slowed to a walk as she approached and saluted him. He saluted back.

"Sir, it's you haven't seen Mi- Instructor Trepe around have you?" she asked.

Squall shook his head. "No, why?"

Brea looked agitated. "She's supposed to be teaching the lesson I'm in now, but she hasn't turned up."

Squall looked at the expression on the Cadet's face, worry combined with professionalism, and a slight touch of awe. Since the Ultimecia Ordeal the six SeeDs had been treated with that a lot. Luckily, Cid had made it known that such behaviour would be frowned upon in Garden.

_That didn't stop the Trepes though._ They had been here before the Ordeal, and would probably be here long after. Brea wasn't a member – she was far too sensible for that – but she looked up to Quistis. "I'll find out," he said, and turned to walk away.

Brea watched him leave, and shivered slightly.

_Patience child._

Brea smiled as her GF addressed her calmly. Crux had been a constant companion to her since she had been three; guiding her and helping her along ever since she had joined Balamb Garden.

"I don't know," she said quietly, "something doesn't seem right."

_That's probably just emotions you're getting from me, _Crux replied. Brea felt a ghostly hand brush through her hair, and smiled.

"You're probably right." She turned and walked away. Crux's prescience – and there, to some extent her own – had managed to baffle the entire Garden faculty for months, and still did. She didn't think too hard about it as she walked away, and she hadn't fully grasped Crux's last sentence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall knocked politely on Quistis door, checking his watch. He stood there for about three minutes, and was in the act of turning away when the door swung open.

"Yes?" Quistis said.

Squall started to turn back to face the Instructor. "Quistis, Cadet Brea came up to me, she's wondering whether class is- are you OK?"

Quistis nodded quickly. "I'm fine. I completely forgot about the class. I'll be there in a few minutes," she said quietly but forcibly. The message was clear: _not now._

Squall nodded, confused. "Sure. Just thought you'd like to know," he said.

Quistis smiled slightly. "Thanks for the headzup though." She tried to close the door, but Squall got his hand around it first.

"Are you sure you're alright?" _It's her eyes…_They looked… closed…

"I said I was fine Squall," Quistis whispered. _ Just leave me the hell alone._

Squall gave the impression that if he wasn't trying to be polite he would have sighed. "OK. See you around." _Fine, be that way._

This time, Quistis actually _did_ manage to get the door shut. Squall stood in the hall for a few seconds, just trying to think about the fact that he _had_ just had a door close in his face. Then he turned and walked off back towards his own lesson. On the way he checked his watch. _Five minutes late. Damn_.

Quistis leant against the door until she muffled sound of footsteps faded from the corridor, then slid down against the thick plastic surface. She punched the floor and cursed silently. Now she was forgetting things. Absentmindedly she brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face and closed her eyes. When she had been young, she had always believed that nice people who died went to heaven, and evil people who died went to hell. 

Well, what about blonde mercenaries who have killed innocent men women and children by the time they were fifteen, but saved the world once?

She didn't know, but she was going to find out. Soon.

A dull ache in her head gave her the warning, and she had reached for the bottle of pills before the pain fully descended on her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall was nearly at the end of the hall leading back to the foyer when he heard footsteps running behind him. He turned to see Quistis slow as she approached him. He let her make the first move.

"Squall, I'm sorry about back there. I shouldn't have been so mad. It's just been a busy week, with the lessons and all," Quistis said.

Squall was surprised. Quistis? Admitting to being busy?

_Wait, what's that sound?_

_Oh, that's just Hell freezing over. _

"That's OK," Squall said. "What about the lesson?"

Quistis leant back slightly. Squall got the impression she hadn't meant to. He tried to stare into her eyes again. Instead of the cold hard gaze he had saw the last time, they were… softer.

"Damn, I forgot about that-"

_Liar…_

"…I'll just have to catch up next time around…"

_I'll be damned if you ever missed a lesson before due to illness._ Squall remembered one week when she had a fever, and had still managed to teach her classes for the day, before recovering at lightspeed over the weekend.

"…Can you tell Cid I'm sorry next time you see him?" she finished.

Squall nodded. "Sure," he said. Quistis turned and went back to her dormitory, once again leaving Squall staring at her retreating back. _Damn girl, what is _wrong_ with you? _

He checked his watch for the second time, sighed, and decided to follow suit. No way was he going to get to his class in time… 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer sat on his bed in his dorm, staring at the ceiling and mentally berating himself. 

_First day back and already I got in a fight with the Instructor…_ he had little respect for any Garden staff, and less for Trepe, but she was still his Hyne-damned instructor… 

_Not a good idea to piss off teacher… _

Seifer lay back on his bed. Damn that woman, making him get up at seven _in the morning!_

He rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eyes, and tried to get some sleep for the coming trials. If he knew her, she really _was_ going to pound the learning into his head. Hell hath no fury… 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At roughly the same time, Quistis collapsed back on _her_ bed. Unlike Seifer, she was _not_ thinking about the upcoming lessons. She remembered to set her alarm for seven Am, and then she just sat there. She wondered what it would feel like when it came. 

A coughing fit ran through her body, and she grabbed for the bottle of pills on the bedside table. Swallowing one, she lay back and tried to get some sleep, attempting to escape for future, at least for a little while. 

**_____________________________________________________________________ **

Ahhh, another chapter done… Tell me what you think so far! 


	3. A New Day

So far so good… 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 3: A New Day**

Quistis stood outside of the Training Centre, trying to resist the urge to pace as Seifer noticeably failed to turn up on time. Where _was_ he?

Almost automatically now, she closed her eyes slightly and chanted under her breath. A small barely visible blue glow surrounded her for a second and then faded. She sighed. She had found Cures were easier and more simple than pills.

Footsteps alerted her to his presence long before his voice did. She was turning in his direction before he had opened his mouth. "And were have you been?" she asked, acid in her voice.

Seifer stopped. Damn. He had been hoping to sneak up on her… "I overslept," he said with a small smirk.

Quistis' eyes narrowed. "That's no excuse. You want to be a SeeD?" she asked dangerously.

"Hell yes," Seifer replied, just as intensely.

"Then you act like one. Which means following orders from a superior officer. Now come on." She turned suddenly and began to walk off into the Centre, not even checking to see if Seifer was following her. He did anyway.

"What's the lessons then?" he asked after one minute of walking deeper into the greenery of Garden's personal Danger Room.

"Since you're already proficient in combat and magic skills, we won't spend long on them. Today will be a test to see what you can do, and then it'll be mostly knowledge-"

"You mean book-learning, right?" he asked.

Quistis tutted in annoyance. "Yes. Come on. We brought this one in special for you,"

Seifer followed as Quistis brushed aside a clump of branches that were thicker than most, and then smile and shout something to someone beyond it. Seifer pushed through the undergrowth, and looked around to see who she was looking at. His mouth dropped open.

Someone, since he had last been here, had cleared a small area of grass and trees from the centre of the facility, and smoothed it into an arena. In the middle of the circle stood Xu, dressed as usual in immaculate SeeD regalia.

Stood next to a fully-grown Blue Dragon.

The beast didn't attack her. It didn't even seem to _see_ her. It just stood next to her. The only movement it sowed was when Quistis and Seifer walked into the area. Instantly the creature's massive set of eyes began to track them both.

"Stay back here," Quistis whispered to Seifer.

"Fuckin' A," Seifer muttered feverently.

Quistis walked towards Xu. "All ready?" she asked.

Xu grinned the grin that a people grins when they're about to begin inflicting suffering on someone she particularly despises. "I've been waiting for this all my life," she said.

Quistis turned back to Seifer. "This will be your test. It's had its claws clipped, so it shouldn't maul you too badly." She gestured to Xu, who threw something shiny and long into the middle of the arena. The Hyperion…

"Do _not_ tell me you tamed that thing!" Seifer exclaimed, eyeing his Gunblade..

Xu smiled evilly. "Sure we did." She turned to the domesticated dragon, and patted its flanks. It made a noise not unlike a thousand cats being tortured. She pointed at Seifer. "Kill."

It leapt at him instantly. Seifer ducked under it and rolled past it. He came up right net to the Hyperion, and grabbed it without stopping, swinging around and firing once. The pin fell on an empty chamber, and he barely had time to glance at Xu murderously before the Dragon had recovered from its failed leap and lunged at him. He sidestepped past it and aimed a swipe at its eyes, seeing the Gunblade swing against it's side and watching for the blood to-

_Fshhhh_

Seifer watched in astonishment as the Hyperion bent in on itself, and instead of scoring a deep gnash in the side of the beast literally bent and ran along it. He ran past the monster and took a closer look at the blade that Xu ha given him. It wasn't the Hyperion.

Observing from the sidelines, Quistis raised an eyebrow at Xu. "Cardboard?"

Xu sighed in happiness. "I thought we only wanted to see how long he would last. Ten gil says three more minutes."

"You're on."

"He better not annoy Tiddles."

Quistis snorted. "Tiddles?"

"I had a cat called Tiddles when I was six. A tame dragon is _so_ much better though…"

Seifer threw the fake sword away in disgust and watched as the dragon swung its tail around. Timing himself, he jumped over the swinging appendage and landed next to its leg. Aiming a kick, he jammed his foot into its knee, and was rewarded with a roar of pain. Faster than he could dodge, it swung around again, knocking him on the head with its front foot and sending him reeling. He fell hard against the floor, and without thinking about what he was heading into rolled to the left, hearing something large and heavy smash down centimetres from his chest. Opening his eyes, he spun around and over the tree branch he was about to hit, and came up next to Xu's feet. He looked up at her, and she sighed.

"Alright, that's enough."

On command, the Blue Dragon stopped its manic attack, and just stood there in the centre of the quad, watching him with it's compound eyes. He could see himself reflected from them.

Quistis smiled. "Well, I think we can safely say that you don't need any combat training again. Good, I hated doing that with you." _You always wandered off and killed everything… _"We can start you off on basic GF Usage and Theory. You look pretty tired. Go take the rest of the morning off," she said, looking at Seifer's haggard appearance. _From cool and collected to battered and bruised in three minutes flat. Tiddles, I love you_… she thought.

Seifer glared at the two woman with a gaze he reserved exclusively for Things Not Fit To Live, and stalked off, trying to massage some life back into his arms.

Xu turned to Quistis with a smile on her face. _The best day of my life ever…_ "Well, not a bad first les- Quistis?"

Quistis was lying against a tree, eyes closed, whispered something under her breath. Xu watched as a blue glow enveloped her and left. She opened her eyes again and stared at Xu glassily. "Yes?" she whispered.

"Are you alright?" Xu asked, sitting down against the tree at her side. She held up her hand against Quistis' forehead, and drew it away instantly with a small yelp. She was _cold…_ "We have to get you to the doc," she said, and looped Quistis' shoulder around her arm, lifting her from the ground.

Suddenly Quistis' eyes snapped back into focus, and she jerked away from Xu. Standing shakily against the tree, she breathed deeply, and when she knew her voice would be steady, said; "I'm OK."

Xu shook her head. "The hell you are."

Quistis waved away her friend. "It's just a bug. It'll go away in a few days," she said. _It ebbs and flows…_ "Really," she said, after seeing the expression on Xu's face. She leant back against the tree and closed her eyes. "Xu?" she asked.

Xu looked around in surprise as Quistis addressed her. "Yes?"

"Are you afraid of death?" she asked frankly, looking directly at her eyes.

Xu sighed, and wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Toughie. Why do you ask?"

Quistis waved dismissively. "No reason. I just wanted to know," she said.

Xu slid down the side of the tree, and looked up at the sky. "I'm afraid of dying without finishing what I'm here to do," she replied.

Quistis smiled wanly. What do you think you're here to do?"

Xu shrugged. "I have no idea. I suppose I'll know it when I see it. What about you?"

She laughed softly. "I think I've already done what I'm here to do." She coughed, and Xu handed her a handkerchief. She nodded in thanks and coughed into it, removing it from sight before Xu could look at it. Some small sunlight filtered through the canopy, and she closed her eyes against it as the leaves made it flow across the clearing like liquid gold.

"Judging by that little display with my pet, I think you still need to domesticate Seifer before your work is done. Good luck with that. Are you _sure_ you don't need to see the doc?" Quistis nodded, and Xu shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm off. Cid needs me to dig him out of paperwork." She stood and stretched. Turning to the Blue Dragon that was sitting contentedly in the centre of the clearing, she whistled once at it, and pointed away into the underbrush. Instantly it bounded away into the foliage, and disappeared into the centre proper, where it would terrorise unsuspecting students. Xu glanced back once at her friend, sitting against the tree and staring up at the sky. "Well, looks like you have your work cut out for you. Take it easy this time with him will ya? You'll kill yourself trying to break him in."

Quistis laughed and stood, ignoring the throbbing headache that ran down her body at the slightest movement, and walked over to her friend. "You don't have to worry about that," she said.

Walking from the quad, they saw Seifer storm off into the dormitories. Quistis pressed her hand over Xu's mouth to stop the other woman shouting something to the downtrodden cadet. The two wandered into the cafeteria, and-

"_Heyyy!_"

Quistis and Xu sighed resignedly and walked over to where Selphie and Irvine were sitting at the back of the cafeteria.

"Hello Selphie," Quistis said, drawing out a seat and sitting next to the bubbly teenager.

Irvine looked up at her from under his hat. "Heard you got stuck with teaching Seifer. Tough job," he said in sympathy.

Quistis shrugged. "He'll come around in the end."

"I heard Xu introduced him to Tiddles," Selphie said with a smile.

Quistis gaped. "That happened only fifteen minutes ago!"

Irvine shrugged. "News gets around," he said simply.

Quistis rubbed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "I don't know guys. What makes Cid think I'll do any better this time?" she asked.

Selphie reached across and patted her on the shoulder. "You'll do great!" she said enthusiastically.

Quistis suddenly realised something, and looked up at her. "Don't you hate him for what he did?" she asked quietly.

Selphie shrugged and looked serious for a second. "He proved he was under control. He may be a pushy meanie anyway, but he wasn't doing it on his own. I can forgive him _that_ much," she said. "And Irvy feels the same, right Irvy? Irvy! Stop waving at those girls!"

Irvine's gaze swung back at Selphie in panic. "Sorry! Sorry! Just being polite," he muttered quickly, averting his gaze from the three cute cadets on the next table across. "I don't really care, so long as he doesn't do anything nasty again," he said unconcernedly.

Quistis sighed. _Just me then…_ She took a deep breath. AT least, she tried to. Something caught in the back of her throat and she bent double over the table, coughing again. She felt a reassuring hand rub her back and waved Irvine away. "I'll be fine," she gasped. _For a while, anyway…_

"You sure?"

_When are people going to stop asking me that!_ "Yeah. I just need some air," she said haltingly, and stood, walking out of the cafeteria, face calm.

Selphie, Irvine and XU watched her go from concern.

"_Is_ she alright?" Irvine asked.

Xu shrugged. "Summertime. Flu bug gets around, you know how it is. She denies it of course. You know Quistis. It'll go on it's own," she said without worry, leaning back in her chair and re-running Seifer's confrontation with Tiddles over again in her mind. She smiled. If _she_ had been teaching that bastard he wouldn't have had any energy left at the end of the day for _sleeping_. If she knew Quistis though, she was going to rebuild him from the ground up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis almost ran down the corridor away from the cafeteria, and reached into her pocket, drawing out her phone, she dialled the number the doctor in Dollet had given her.

"C'mon, pick up," she prayed feverently.

_"Hello?"_ a voice said from the other end.

Quistis jerked upright in relief.

"Yes hello doctor, this is Miss Trepe, I visited about three days ag- Oh good. They want to see me? When? Is this about the- is that good or bad?" She took a deep breath. Maybe there was hope. "Do they think they can do anything?" she asked quietly.

_"…Maybe. The man _is_ the best in his particular field. Do you want me to make the arrangements for the appointment?"_

Quistis nodded, as if the person on the other end could see her do it. "Please. As soon as possible."

_"Don't give up just yet Miss Trepe. Even if it seems hopeless,"_ the doctor said gently.

Quistis heard a click as the woman on the other end of the line put the phone down, and she placed it back into her pocket, the last lines repeating in her head over again.

_There is hope. There has to be…_

Quistis smiled gently to herself. All her life, from the first second a stray round from another cadet in her class had nearly taken her head off back when she had been a student, she had always thought she had been ready. If anything being a SeeD had only made that sense even higher, because the probability of capture in a game where losing meant a bullet to your temple and an unmarked grave – if your adversary was feeling generous – was so much higher. Standing I the corridor, surrounded by the sights and smells of home, Quistis realised something she had tried to hide her whole life.

_I'm afraid. I don't want to die._

As if on cue, or a warning not to tempt fate, another coughing fit took hold of her, and she quickly drew out Xu's handkerchief, holding it tightly against her mouth. When she fit passed and she could find the energy to stand up straight again, she looked at it and saw that it was red. It had been white when Xu had given it to her. Using it to wipe away the thin trickle of blood running down her lip, she tossed it in the nearest waste bin and walked away back to her dorm.

**_____________________________________________________________________ **

The new Harry Potter book was released today. Should I go and buy it?


	4. Advice Worth Listening To

The Library Girl's name is Rosie, alright? That's what she's called. So says me. Enough with her having several names. -__-' 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 4: Advice Worth Listening To**

Squall heard the intercom beep on his desk, and seconds later heard Rinoa's voice.

_"Squall, Quistis is here to see you,"_ she said. Squall couldn't tell, but it sounded like she was smiling.

"Sure, send her in," Squall said, glad of any distraction from his paperwork.

He sat back on his chair as Quistis entered the room slowly. "Yes?" he asked politely.

Quistis formally saluted, then relaxed and smiled. "Squall, could I take a few days off?" she asked.

That made Squall actually stop and think. Quistis had never, not _once_, asked for time off, even when she could have asked for it. She had the only perfect record for teaching in the history of Garden, not including the Ultimecia incident. "Why?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I have some personal things I need to take care of," she said casually.

Squall shrugged. "Fine with me, do you want to use the travel fund?" he said, meaning the small collection kept for SeeDs who went on official trips. Vacations weren't exactly official, but he could bend the rules slightly, what with being one of the famous Children of Fate.

Quistis smiled. "I don't need it," she said. She didn't. None of them did. After they had come back from Ultimecia's castle, Intervigilium, Galbadia had came knocking to apologise, and offered to pay the damages for the conflict. The entire group had taken the opportunity to demand overtime for the entire incident, since they had _definitely_ been on continuous duty. Three months of it. They could have quit and lived in modest comfort in most countries.

"OK." He had to admit, he was curious. "Where are you going?" he said.

Quistis waved away the question. "Esthar," she said simply, fingering the piece of paper in her pocket with the appointment written on it.

_There is something going on here. _

Squall shrugged again. "OK. How long are you going to be gone?" he asked.

"About a week probably," Quistis said.

_There is _definitely_ something else going on… _"See you in about a week then. Is there anything the cover Instructor should know about lessons?"

Quistis sighed. "Only that the new guy doesn't let Cadet Brea get her hands on any serious magic. That girl can do some serious damage to herself."

Squall resisted the urge to laugh. "Note taken," he said, as Quistis walked out. When the door was shut and he was sure she had left, he sat back and the smile vanished from his face.

_Something is _definitely _wrong…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis closed the door firmly behind her, and leaned against the wall to get her breath back, eyes closed and face inclined towards the ceiling. She felt her hand shaking, and balled it into a fist, trying not to collapse onto the floor-

"Quisty?"

She opened her eyes and saw a figure in blue walking towards her. She tried to stand up straight, and was rewarded by her vision blurring. "Hey Rinoa," she said quietly.

"Hi Quisty! What did you want to talk to Squall about?" the teenage sorceress asked.

Quistis walked around her to the door, ignoring the pain in her head. "Just some time off for some personal stuff," she said, wishing that Rinoa would leave her alone. No such luck.

"Really? Personal stuff? _You?_"

Quistis managed a weak smile. "Don't look so shocked Rin. I just need some time off."

"Where are you going?"

Quistis silently cursed. "Esthar," she said through gritted teeth.

At that point Fate must have intervened, because the phone rang on Rinoa's desk, and she whipped away to answer it, giving Quistis enough time to walk out the door and take the lift down before Rin could turn back. In the small elevator car she immediately hit the emergency stop button and sank to the floor, concentrating as hard as she could through the haze over her view of the world.

She relaxed against the wall, feeling the comforting glow of Cura flow through her, driving the pain from her head and body. She smiled slightly and sighed. Standing, she hit the button to start up the lift again, and stepped out, right into Seifer.

"Instructor," Seifer said in mock surprise, as she stopped right in front of him. "Fancy meeting you here." He smirked into her face, but saw that no response was forthcoming. "Trepe?" he asked.

Quistis looked up at him. "Yes?" she asked, and Seifer saw the same glaze over her eyes that he had seen before.

Seifer stood back slightly. "Nothing," he said.

Quistis pushed past him. She actually _pushed_ past him. "Then let me go," she said, and moved past him.

Seifer stared after her for a few seconds as she walked away towards the dorms, and then shook his head. "Freaky woman," he said, and wandered off towards the Training Centre to blow of some steam over the last stupid class he had taken with the stupid cadets. Turning and drawing his Gunblade as he went in, he tried to forget about the terrible day he had just had, but for some reason he couldn't get the single image of Trepe staring at him with those unseeing eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis had the feeling she should really be packing, but she had nothing _to_ pack except some spare clothes, as apparently the specialist liked to keep subjects – she hated that word – under the same room as the equipment.

Sighing, she leaned back against the door, and ran a hand over her face. She felt the Cura wearing off, and started to concentrate on casting a new one, trying to block out the small ache of what would shortly become the next best thing to unbearable pai-

_No._

She lowered her hand, and felt the spell fade from her hands, unfinished.

_I can't let it get to me._

She sat, deep in thought, and when raised her hand again. She concentrated, and a new spell fell over her.

_Silence._

She felt the muffling effect of the spell overtake her, and sat there on the floor of her dorm, as the Cura worked it's last magic charm, and faded leaving in the place of it's warm sensory oblivion a sharp red pain that flowed through her nervous system and started burning it to ash. She lay there, biting her lower lip, and finally let go and screamed openly, no sound coming from her lips, as the disease continued it's inexorable process.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell lay under the several hundred tons of red-painted metal and liquid oxygen and explosive that was the Ragnarok's engine-maintenance cavity, Rosie leaning on a nearby desk, watching for signs that the huge spaceship was going to fall of it's supports and crush her boyfriend. She could hear muffled cursing from Zell, but didn't want to get any closer to the ship than necessary. Specifically, _under_ it. She didn't know how Zell could actually sit under something that could turn him into a smear on the hanger floor so casually.

_And he's _whistling!_ Is he crazy?_

She heard footsteps, and turned to see a familiar blonde walking towards her, a travel bag swung under her shoulder. She smiled hesitantly. "Hello Miss Trepe," she said.

Quistis smiled. "Please Rosie, call me Quistis like everyone else does," the Instructor said.

Rosie nodded. "Sure Mi- Quistis. Been in the Training Centre?" she asked.

Quistis frowned for a second, and then blinked when Rosie pointed to her head. She wiped quickly wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Yes," she said quickly.

Zell finally pushed himself out from under the Ragnarok. "Oh, hey Quistis! Need a ride?" he said cheerfully.

"Yes, actually. Going to Esthar?" Quistis replied with a smile.

Zell hesitated slightly. "Actually I was just polishing the engine block," he said, holding up the dirty rag he had been using. He didn't see the near-murderous look that Rosie gave him.

Quistis did, and resisted the urge to tell him. The girl had eyes like lasers. "Well, when are you going then?" she asked.

Zell stood, still not seeing Rosie's urge to kill him, and dramatically slammed his fist on the button to lower the ramp, which slid down with an impressive whirring noise. He bowed. "After you ladies."

Rosie took a step back. "I refuse to ride in that monstrosity," she said.

Zell looked surprised. "I didn't know you were afraid of flying."

Rosie shook her head. "I'm not. I'm just afraid of flying in _that,_" she said, pointing at the offending _that._

Zell looked offended himself. "What? It's perfectly safe!" he said.

"You drove it into the wall of a half-mile high slab of marble," Rosie said simply.

"I repaired it!"

"No."

"Rosie…"

"_No,"_ she emphasised, with the impression that if he didn't stop arguing soon, needles would be involved.

Quistis ignored the two and moved up into the ship. She turned and rested her hand on the button to close the ramp. "Are you coming? " she asked. "Or do I have to fly this thing myself?"

Zell ran up so fast Quistis hardly saw him move. That she was actually qualified to drive the Ragnarok probably didn't matter to him. It was _his_ baby. He waved to Rosie before the ramp closed shut, and avoided Death by Piercing Gaze for another day.

The sound of the Ragnarok effectively made conversation impossible, and Quistis was glad as the act of piloting the massive thing distracted Zell from asking any questions. She sat back against the cold metal surface of the chair and tried to ignore the pain in her head.

_Just one more Cura…_

_No!_

She balled her hand into a fist, and closed her eyes.

_I am not going to go down that road…_

_It would make the pain go away… _

_I could get addicted. _

_In about forty-seven days it won't make any difference. And it hurts so bad…_

Quistis slowly opened her hand, and the familiar blue glow fell over her, driving away all the pain. She smiled slightly, only vaguely aware of her conscience prodding her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ragnarok touched down five hours and one queasy stomach later, due to Zell's fast and, well, erratic, flight path. Quistis got off the ramp, one hand held onto the side of the Ragnarok to avoid falling down. She turned to face Zell.

"And next time, can you fly in a straight line?" she asked quietly.

Zell looked confused. "That was one, wasn't it?"

Quistis sighed and decided not to throttle him today. She turned and started walking away, down the airstrip. She took a moment to look out over Esthar, and smiled when she saw it had been entirely rebuilt. She was about to start walking again when-

She quickly whipped back to look over the landing pad, and saw her again. She smiled and waved. The woman standing on the walkway waved back, and crossed her arms.

Quistis pushed open the door leading away from the Airstation, and whistled.

"Quisty!"

Quistis walked forward and embraced her. "Hello Ellone," she said, genuinely smiling.

"I heard you were coming, s'up?" the teen asked.

"You- Wait, how? We only left a few hours ago!"

Ellone giggled. "Laguna got one of the guys at the Airstation to tell him whenever the Rag was incoming. I guessed the rest." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "hey, where're you staying?" she asked.

Quistis shrugged. "I was going to go get a room or something," she said.

Ellone shook her head. "No you aren't. You can stay with us!" she said cheerfully. "Come on!"

Oblivious to her pleas, Ellone dragged Quistis off onto one of the HoverTeacups ("Laguna couldn't think up another name," Ellone said sadly), and the pair flew off through the huge metropolis.

"So, why're you here?" Ellone asked as the two went through the tunnels that made up the Esthar Public Transport System.

Quistis stared out at the passing scenery. "I need to visit someone," she said.

"Who?" Ellone asked curiously.

The HT stopped outside the Presidential Palace a few seconds later, allowing Quistis to climb out first and dodge the question. The place was massive. She shivered slightly and turned back to Ellone. "Are you sure you can spare the room?" she asked. She paused. _Stupid question… _

Ellone smiled. "I think we can all squeeze in together," she said.

The two women moved into the warmth of the foyer. Ellone took off the jacket she was wearing to reveal her usual blue and white ensemble, whereas Quistis hadn't bothered bringing a coat in the first place.

"Laguna asked to make sure you got this," Ellone said, handing her a key to a guestroom.

Quistis looked at the number and wing on the tag, and then raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Alright, Kiros did," Ellone admitted. "…Are you alright? You're sweating," she said.

"I'm fine. I just need some sleep," Quistis whispered.

Ellone shrugged. "Sure. Hey, you want to do something tomorrow?"

The girl was indefatigable. "I have an appointment to see a- someone," she said, quickly changing her sentence. She started to move off, head pounding. "I _really_ need to get some sleep," she said apologetically. "See you tomorrow."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis turned to close the door behind her, and was surprised when it slid shut on it's own. She mentally shrugged and turned to the bed, falling on it with a sigh. Changing, she crawled under the covers and Cura-d herself.

She awoke three hours later, head about to explode. She muffled a scream under the pillows and sat there for a few seconds trying to concentrate on casting something stronger, tears streaming from her eyes. Trying to think through the red mist, she cast the only thing she could remember off the top of her memory.

_Sleep _

She drifted off instantly into the dreamless oblivion the spell dropped on her. She would see the specialist tomorrow, whoever s/he was. Tomorrow. Everything would be alright tomorrow.

**_____________________________________________________________________ **

Another chapter done.

I am barely making these in time for my traditional weekly update. Now I know how real people on deadlines must feel.

That and the fact that teachers are shouting at me for coursework make me know how people, on deadlines must feel. Ouch.


	5. The Specialist

You could probably see this one coming, but what the hell… 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 5: The Specialist **

Quistis woke up to the insistent beep of her alarm clock pounding a steady tone into her ear. She threw her hand out and slammed it down on the top, halting its maddening ring instantly. Getting up slowly, she stumbled over to the bathroom and ran water over her face. She cursed.

It feels like I haven't had any sleep at all…

She looked up into the mirror, and nearly recoiled from her own face. It was like someone had drained all the colour from her while she slept, leaving her a pale ghost. She laughed silently at the image, and bit back the pain in her head this caused. She was out of Curas anyway.

_Good. You're getting hooked on those things. _

She stood there in front of the mirror, just staring at herself, as though if she stared hard enough she could convince the colour to return to her. When nothing happened she turned back to her room and began to get ready for her coming 'appointment'. If it was possible to dread and look forward to something at the same time, then she was as close as anyone.

A knock at the door startled her out of her small reverie, and she turned to answer it, puling on a simple t-shirt and pair of jeans. She opened the door to the warm smiling face of Ellone.

"Quistis! You ready to g- Hyne, are you alright?" she asked in shock at seeing the Instructor. "You look like Hell."

_I feel worse._ "Just a bug or something," she replied casually.

Ellone frowned. "Quisty, you didn't look like this last night. You need to see someone. Odine is seeing someone about some sort of lethal disease, but we could go after. He's the best doctor here crazy or not," the girl said.

Quistis shook her head. "I'm fine!" she said, a little more forcefully than she had intended. Damn.

"I was just worried, y'know," Ellone said dejectedly.

Quistis sighed. "I'm sorry Elle, it's just I've been under a lot of pressure recently. I just need some time alone to relax."

"You work too hard. You need this vacation," she said.

Quistis shook her head. Bad idea. "I know. But with S- some new students coming in, it's just been a little tough," she invented.

Ellone nodded. "OK. But don't be a stranger, y'hear?" she said with a smile.

Quistis nodded. "Yeah. Sorry." She looked down at her watch. "Damn. I'm late for my appointment," she whispered. Too loud.

"You have an appointment? With who?" Ellone asked curiously.

Quistis shook her head. "Sorry, but I need to go," she said, and quickly grabbed her small rucksack from the bed and moved past Ellone. "Just give me a few days to sort everything out," she said, and disappeared, leaving Ellone standing at the doorway watching her, wondering what was going on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis pressed the door for the elevator doors to close, and mentally kicked herself.

_Stupid stupid stupid! Now you're driving your friends away from you as well!_

The elevator suddenly lurched to the side, and she sat down hard on one of the small padded seats as it made it's way out of the palace. She stared out at the scenery as it flew past, taking in the sights and sounds of a place she had always wanted to play tourist in, and now never would. She held back a small sob, and just watched as people and areas whizzed by in some kind of fast-forward of life.

A miniature pressure forcing her forward told her that the vehicle was slowing down, and seconds later it went into the open air and came to a stop outside of a large tall building she vaguely recognised. She frowned and dipped a hand into her pocket, coming up with the small piece of paper she had written the details of this 'specialist' on. She looked back up at the building, and then turned to look at the view directly _outside_ the building. A small shiver went though her as she recognised where she was.

_O-Lab…_

_Crap. _

The doors slid open with the soundless grace that she had come to expect from Esthar technology, and two men carrying guns immediately greeted her. They turned to face her, but only nodded slightly. They instantly moved aside.

Her curiosity got the better of her. "Aren't you going to ask me who I am?" she asked them.

One faceless soldier shook his/her head. "No-one is here who isn't supposed to be," s/he said.

Quistis walked past them both, and felt their eyes on her back as she walked in. She could tell what they were thinking; _there goes another poor bitch to see the doctor. Wonder what's wrong with her? _She resisted the urge to turn around and scream something abusive at them.

She walked up to what appeared to be a very large Dread Portal, made to look intimidating to all who dared stand before it. She would have been surprised to learn it had been made and installed on Laguna's orders, to scare away visitors. She could hear someone arguing on the other side. She reached out her hand to knock politely, but as soon as her fist came within a few inches, the door slid open, to reveal a tall man in black and the 'specialist'.

"Ziss eez not practical!" Dr Odine screamed at the man.

On his part, the man in black seemed very calm. "We disagree. We are willing to pay you for your servic-"

"Ziss eez not aboot ze money! Ziss eez aboot ze riskz!"

Quistis rapped her hand gently on the wall. Instantly the man's head snapped towards her and gave her the once over. She found it vaguely flattering, until she realised he was checking her for weapons.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

Odine recognised her immediately.

"Odine rememberz you! Vhat do you vant here woman? I have an appointment wiz an important subject now!" he shouted.

Quistis sighed. "Yes, I know," she said.

The man looked form one to the other. "I will leave now," he said. He walked past her calmly.

Odine shook his fist in the direction of the man's retreating back. "And do not come back! Or Odine will do fisticuffs wiz you!" he said. He turned back to Quistis. "Now, what iz you trying to tell Odine before ze man walked oot?"

Quistis sighed. "The doctor in Dollet told me to come to you," she said simply. _And already I regret it._

Odine's expression softened instantly. "My dear child! Odine iz sorry to hear about your condition. But he will try to fix it! Yes, he will!" the man said, and scuttled off towards the back of his lab, where two small seats sat, looking out over the city. He looked back, and Quistis could see genuine warmth in his eyes, and also, something else. She hoped it was just curiosity. She remembered Ellone, and his 'experiments'.

Odine sat down on one, no mean feat considering his huge ruffle and elaborate robe, and gestured to the other one. Quistis sat down, and stared at him. He stared back.

"Even zou he may be a mazter scientist, Odine iz not completely heartlezz. Now, tell Odine what haz been happeningk to you," he asked, and leant forward to listen, as she told him.

"It started with dreams…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily, sweat literally dripping from her body. She fumbled for the small bedside light and got the switch after about two tries, bathing the room in light.

"It's just a nightmare Quistis. Just a nightmare," she told herself.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and stared into the wall opposite the bed, trying to clear her mind. Now that she tried to concentrate on it, she didn't know what had been so terrible about it. She had gotten the impression of something red and burning, and then… She couldn't pin it down. She couldn't remember what it was, except it had terrified her…

She looked across at the clock, and cursed silently as she worked out how much sleep she still had left. AT this rate she was going to be bone-tired by the time it came to teaching. She lay back down and drove all the thoughts of the dream out of her head-

-And woke up three hours later, from the same red burning glow in her mind. She didn't both to get up, but instead just lay there under the covers… 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She went on, and finished ten minutes later, telling the small man in the frilly neck… thing… everything since she had woken up in a cold sweat one night, to the appointment with the female doctor that had sent her here. 

Odine stood up slowly, his mind off in that place that minds go when their user is making them think about something really hard. Quistis would have thought he had forgotten about her, except that he occasionally glanced back at her. 

Finally he turned back to face her. "Odine iz not knowingk what is wrong wiz you, but he will find out." 

Quistis nodded. "Thank you," she whispered. 

Odine smiled. "Relax! Ze Great Scientist Odine iz on ze case!" 

She laughed. "I know." She stood and began to walk out of the door when- 

"Odine! Laguna wants to talk to y- Quistis?" Ellone asked, running into the lab. 

Quistis managed a small smile. "Hello Ellone," she said quietly. 

Ellone looked puzzled. "But I thought you had an appointment?" 

Quistis sighed. "I did." 

Elone looked confused, and then saw Odine from the corner of her eye. She turned to face him. "Doctor, Laguna wants to talk to you about the Archives he discovered. Are you finished with your cases?" she asked, oblivious. 

Quistis closed her eyes. Say nothing. Please say nothing.

Odine looked up from his notes. "Yez. Mizz Trepe waz just leavingk," he said absently. 

You bastard… 

Ellone looked from Odine to Quistis, then back at Odine, and then it clicked, and she stared up at Quistis, eyes wide. "What?" she asked quietly. 

Quistis shook her head. "Ellone, please, don't-" 

"I thought Odine was seeing someone about some disease. That isn't you, right?" she said emotionlessly. 

"Ellone, please don't do this here," Quistis begged. 

"Right!?" the girl shouted. 

Quistis grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her. "Yes, it is." 

Ellone shook her head forcefully. "No," she said. "You must have made a mistake." 

Quistis shook her own head. "Ellone, I'm ill…" she started. 

It's just 'cause of stress or something, isn't it?" she asked Quistis. Silence greeted her. "No. I won't believe it." She rounded on Odine. "What have you been telling her?" she hissed. 

The man looked indignant. "Odine does not lie!" he said, and strode off muttering. 

Quistis rubbed her head. It was starting to hurt again. "Elle…" she managed. 

Ellone turned back to Quistis. "Quistis, this is some kind of joke right? Quistis? Quistis!" 

Quistis didn't hear. Her head felt like it was about to explode, and she fell to her knees. She felt Ellone grab her shoulders, but then she started to lose consciousness, she heard Ellone shouting at Odine to come back, and then darkness fell on her like a velvet curtain to block out the pain. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

There is an absolutely _fantastic_ quote I will use later. Sci-fi geeks like me may even know it. ^_-


	6. Some Good Advice

I am haunted. I'll tell you by what at the end of the fic… 

In one of my next fics, I swear I'm going to be nice to her for once. I Swear It.

I'm updating this one day early because tomorrow I'm off to the Lake District for the next week, and the lakes are notorious for thir lack of internet access. See you in one week. Probably dripping wet.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 6: Some Good Advice **

_"Usul, are you crying for the dead? To whose dead?"_

_"To those not dead yet." _

_"Then let them have the time of life." _

'Dune', by Frank Herbert 

She awoke to find herself bathed in white, laying down on something warm and soft. She tried to sit up, but found it was too much effort.

_Am I dead?_

As if to answer her question, a face walked up out of the fog, and a woman dressed in white and blue smiled at her.

"Hey," the burse said gently. "Can you hear me?" Quistis nodded. "Good. You gave us quite a scare." Can you talk?

"…Yes," she croaked.

The nurse smiled. "Good. Don't be surprised if it's hard to talk. You've been out a few- well, you've been out a long time," the nurse said.

"What…"

"Happened? A girl and a… strangely dressed… man brought you into Casualty unconscious. Can you tell me whether you have any allergies or infections that might have caused it?"

Quistis held down a laugh. "Just… one."

"What is it?" the woman said, bringing out a clipboard and pen.

Quistis shook her head. "Don't know," she said.

The nurse looked puzzled. "Er, right. Anyway, there's someone here to see you." She walked away, and Quistis heard the sound of a door opening somewhere off to her left, and another set of footsteps enter.

"Quistis?" Ellone asked hesitantly.

Quistis smiled. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Quistis brought her arm up and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes, then hissed as something sharp and warm tugged it back down. She raised her head and saw that a long thin tube was running into her arm, pumping something into her body.

"Painkillers," Ellone explained sadly. "You were screaming in your sleep."

"How long was I out?" Quistis asked, raising herself up slowly, so as not to disturb any of the equipment.

"Two days. You looked like you needed it. Hyne Quisty, you were running on fumes as it was. How have you been managing this long?"

Quistis chuckled morbidly. "My own special recipe. Cura for painkillers, Silence so no-one would hear me. Sleep for the nights."

"Stupid girl. Zis eez ze perfect recipe for inzanity, nuzzing more," Odine piped in from the door. "Ze magicks will not give yoo ze proper chemicals, zey juzt seem too."

Ellone punched him on the arm. "That isn't very nice!" she said.

Odine shrugged. "Iz true zough. Odine doez not lie!"

Ellone sighed, and brushed a few hairs from Quistis' face. Quistis could see she had been crying. "I don't know what to say," she said weakly. "You can't die. You're you. You defeated a badass sorceress- two badass sorceresses! You can't go like this. We won't let you."

Quistis took Ellone's hand in her grip. "That isn't up to you or me," she whispered.

"It should be," Ellone said forcefully. She hesitated slightly before going on. "Quisty, we had to tell Garden what happened."

Quistis tried to push herself up from the bed. "What did you tell them?" she asked quickly.

Ellone shook her head quickly. "We didn't know what _to_ tell them. We just told… well… never mind, he's here now." She stood and walked over to the door. She talked for a few seconds with someone outside of the door, and then closed it, as Cid came in and closed the door behind her. He drew up the chair Ellone had been using and sat down on it.

"Hello sir," Quistis said.

"Quistis, you don't have to call me sir," Cid said. "Ellone is worried. Is there anything you need to tell me?" He reached forwards and took one of her hands in his. "Anything."

Quistis sighed. "I'm dying," she whispered.

Cid jerked back as if physically struck, and looked hard into Quistis' eyes.

"Don't ask me if I'm joking. I'm not," she said quickly.

Cid blinked. "How?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. Something's affecting my body. It's… breaking down. I don't have long left before it goes too far," she said calmly.

"Is- Is there a cure?" Cid managed.

Quistis shook her head. "Not until they know what the hell it is first."

Cid sat back on his chair and stared at her. "I- Are you sure? Why did no-one tell me anything?" he asked rhetorically.

"Because no-one knows. I didn't know myself until that Dollet trip. I had signs earlier though…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and swallowed another aspirin. _

First nightmares, now this. Great.

_Gulping down the pill with a glass of water, she leaned back in her chair ad tried to go over the case notes for the last exam the students had taken, looking up scores and comparing them to faces in her mind. This one could use more weapons practise. This one here needs more discipline. Brea needs to stop burning her hands off…_

_She heard footsteps, and turned to see Xu open the door slowly and step into the room. She waved, and turned back to her papers._

_"You should get a job like mine. At least I don't have to teach screaming kids all day," the woman said sympathetically. _

_Quistis sighed and tried to ignore the dull ache in her head. "But at least I get less paperwork." _

_"Oh I beg to differ," Xu said, pointing at the stack of exams Quistis was currently grading. _

_Quistis sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Maybe…" _

_"Come on, you can do these tomorrow," Xu said. "Lets go and have some fun. We can catch the train to Galbadia or Esthar, and we could drag Selphie along!" _

_Quistis hung her head. "Please no, not Selphie. Anyway, I don't feel up to it today." She pointed at the aforementioned stack of paper. _

_Xu tutted. "That's what you get for being so damned smart Quisty. One day you'll learn. At least all the paperwork I do only needs a signature." _

_Point taken. Go!" Quistis said, waving dramatically. She watched as Xu laughed and turned on her heel, walking from the classroom, and then fell back into her chair, taking another long gulp of water from the glass._

Damn my head hurts…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And it didn't get any better?" Cid asked.

Quistis shook her head.

"What next?" Cid asked.

"It's not important," she said.

"What are you going to do now?"

Quistis rubbed her eyes. "Finish my classes. Teac-"

"Quistis, you don't have to teach," Cid said.

Quistis sat up. "I want to sir. I know the classes and the cadets, and-"

"Seifer," Cid said simply.

Quistis sat back down. "…Yes," she said.

"Why do you want to teach Seifer, even though you're…"

Quistis looked directly at him. "Because I am not going to screw up the last thing I ever do in my life," she said forcefully.

Cid nodded slightly. "I understand. However, if… if you are unable to continue teaching classes, you need to tell us. Don't push yourself."

Quistis nodded. "I'm not helpless." She swung her legs over the bed and rested them on the floor. "I can still work sir. Please…"

Cid smiled. "Of course, take some time off first though. Seifer, contrary to what you probably expect, has been studying on his own the past few days."

Quistis blinked. That was the _last_ thing she had expected him to do. "He has?" she asked in disbelief.

Cid nodded. "He seems to want to get it right this time. Your goal may not be as hard as you imagine. He is, of course, still insufferably rude, but he tries."

Quistis laughed. "We'll see," she said.

Cid stood, and looked over her, and suddenly the smile vanished from his face. "Why haven't you told anyone?" he asked.

Quistis didn't bother to lie. "Because I didn't want them to know," she replied quietly.

Cid stood. "Quistis, take it from a man who has seen too many of his friends and family vanish into time. I've seen half of the SeeDs at this Garden be killed on missions, and seen the looks on the faces of their friends when they did. No warning, nothing. They just died. You still have hope, and even if... even if you don't, you have time. Don't spend your last days alone Quistis. I doubt even your parents would have wanted that." Cid said. He turned and walked out, leaving Quistis to digest what he had said.

Quistis sat there for about five seconds, and then lay back down on her bed. She was vaguely aware that the lead was still feeding painkillers into her, and the pain would resume with a vengeance once they wore off, but right now she didn't care much.

Have I done this all wrong? I have friends, good friends, but I hid from them when things got difficult…

_That is so typical of me… _

_Maybe I should tell them…_

She reached behind her and grasped the button to call the nurse. The woman walked in a few seconds later. "Yes?"

"Can I get out of here please?" Quistis asked, as politely as she could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis, Cid, Ellone, and Laguna – of all people – stood at the entrance to the Esthar Airstation as the Ragnarok touched back down. Quistis unconsciously rubbed her arm where the patch had been hastily slapped, dripping a slow yet steady stream of painkiller cocktail into her arm. She saw Ellone watching her from the corner of her vision, and turned towards the young girl, smiling and waving as the dust and grit of the backwash flew around them, temporarily obscuring the view.

She turned back to Ellone. "Thanks. For everything," she whispered, as Cid climbed the rampway before them, to be greeted by an enthusiastic Zell.

Ellone smiled. "No problem," she whispered. Then she took one step forwards and hugged her. "See you around," she said.

Laguna coughed slightly, and Quistis turned to him. He grinned in the way he tended to do when he didn't really know what to say. "Er… Good luck," he said lamely. "If you ever, y'know, need to come back here, you're always welcome. All of you."

Quistis laughed. "You too," she said. "Don't worry so much." She turned, and boarded the airship. "Hi Zell," she said.

Zell grinned, a lot more confidently than Laguna. "You better?" he asked quickly. "Ellone called, and Cid came over. We were all worried. We thought it was serious."

Quistis nodded her head physically, but shook it mentally. _No, I'm not. _"I'm fine," she said.

Zell clapped his hands together and rushed back up to the elevator. "Next stop, Balamb!" he said, overtaking Cid. The man looked up as the martial artist moved past.

"Can we possibly have a less wavy flight path on the way back?" he asked grimly.

Quistis laughed, and went to help Cid, who waved her off towards the cockpit. She moved past him, up the elevator, towards the clear glass panes on the sides, and stared out as Esthar faded beneath her. She took in every slight, every nuance of the skyline, painfully aware she might never see the city again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellone watched as the Ragnarok faded from view, and then turned as Laguna put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled weakly for a few seconds, then dropped the pretence and fell onto his shoulder, crying. Laguna tried to comfort her, but it didn't do much good, and she stood there, weeping silently for her friend, for whom she could not do a damned thing.

_____________________________________________________________________ 


	7. Basically, You’re Studying

Yet another one. Here ya go. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 7: Basically, You're Studying**

She awoke to find herself back in the hospital in Esthar, tubes running into her arms, and a bright light over her head. She heard whirring, and craned her neck to see something sharp and metallic slowly move towards her head. She twisted away from it, but she was restrained, and vainly fought against the tight straps. She heard the whirring getting louder, and then she felt the whirling steel instrument touch her skull, and she screamed…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She bolted up out of her bed, scream still on the edge of her lips, and she put her hand over he mouth, lest any noise escape from it. Breathing heavily, she looked around. She was in her room, in Balamb Garden. She was safe.

_That_ thought earned a grim smile, and she swung out of bed slowly, taking care to move her head around as little as possible. This soon became unfeasible, so she simply thought _what the hell_ and reached across for the bottle of… whatever they were… that Odine had given to her at their parting. She gulped down a few, and felt the pain and aches flow away from her. She sighed in relief, and stood slowly, preparing for a new day of teach-

_Seifer! _

_Damn! I completely forgot about him! _

Dressing and showering with a speed that would have done the Starship Enterprise proud, she exited her dorm a few minutes later.

"Instructor."  
Quistis turned to face him. _Speak of the devil… _

"Seifer," she said formally.

"Have you decided to actually try to teach me anything this week? Or are you going to disappear because you're just too-"

"I'll teach you," she said quickly, and then cursed. That had come out more like a followed order than a statement. Seifer smirked. "Are you willing to be taught though?" she asked next.

Seifer scowled. "Watch me try," he said quietly but not at all softly.

Quistis didn't reply, but instead stalked away, and gestured behind her at him indicating he should follow. To her surprise, he did without complaint, and the two walked side by side down Garden's corridors and foyer, towards the elevator.

"Where did you go?"

Quistis looked across to see him staring at her. "Excuse me?" she asked politely.

"Where did you go the last week?" he asked bluntly.

"That's none of your business," Quistis said quickly, and then realised she had said it. "It was personal," she added.

Seifer shrugged. "And here I thought you were supposed to be teaching," he said, his trademark smirk returning to his features.

The elevator came and went, and deposited them on the first floor, where they walked to the classroom in relative silence, Seifer scowling at anyone who dared look at him or whisper in his hearing range.

She walked into the classroom and instantly her schoolteacher manner returned to her. "Sit," she said, and indicated the bench directly in front of her. Seifer draped himself over it lazily. "Here." She took a key from her pocket, and manipulated something behind her. As she turned back her arm flew out in an arc that threw the Hyperion at him. He didn't move a muscle, and it landed squarely between his feet. She sighed. "Since you're already combat-proven, you _won't_ be training with the other students. You _will_ be poring over every book in the library in preparation for your _theory_ exam."

Seifer's mouth dropped open as he leant back up from picking his Gunblade from out of the floor. "_What?_" he said incredulously.

Quistis didn't bother to hide her smile. "A practical exam will not be required. If your attitude has improved sufficiently, then Cid has judged it unnecessary to give you the opportunity to screw up in the field. Again."

Seifer was about to protest, but she held up her hand to stem any complaints. "Seifer, this is a _good_ thing. Remember the trouble with Xu?"

"She hates my guts," Seifer muttered.

"So don't give her the chance to rip them apart!" Quistis exclaimed. She reached behind her for a small-is notepad liberally covered in writing, and threw it across to him. He caught it easily and then regarded it as something nasty and possibly poisonous.

"A list of reading material you need to look up. You will be receiving regular tests on what you may or may not have learned, and you _will_ pass them all," she said. "I'll check up on you occasionally, but this time you'll be mostly on your own." Again she raised her hand to stop complaints. "I don't like it, but Cid is telling me to play it this way, so I will."

He smirked. "Still playing second fiddle to others more competent than you?" he asked. He cringed a few seconds later. He stared at Quistis' face intently, expecting a blow-up of epic proportions. Instead all he got was a sign.

"Seifer, I don't really care what Cid thinks of you right now, or anyone else for that matter, but you _are_ my student," she leaned closer to him, and he saw the look in her eyes. "And I am going to be _damned_ if you screw up the last thing I ever do."

Without another word, she walked out of the room, leaving Seifer to stare as the door shut on her once again, and once again he got the feeling he was missing something very basic, and very important.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis sat on one of the cold metal cafeteria chairs, putting her lunch on it with about the same enthusiasm. Just the site of real actual _food_ to eat, instead of drip-fed anaesthetic and mush nearly made her mouth drool, but something about it also made her stomach want to rebel at the sight of it. She tried to eat some, but gagged before it got to her mouth. She resisted screaming in exasperation, and tried again.

_This isn't _fair_! _

She slapped her hand across the table, and sent the tray and it's meagre contents hurtling across the floor, where a boot neatly checked it. A cowboy boot, to be precise.

"That time of the month eh?" the cowboy said, oblivious to the peril this put him in.

Quistis managed a weak smile. "Sorry Irvine. I've just been feeling a little under the weather recently."

"Zell told us," he said.

Quistis froze, and looked up at him from under her hands. "Told you what?" she asked.

Irvine raised his hands in the universal gesture for I-was-just-asking. "Nasty bug going around in Esthar, he told us you got sick, that's all. Calm down," he said in his best soothing voice.

Quistis' heart started beating again. "Sorry. I've just been… recovering lately," she said. She stifled a cough as she said so. Don't tempt fate.

Irvine saw her swallow, and a raised eyebrow asked everything for him.

She shrugged away the silent inquiry. "Pick-me-up's," she said dismissively, and placed the bottle back in hr pocket.

"Just as long as you're OK," he said, and gave her what he probably thought was a Dazzling Smile of Charm.

Quistus laughed for the first time in days. "Thanks Irvine. I appreciate it. Where is everyone anyway?" she asked, gesturing around at the mostly empty cafeteria.

Irvine suddenly leaned forwards slightly and stared at her. "Quistis, it's only ten o' clock. Most students are still in lessons," he said quietly. "Are you _sure_ you're feeling better?" he asked.

Quistis nodded, mind turning. _What? I lost track of time _that_ badly? _" Really. Just woke up on the wrong side of bed recently. I'm OK," she said reassuringly.

Irvine looked puzzled, then smiled for a few seconds, and tipped his hat. "S'fine by me if you say so Quisty. See ya around." He turned slowly and walked out, leaving Quistis aloe in the cafeteria with a smashed bowl of salad. She turned to see the dinner lady looking at her with the look she reserved for those who dared make a mess in her cafeteria. She smiled at her, and then proceeded to pick up the remains of her... breakfast?

_It must be. How could I mess up time so badly? It's getting worse…_

A fit of dizziness came over her, and she stood again, salad balanced precariously in one hand. She grabbed the edge of a table for support and just stood there until the spell went away. She looked back up at the dinner lady, who was staring at her with an entirely different expression than before. She walked out as fast as she could, gulping down another of Odine's pills, leant against a wall until the world reasserted itself around her. She closed her eyes.

_I hate this. I don't want to pretend anymore. I'm going to tell Squall I quit. _

_And let Seifer fail his exam _again?

_He might not. I'm tired. I don't want to… _

You know he will if you're not there to make sure he doesn't screw up. You said it yourself. Don't let the last thing you do be a failure…

Bout of self-doubt over, she opened her eyes again, and actually looked around at where she was. She blinked in surprise when she found she was outside of the Training Centre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer swung again and decapitated the luckless Grat that had dared to cross his path, venting his frustration at not being allowed to take the practical exam by some wholesale killing. He _liked_ taking the exam; he_ liked_ showing what he could do to others, even if being better and more aware than them meant failing. He enjoyed it.

He swung again as the Grat made one final ineffectual lunge at his torso, slicing its arms off in a spray of green blood.

He turned as he heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Trepe walking past him, going through the centre the other way around for him, hading for the Secret Area. He frowned when he realised she didn't have her whip on her, or any other weapons he could see.

Blind curiosity took hold, and he followed her at a distance, absentmindedly killing any monster foolish enough to cross his path.

He caught up to her at the entrance to the Secret Area, where he soon saw three embarrassed-looking students exit it quickly, no doubt encouraged to do so by the presence of an Instructor among them.

He walked in to see her looking out over the Garden, facing directly away from him, both hands gripping the railing so hard he could see they were turning white.

He felt the urge to shout 'Boo!' at her, but he had the feeling doing this next to a sheer drop of several dozen feet would be possibly fatal, so he settled for a quieter; "Quistis?" he asked.

Quistis spun around at he sound of another voice, and Seifer involuntary took a step back as for a single second he was confronted by a face with all barriers down, and with no hope. She looked dead inside.

Then the façade sprang back up, and she was Quistis again.

"Yes?" she asked slowly. Seifer risked a glance down, and saw that her hands were shaking, one gripping a bottle of something that was rattling softly. He ignored the biting comment that had been forming when he had walked in.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

Quistis laughed, but it was without any recognisable humour. "I'm as OK as I can expect to be," she said, and started to walk towards her. "Excuse me, I just needed some air." She came within a hair's-breadth of pushing past his shoulder, but didn't seem to notice, and as he passed he could almost _feel_ the strawberry perfume she was wearing. He resisted the urge to take another breath, and instead turned and watched as she walked out of the Area, and the Centre. At no point, he noticed, did she take either of her hands from a wall or railing.

_____________________________________________________________________ 


	8. Leave Me Alone

Just to clear things up, I _always_ write in the third-person. Never first. I can't do it. Just so people stop e-mailing me asking why my perspective is so messed up. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 8: Leave Me Alone! **

Quistis walked from the Training Centre slowly, grasping the railing as she walked away from Seifer.

_Don't look back don't look back don't give him the satisfaction of looking back-_

"Instructor!"

Quistis cursed and stopped walking away. "What?" she asked, as Seifer ran to catch up with her.

"You OK?"

Quistis turned. _Did he-_ "Did you just ask me whether I was OK?"

Seifer held up his hands. "Just a question," he said. "Don't get all prissy, OK? O was just wondering. Sorry for caring," he said moodily, and pushed past her. To his surprise, she actually staggered, and he reached out a hand to catch her. He found himself looking into her eyes. He grinned.

"Getting a little clumsy there, _Instructor?_" he asked. He felt something prick him in the chest, and looked down. Save The Queen was wrapped around Quistis' hand, and she was holding the tip in her hands. The sharp tip. With sharp things on it. He looked up at Quistis' face.

"Let go of me," she whispered, face a mixture of anger and embarrassments, and something else…

Seifer let go, and the tip was removed. "What's your _problem?_" he asked, rubbing his chest where the metal had been pressed against him.

Quistis blinked, and then stared at him as if only just noticing him. Then she took a step back. Suddenly she radiated icy calm.

"Seifer. I apologise. I shouldn't have done that," she said.

Seifer smirked, and was about to comment, when she turned and walked away, leaving him stand there in the Training Centre, staring after her. He crossed his arms, taking care to keep the Hyperion's barrel pointed away from him.

_Trepe lost her temper… _

_Well, there's something you don't see every day. _

He turned as he heard a noise from the bushes, and a Grat wandered out. He casually shot it, and stepped forward to finish him off, mind already streamlining itself for killing. He still couldn't get the image of Quistis' expression as he had held her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis walked from the Training centre and out towards the foyer. She got half-way around before her energy left her, and she had to sit down on a bench. She sat there, holding her head in her hands.

_Cid was right. I can't do this anymore… _

Shakily she got to her feet and walked to the elevator. She pushed the button for the top floor, and frowned when it refused to work. Then she remembered that it was night, and faculties were shut down. It was why she had gone into the Training Centre in the first place.

_Damn it!_

"Quisty?"

Quistis didn't turn around. "What is it? Come back to taunt me some more?" she spat. She turned. "Irvy! Ohhyne I'm sorry!" she said quickly, as the cowboy stopped dead and stared at her.

"Geez Quisty, just sayin' hi. No need to get all-"

Quistis held up her hand. "My fault. I've had this conversation about ten minutes ago," she said with a sigh. She moved back down the stairwell to the bench, and Irvine followed.

"Seifer?"

Quistis looked round at him. "How did you know?" she asked.

Irvine raised his hand, and Quistis suddenly noticed he was gripping his rifle. "A little late-night practise never hurt anyone. I saw your little tête-à-tête-"

"It was _not_ a conversation! He was just being annoying!" Quistis said, indignation that _anyone_ would think she and Seifer had anything to say to each other overriding the aching headache.

Irvine smiled. "You two looked like you were getting nice and comfy there though," he said with a sly smile. He stopped smiling as the look on Quistis' face went past 'could-kill' and into '-and-vaporise-your-ashes' territory. "Sorry," he murmured.

Quistis sat back. "Hyne Irvine I'm sorry. I just haven't been feeling all that well recently," she lied to one of her best friends.

Irvine shrugged. "S'OK. I heard about the thing in Esthar. What happened?" he asked.

"Just something Odine was working on apparently. It was too technical for me to understand," she lied.

"That man is seriously weird." He slapped her on the back in what he thought was a comradely gesture. "But you're OK now, so all you have to worry about is Seifer!" he stood and tipped his hat at her. "Don't find yourself falling for him now."

Quistis moved her hand slightly towards her belt.

"Literally I meant!" Irvine said, hastily backing off.

Quistis laughed. "Don't worry about me anymore," she said quietly.

Irvine cocked an eyebrow at her, and then turned with a swish of his long coat on the floor. Quistis sighed dramatically. _Oh the drama_. Irvine took the hint and moved off back towards his room, leaving Quistis alone in the darkness of the Garden foyer. She felt like punching something as Irvine disappeared around the curve of the large pool, happily swinging his rifle around his finger in that oh-so-cocky way of his.

_Now you're lying to your friends Trepe. Way to go. _

_It's better this way- _

_Sure. They'll be _so_ much happier when you suddenly die of whatever it is you're dying of. _

She tried to think of an alternative to her own argument, and sank down on the bench when she failed miserably.

_What am I going to say what are _they_ going to say what if I _don't_ die what if I do how are they going to react I don't want to do this I don't want to die. _

_I don't want to die!_

She reached into her pocket for the small container of pills and swallowed one as the pain pushed to the forefront of her mind and demanded to be noticed. She wiped a hand across her brow and flicked away the sweat onto the clear surface of the water behind her. She resisted the urge to cough as the painkiller mixture kicked in, and the pain slid to the back of her mind again.

She stood and made her way back to her dorm, pacing slowly. As she came to the archway leading to the dorms she staggered, and would have fell if…

"Instructor, are you _drunk_ or something?"

Quistis didn't even bother to resist as a pair of hands grabber her shoulders and held her upright. "Seifer," she acknowledged.

Another smirk. He had a lot to give out today it seemed. "Instructors being drunk on campus? _That_ wouldn't go down too well with the Commander now would it?" he said.

Quistis cocked a finger at him. _Come hither._ Seifer leaned closer.

"Yes?"

"The hell with you," she hissed. "The hell with you and your attitude and your worthless comments and your insignificant attempts at humour." She tried to push him away from her, but only managed a small shove. "Get away from me. I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. What?"

Seifer was staring at her intently. She tried to push him away again, but instead he moved his hands from her shoulders to her cheeks, and just stared at her. Finally he spoke.

"Trepe, are you actually _drugged up?_" he asked disbelievingly. Quistis succeeded in shaking free of his grip, and Seifer got a good look at her. "Hyne, you really are," he breathed.

Quistis reached into her pocket and threw the bottle at him. He caught it in surprise.

"There. Yes, I'm on drugs. Now just look at the damned packet and leave me alone!" she shouted.

Seifer looked at the bottle, and then back up at Quistis. "These are painkillers. For what?" he asked calmly.

Quistis looked balefully at Seifer, and then snatched the small bottle back, suddenly aware of what she had showed him. "For you and you Hyne-damned attitude!" she snarled, and then stalked off, not looking back at Seifer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis stalked away in as a straight a line as she was able, and, mercifully, pulled it off, striding away from Seifer and back to her rooms. She slammed the door shut and just stood there for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what she had just showed the person who hurt people and revealed secrets practically on a daily basis.

_No. Oh nonono! Stupid!_

She sat down on the bed and looked again at the pill bottle, searching the label quickly for any clues it could give a thief about exactly what they were for. She sighed in relief when she found none, and fell backwards onto the soft mattress.

She had lost her temper.

_She_ had lost her temper.

She had lost her _temper._

At _Seifer! _

She cursed and threw a hand at the light switch, flicking it off without bothering to change first. She crawled under the warmth of the bed and laid her head on the pillow, earning her small relief from the effects of the drugs.

_Why me? Why not someone who actually _deserves_ it? Why… _

She fell into the darkness of sleep, the question still hanging on the edge of her mind like splinter that she couldn't pull out. She suppressed a sob, knowing if she started crying now she might never stop.

_I don't want to die… _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer walked back towards his own dorm, making sure Quistis had already ran into hers. He shot a quick glance at the door as he passed it.

He hadn't expected any of tonight. He hadn't expected Trepe to be out after curfew when she had to teach him in the mornings, he hadn't expected _any_ of what she had said, with a bitterness and pain he could see without words. And he _sure_ as hell hadn't expected to find a small bottle of drugs on her.

He went into his medium-sized dorm without really noticing, mind on automatic. His first thought when he had picked up the bottle had been, he knew, entirely down to form. He had wanted to laugh in her face and taunt her about not being able to stand a little hardship. The second had been to let someone else, someone more important than her, know it, and land her well and truly in it. Then he had looked into he eyes again, and he let these possibilities slide. He had seen eyes like those before, mostly belonging to some poor soul he had been hired to eliminate. They signified a person who knows they're going to die, and doesn't give a damn about what happens in the space between now and that moment. Before the blonde Instructor had turned, Seifer had got a look at those eyes. Then she had turned her back on him, and walked off.

He lay back on his bed and tried to push the thought out of his head. Once he might have taunted her about it _anyway_, but one thing he couldn't afford to do this time was screw up. At that moment when she threw the bottle at him, he knew he had been _that_ close.

He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep. Tomorrow. He would think about this some other time. It was probably nothing.

Probably nothing.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

The end of another chapter.


	9. Best Friend's Trust

A quick change of perspective for once. 

**_____________________________________________________________________ **

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 9: Best Friend's Trust **

Xu was worried.

She and Quistis had been friends as long as… well… forever, going back to when they had both been cadets in their first year, and their new uniforms had still been starchy and uncomfortable on their backs. They'd been through training together, had been on their first actual field mission – which Quistis had passed and she had not – together, and she had smiled and clapped harder than everyone else when the nervous young blonde had gotten her Instructor's license. She'd helped with class arrangements and shifting aside work when Quistis had been snowed over with grading and papers, and had been ready with a shoulder to cry on whenever she had needed it. She never had. The strength of the barely-turned-twenties woman was amazing, and Xu had never once been worried about her ability to cope with whatever life threw at her.

If she was reading the signs right, maybe she had been wrong.

No-one else seemed to have noticed, but Xu could tell her friend was in pain. A glance, a conversation, a slight haze to the eyes, was all it took. That and even the stupidest person in existence couldn't fail to notice she was popping pills with the regularity of a junkie.

Xu walked down the corridor towards her best-friend's dorm as fast as she could without looking worried. Generally she could depend upon a pining Trepe being there, and she didn't need the envy shooting at her from jealous adolescents. She knocked briskly and waited for the reply.

The door creaked open, and Xu put her foot in the door before it could be closed upon her. She didn't have to bother. "Quisty, you're- _Quisty?_"

"What?" Quistis asked hoarsely.

Xu stared for a second before recovering. She had been right. Nothing to obvious. Nothing someone could point to and say 'you're ill', but her skin was paler, and her eyes were a lighter shade of blue than they had been the day before. "Are you- No, you're not OK," Xu said.

Quistis shook her head. "Xu, I'll be fine in a few-"

Xu tried to push her way past Quistis into the woman's dorm without actually touching her. Still, she brushed her shoulder, and was reached out as Quistis' reeled backwards as if struck. She caught the Instructor's shoulder and stared at her. "Quistis, you need to see Dr Kadowski," Xu said forcefully.

Quistis shook her head. "No," she said weakly. She tried to push Xu away from her, but all she succeeded in doing was concerning her friend more when she found she couldn't.

"Quistis, you're _not well_," Xu said with more volume, as if shouting would hammer the fact into her friend's head. "Please."

"Won't matter," Quistis whispered.

"Yes it will. You can't act like you're not sick. _Someone _will notice."

Quistis shook her head again. "I don't mean like that," she said.

Xu frowned. "What?"

Again the same gesture of futility. "Xu, there's nothing I can do except wait," Quistis said. She finally managed to dislodge Xu and sat down on her bed. Xu stayed standing.

"What, the doc doesn't have anything?" the brunette asked.

Quistis laughed. A laugh that sent shivers down Xu's spine for a reason she didn't know. "No." Suddenly she started to retch violently, and Xu's eyes widened as she fell to the floor. Quistis reached for hand out. "Bottle… please…" she gasped.

Xu looked around, and her gaze rested on the small container. She snatched them up and knelt down next to Quistis. The young instructor grabbed one and forced it down her throat, visibly struggling. Xu closed her eyes. "_Water_," she whispered, and cupped her hands. Instantly a small pool accumulated there, and Xu tilted Quistis' head up, allowing the cool liquid to run down her throat. Xu knelt down beside her and wrapped a comforting hand around her waist. "You OK?" she asked.

Quistis smiled wanly. "Aside from you having to hand-feed me you mean?" she whispered.

Xu smiled back, but there was no humour in it. "You're really sick aren't you?" she asked.

Quistis nodded. "I'm sorry."

Xu shook her head. "Are you… are you going to get better?" No reaction. "Are you?" she asked again. Quistis shook her head, slowly. Xu's hands flew to her mouth, badly suppressing a gasp. "Quisty…"

"Xu… don't cry, please," Quistis begged.

Xu stared at her. "How am I supposed not to!" she nearly shouted. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I mean… You tell me this now and… after we'd all won and… Hynedamnit this isn't fair!"

Quistis' mouth dropped open. After about five seconds she recovered the use of her voice. "You think _I_ don't think this is unfair? You think I wanted this? You think I wanted to die?" she demanded.

Xu wiped tears from her eyes. "No, damnit!" She took a deep breath. She blinked. "No, that isn't gonna work." She moved forwards and wrapped her arms around Quistis, and began to cry.

Quistis on her part didn't know how to respond. She had the vague idea that she should be trying to sooth her friend, but somehow it just didn't seem appropriate.

Xu picked pulled herself together and wiped the tears from her eyes. "What… How did you… What is it?" she asked quietly.

Quistis sighed, and explained.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She sat down heavily, and winced as a small ache shot through her. It felt like someone had stuck a needle in her head and sucked out al the fluid that cushions the brain, leaving hers bouncing around inside her skull. It hurts like hell._

_"Miss Trepe, are you listening?" Cid asked. _

_Quistis looked up at the rest of the staff. "Sorry sir, yes. I think it's a good idea." _

_Cid smiled and nodded around the table. "Excellent! We'll approve the funds transfer to Trabia before the end of the day." _

_Elisium, Trabia's new headmaster, nodded gratefully. "Thank you Cid. I know there hasn't been much income recently, but…" _

_Cid waved it away. "Nonsense! You're a fellow Garden. We have an obligation to help you." _

_Elisium smiled. "Still, we're grateful." _

_Cid beamed. "If that's everything else, no problems with the student body…" He looked around at Quistis, who shook her head as little as she could. "…Then meeting adjourned, and I'll see you next time!" He stood, and the others followed suit. Quistis winced again as she worked out a crick in her neck. _

Cid needs new chairs…

_A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her short reverie, and she turned to see the brunette head teacher of Trabia staring at her. _

_"Instructor Trepe, it's an honour," Elisium said. "I read about the Ultimecia Incident. We all owe you and the others a great deal." She held out her hand. _

_Quistis put aside her worries and smiled, shaking it. To her surprise, it was cold. "Headmistress." _

_Elisium smiled. "I may sound like a pining fangirl I know, but I've always wanted to meet you. There are a lot of people who do." The smile changed slightly. "I saw you on TV." _

_Quistis sighed. She knew what the woman was referring to. Her errant chase of Seifer through Timber. "That was an accident." _

_Elisium laughed. "Well, I just wanted to say 'hi'. I'll see you around." She gave one final smile and turned to walk from the meeting room, leaving Quistis to wonder what she had just missed. _

That… was unusual.

_Quistis frowned, and walked to the elevator without thinking about it. She entered the cafeteria about five minutes later to see a full lunch line, and checked for watch. The meeting must have _really_ overrun. _

_"Quisty!" _

_Quistis looked up as Selphie shrill greeting rung through the high-ceiling-ed room. She shook her head dramatically, making sure the bouncy young woman saw, and walked over. _

_"I wasn't _that_ loud!" Selphie complained. _

_"Sefie, people in Esthar heard you," Quistis said as she took a seat. A guilty though ran through her head. _This is the only place you ever see your friends anymore…_ She dismissed it. _

_"Nuh-uh!" _

_Quistis laughed at the horrified expression on her friend's face, when suddenly the laugh turned to a cough, and her throat burned. _

_"You OK?" Selphie asked. _

_Quistis waved her friend's concerns away. _It's just a bug. It'll go away soon. _She hoped. This was what she said anyways. _

_Selphie shrugged. "If you're sure." Her eyes lit up. "I forgot! I have to ask you some stuff about the Graduation Ball!" Selphie leaped into a tirade about the plans she had for world domination by way of party planning. At least, that was what it sounded like. She caught every other word and hoped to Hyne that this damn bug cleared up. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It comes and goes. The… effects… are different every time. I could be fine one day and half-dead the next," Quistis finished.

Xu had stayed silent throughout the entire thing. Twice she had reached out as if to touch her, and then sat back down on the floor. "I don't know what to say," she said weakly. "I just… don't."

Quistis laughed weakly. "Me neither." She sighed, holding back tears on behalf of her friend.

Xu stood. "IS there anything I can d-"

"No. I'm sorry Xu. I'm waiting on Odine now."

Xu's eyes blazed. "Don't trust that little bastard. He'd keep anyone hoping if it meant he had a subject to play with," she almost snarled.

Quistis smiled. "Thanks, but I need it." _Hope._

Xu nodded. "It's not fair," she said quietly.

Quistis stood. "Life isn't. Learn to deal with it. Oh, and can I ask a favour?"

Xu nodded. "Anything."

"Don't tell anyone. Please," she asked quietly.

Xu hesitated only for one second. "Yes."

Quistis smiled again, and for a second Xu saw her old friend through the mask of pain and drugs. "Thank you." She paused. "You were always there for me, even if I never knew it," she whispered.

Xu smiled weakly. "I always will be." She stood and brushed a stray tear from her eye. "See you around Quisty," she said quietly, sliding open the door.

Quistis smiled back. "I'll still be here," she replied. The unspoken addendum was not said. _For now._

Xu walked from the room, and nearly walked into someone in the corridors.. "Watch where you're going!" she hissed.

"Hey, you're the one walking around with your head in the mud."

Xu looked up, and if anything her mood got even worse. "Seifer. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Seifer scratched his head in mock puzzlement. "Well, since I do kinda live here, I thought I might have a look around, see if I can find anywhere to sleep, y'know?" he drawled.

Xu pushed past him and walked away. "Just go wherever it is you're going," she said.

Seifer stared after Xu and smiled. _Running out of comebacks?_ He didn't say it though. He watched Xu leave, and saw her reach a hand to her face to wipe away something. He turned to see where she had walked out of, and sighed. Trepe. What the hell was going _on_ with that woman?

He was about to turn and walk away when the door swung open.

"What do you want?" Quistis asked tiredly.

For the first time in years, Seifer was caught totally short. "Er, what?"

Quistis frowned. "You heard," she said in exasperation.

Seifer did some quick thinking. "I… uh... was just wondering… when next study session is," he finished unconvincingly.

Quistis wasn't convinced. "Really?" Seifer nodded. "Tomorrow, nine ay-em," she said sharply, and made to shut the door.

Seifer tried to win back some points. "You sure you're up to it?" he asked cockily.

If looks could kill, Seifer would have been dust. "Depend on it," Quistis said quietly, and summarily slammed the door in his face.

Seifer stood there for a few seconds before moving off, thinking.

Damn, she's pissed at something alright.

_That's you, you idiot. _

_Doesn't seem like it. Xu came from her room nearly crying… _

_Something's up… _

_Wonder what… _

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Yeah, I know the romance is taking its own sweet time. Don't rush me.


	10. Secret Keepers

The reason I don't affix a specific date or time-elapsed bit somewhere is that I honestly don't know how many chapters this is going to run to yet. It _won't_ be fifty! 

Sorry the update is slightly late today. I've been busy... er... sleeping. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 10: Secret Keepers **

_"Squall, Quistis is here to see you,"_ Rinoa's vice chimed through the intercom cheerfully.

Squall gladly put down the stack of papers he had on his desk and pressed the button to reply. "Please send her in," he said calmly. _How can she stay so happy buried under all this?_ Normal Garden paperwork was bad enough. Missions, results, graduations, problems, all of it seemed to come through here, and the funds that had to be transferred to Trabia were not making things any easier.

The doors swung open and Quistis calmly walked into the room.

"Squall," she said formally.

Squall leaned back, his body glad at the chance for any moment not involving his writing hand. "Quistis. What's up?" he asked.

"I would like to resign my position at Instructor at Balamb Garden effective after the end of the current academic year," she said formally.

Squall blinked. "Why?"

Amazing how easy the words came once you had some experience saying them. "Because in less than two months I will be dead."

She got exactly what she had been expecting. Nothing. Not a word, not a sound came from Squall's throat for one whole minute. Then;

"Are you sure?"

She almost laughed at him. "Yes." She raised her hand to stave off the next question. "There's no cure."

Squall leaned forward, oblivious to his back screaming at him. "Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Odine is my doctor. If he can't figure it out, I don't think anyone else will."

"I'm… sorry," he said slowly. "I don't know what else to say."

"Saying you'll accept my resignation would be a good start," Quistis said slyly.

Squall nodded. "Of course. I mean…" He frowned. "At the _end_ of the academic year?"

Quistis' expression became deadpan. "I have one last thing to take care of."

Squall looked at her for a few seconds, and then nodded. He understood. "Sure. So do we all." Standing, he walked around his desk and embraced her. "It isn't fair," he whispered.

"So I've been told. Kidding!" she said quickly, when she saw the look on his face. She pulled away from him. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." She stepped backwards and went to walk out of the office. "I'll see you around," she said. Striding from the room, she didn't look back, and left Squall standing there staring after her. Sitting back down, he tried to focus on the paperwork in front of him, but couldn't. he slammed his fist down on the desk, in anger and frustration.

_"Damnit!"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis walked past Rinoa as she left, and caught her as she was looking up from a stack of shredded trees.

"What'cha talk about?" the young sorceress asked, possibly the only person in the world who could write fill acres of forms with a smile.

"Just some technical crap, not important. You know how the Faculty Staff are," she said dismissively.

Rinoa laughed, that musical laugh that had the ability to melt the coldest heart. "I hear that. Oh! I hear you're doing well with Seifer. What's your secret?"

"Bore him to death."

Rinoa laughed again. "Should have tried that the first time, may- Oh! I'm sorry!" she said quickly.

Quistis smiled. "It's OK. I got over losing my license," she said. And she had. When the horizon is so much closer, everything comes into perspective.

"You'll get him this time," Rinoa said encouragingly.

"I know," Quistis replied simply, and started the walk back to the elevator.

The doors closed, blocking her off temporarily from the rest of the world. The mask she had been wearing fell, and she felt tired. She leaned back against the wall, and popped a single painkiller into her mouth, feeling it's soothing effect run through her body, banishing the pains, at least for the time being. She checked the digital clock some Faculty person had decided would look good inserted into the elevator, and sighed.

_School time… _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer was waiting for her in the Library when she came in. He turned even before she got within a dozen metres.

"Good morning Instructor. Losing your touch?"

One look told him that simple taunts were not going to work today. "Sit down Seifer," Quistis said calmly. She pulled out a chair nosily and sat without waiting looking at him. "Did you read those books I set you?" she asked, fully expecting an answer of-

"Yes."

-Not that. OK. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised. Pleasantly, for a change. So you can tell me-" She asked a complicated question about the mechanics of the junctioning system he couldn't possibly know if he didn't read the books. The answer came after three seconds thought, equally as calmly as her and the reply was textbook. Quistis asked a few more, and Seifer rattled off the answers like he was a born encyclopaedia. He smiled.

"Surprised?"

Quistis smiled at him. "Actually, yes," she admitted.

Seifer leaned back in his chair, arms linked over his head. "I just needed the right teacher," he said calmly.

Quistis snorted. As insults went… "I was your teacher the last time as well," she said simply.

Seifer recovered magnificently. "Are you sure there aren't just two of you?" he asked.

_Soon enough there isn't going to be _one_ of me. _

"Eh?" Seifer asked, puzzled.

Quistis blinked. "What?"

"What do you mean?" Seifer asked again. "You just said something about not being one of you."

Quistis waved it away as casually as possible. "Just mumbling to myself. Now, since you seem to have those books pretty well-" _Did I say that out loud? Ooooh crap..._

"No, wait. Trepe, what the hell is going on?" he asked, growing more irritated. "I saw those pills you're taking, and Xu was almost _crying_ when she came out of your dorm last night! What the _hell_ is going on?"

Quistis froze, but only for a second. "That's none of your Hynedamned business _Cadet_ Almasy," she said.

Not this time. "I think it is. I'm sure Commander Puberty would be interested to know that one of his favourite _instructors_ is becoming a regular little junkie," he said, and smiled.

Quistis sighed. _Oh, the hell with it._ She stood and turned her back on him, walking away. "He already knows, Seifer," she said sweetly.

Seifer jumped up and followed at a same distance. "Oh, and did the good leader have anything to say about having a druggie on the staff?" he asked sarcastically.

Quistis kept walking, and didn't turn. "Seifer, if you used your eyes instead of your mouth for once, you might have seen the label on the damned bottle!" she said, losing her temper.

Seifer didn't stop walking, but he did stop talking. Not for long though, as he remembered what the bottle had been of. "So, you got a little sprain fighting a Grat or something? I thought you were tougher than _that,_" he said, changing tack instantly and smoothly.

She had had enough. She stopped and turned. "I'm dying," she said.

Seifer grinned. "Sure, and Squall's thinking about doing something sensible for once," he said. Quistis just stared at him and shook her head once. "You're kidding," he said dismissively.

"No, I'm really not," she said.

Seifer looked into her face, and remembered the look he had seen in her eyes. "You're not," he said.

"And before you ask, no cure. I'm sure you won't ask whether there's anything you can do for me, so don't bother."

"…" Seifer was actually speechless.

Quistis laughed at him. She actually _laughed_ at him. "No witty comeback this time? Why not, you laughed at other people's suffering before, why not now?" she said savagely.

Seifer took a step back. "I don't… I mean… I don't know what to say," he said lamely.

Quistis sighed. "No, you never did, did you?" she said sadly, and turned to keep walking, leaving Seifer standing in the Garden hallways, staring after her again, like he seemed to find himself doing more and more often, for a variety of reasons.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis told herself not to look back as she walked away, Seifer staring after her.

"Quistis _wait!_" he shouted after her.

She smiled. _He called me Quistis._ "What?" she shouted back.

"Wait _up!_"

She stopped and turned to see him running towards her, skidding to a halt. She frowned. She'd walked farther than she thought.

Seifer got his breath back. "What do you mean dying?" he asked.

She felt like screaming at him. "As in death you idiot. What do you _think_ I could be talking about?" she asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Seifer stopped. "Sorry," he said.

Quistis blinked. "What?" she asked.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said, I just don't believe it. What are _you_ apologising for?"

Seifer shrugged. "It's tough luck, is all. What is it?"

Quistis took in that statement. _Makes a change._ "I don't know, and you know what, I really don't care. Please, you can study on your own, the books are on the table." She turned to walk away again, but an arm on her shoulder stopped her.

"Are you sure you're taking this entirely seriously?" Seifer asked with no small measure of incredulous tone in his voice.

Quistis smiled and placed a hand against his cheek. "Seifer, trying to be worried on my account is sweet. Don't bother," she said.

Seifer would have spluttered if he knew how. "I wasn't! I mean, I…"

Quistis sighed. _Now as good a time as any…_ "Seifer listen. Just pass the SeeD exam and get in this time. You could have done it years ago if you had made the effort." Her eyes mock-flared. "So you're damn well gonna do it this time."

Seifer stared into her eyes. For a second Quistis was sure he was going to say something stupid, but instead he brought his feet together and snapped off a perfect SeeD salute.

"Yes _sir_," Seifer said, then resumed his usual cocky stance, and turned to leave. Quistis watched him go and smiled.

"Nice to know you have _some_ common sense," she whispered to his retreating back, and turned to go back to her own dorm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer collapsed o his own bed. He immediately stood up again and started pacing around the room.

_Trepe is _dying?

He shivered slightly and brought his coat up further around himself.

For most of his life- scratch that, for _all_ of his life that he remembered, Trepe had been pretty much always there during their mutually forgotten and recently remembered childhood, at Garden as a fellow student, and then – still at Garden – as an untouchable beauty everyone had looked up to but no-one had ever touched, including him. His inner conscious, occasionally jerked into life, spoke up.

_And now you never will. Stupid. You might have had your chance in the past if you'd been that _little_ less self-absorbed for even a second. _

_She started it. It's her fault- _

_Her fault she was better than you? You _remember_ you're graduation ball. I know you do. So does she probably. And you had the perfect opportunity, and then your ego kicked back in. Nice going._

"_Damnit!_"

Seifer would not have been surprised if he ever learned that squall had exactly the same reaction. Quistis had often commented that they were both alike in more ways than martial. He had always denied it, and then shot back some remark at her. That had been pretty much all he had ever given her. Sarcastic remarks and put-downs.

_It's a hate-hate relationship._

_It could have been different…_

_Stop living in the past. She hates your guts._

Seifer forced himself to stop pacing and sit down on his bed. Even then he found the need to run the Hyperion around, giving his hands something to do. He recalled her hand against his cheek, and the smile on her face as he had tried to think of something to say that wasn't predictable or corny.

Just pass the SeeD exam and get in this time

Seifer had caught the unspoken words. _Please. For me._

He finally lay back on his bed and tried to get some sleep. She still cared, even if she didn't actually know it. That was good for a smile.

Not much good though.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

So, he knows now. Yup.


	11. Phone Call

Sorry guys but no Echoes next week, as we're going to visit relatives. Days will return in two weeks, and hopefully I'll have some more chapters already prepared by then. 

See ya! 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 11: Phone Call**

Quistis and Xu sat in the empty classroom, paperwork strewn over the desk in between them both, looking at test scores and assessments by the faculty and other instructors and about a dozen different other types of forms and protocols designed to make a teacher's life a living hell. Xu listened attentively as Quistis pointed out certain students and added her own comments, showing her best friend who went well with who and what weapons/magic/GFs. XU kept stealing glances up at the blonde when she knew Quistis wasn't looking.

_You wouldn't think from looking at her…_

She was so calm and… well… _normal_. If it had been Xu, then… she didn't know what she would be doing right now. Borrowing large amounts of money from banks probably. Unlike Quistis she had always had a wild streak buried deep down inside that sometimes surfaced in things like Tiddles.

"Xu?"

Xu looked up. "Sorry, I was just thinking," she said.

"About what?"

Xu shrugged. "Stuff. All of this." She gestured down at the mass of words. "Taking up classes again."

"You didn't have to volunteer to do this you know," Quistis said quietly.

"It's the least I can do," Xu replied insistently.

Quistis smiled. "Thanks."

Xu raised one eyebrow. "You _want_ to keep Seifer? You're going to have enough trouble anyways," she muttered.

Quistis' smile increased, and Xu saw something approaching evilness glint in her eye. "Oh, I have a way to shut him up," she said. She didn't elaborate further and Xu didn't ask. She gathered up the sheaf of classwork and assignments and tottered over to the door, muttering under her breath as she did so. Quistis suppress a laugh, and Xu turned back to glare at her. She waved, and the brunette walked out, having very little idea of what she had gotten herself into.

Her head snapped up quickly as a low beeping noise echoed through the spacious classroom, and she sighed and reached into her pocket for her small mobile. "Yes?" she asked wearily. She found herself sitting up straight as a familiar and _incredibly_ welcome voice spoke.

_"Mizz Trepe?" _Odine asked.

"Doctor Odine. Can I help you?" she asked, then cursed herself silently.

_"No, off course not! But Odine can help you! Yes I can! Odine is thinking he hass found zis meesteriouus illness!"_

"When can I see you?" she asked quickly.

_"As soon as you can be herr!"_ Odine exclaimed cheerfully. It wasn't often he could give such good news.

Quistis found her hands shaking, and smiled. "Thank you doctor," she whispered gratefully, and jabbed the button to hang up. She laughed, once, and then leaned back in her chair, smiling up at the sky, and whatever deity was looking down on her at this minute. Not usually a devout person, she found herself whispering a small prayer to Hyne in thanks. There is always hope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes Brea?" Xu asked, turning away from the tree everyone was aiming at.

The young woman put her hand down. "Where's Instructor Trepe? She usually teaches Elemental Attenuation," Brea asked in puzzlement.

Xu shook her head. "Quistis is taking a break from teaching to concentrate on personal matters. She isn't going to be teaching your last year," she replied. Several people (mostly male) made 'aww'-ing noises and looked like they were going to complain. Xu raised her hand. "I and some other Instructors will be finishing off her classes. Sorry about the disturbance."

"Is Quistis OK?" a student shouted from the back of the crowded class-people.

Xu smiled. "She's fine," she said, managing to lie and tell the truth at the same time. "Now can we please get back to the lesson in hand?" She pointed at a random figure. "Simon, what do Fire-" She reeled off a complicated question about how opposing elements could sometimes have the same properties, whilst her mind was somewhere else completely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer looked up as Quistis walked into the library. "Instructor," he said grudgingly.

Quistis looked across at him as if she had just noticed his presence in the room. "Hello Seifer," she said softly, the short sentence coming out cheerfully against all intentions.

"So, what are we going to _study _today?" he said harshly.

Quistis shook her head. "_You_ are going to keep reading those books I gave you, and try out some of the advanced junctioning experiments – please try not to blow your head off – and then come back and write it up as an essay on the volatility of attempting to cast more than one spell at once. Pay attention to the warnings."

Seifer couldn't resist. "Just me? And where will you be?" He had been aiming for something a lot more venomous, but for some reason he just didn't have the heart.

Oh, I wonder why not. It's not like she's a different person.

_Just…_

"I'm going back to Esthar," Quistis replied. Seifer raised one eyebrow. "Odine thinks he ahs something," she found herself saying, and then shut her mouth.

Seifer seemed hesitant to even speak aloud the fact that she was ill. "So I keep working while you're gone?" he asked.

Quistis nodded. She drew out a chair and sat down. "Seifer, answer me one question," she said, staring into his eyes.

Seifer shrugged. "Sure. Whatever," he said casually.

"When you found out about your past with us, did you care?"

Seifer was caught short by the question, and leaned back in his seat. "Why?" he asked, trying to divert her attention.

"Because I want to know what you think, about the past, about us" she replied quietly.

Seifer just looked at her for a few seconds, and then he let out his breath when he meant 'us' in the sense of the entire gang, and just Quistis and he. He hated to admit it, but he was slightly disappointed. He shrugged. "I didn't much care," he answered, quite truthfully.

Quistis frowned. "It didn't matter to you? Anything? Zell telling Matron about lighting fireworks on the beach, Selphie always hitting Irvine when he wouldn't do as she asked, you and Squall always fighting," she said.

"You, always bossing people around," Seifer butted in.

"You always breaking everyone else's toys."

"You making Zell stop crying and sitting in the corner like Matron did."

Quistis paused. "I didn't remember that," she admitted. She looked back up. "I remember you and Zell fighting that day b the beach though," she said nastily. "As I recall, _he_ won, and you ran off," she said.

Seifer looked surprised. "I didn't think anyone else would remember that," he said.

Quistis smiled. "Some of us are just better at remembering," she said slowly, and then looked back down at the book in front of her.

Seifer, however, kept staring at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Quistis looked back up. "What do you mean?" she asked sweetly.

Seifer got _horrible _shivers. "You said some people remember more than others. What did you mean, did-" He stopped.

"'Did' what Seifer?" Quistis asked.

Seifer took a _deep_ breath and said it. "We weren't friends, were we?" he asked.

Quistis just looked at him for a second, and then laughed, the kind Seifer would have been hard put to describe without including the words 'airy'.

She held up one hand and put another to her mouth. She removed it when she had managed to stop laughing. "I… you thought…" She started laughing again.

"Hey, cut it out!" Seifer shouted, becoming painfully aware that he had just embarrassed himself.

Quistis stopped laughing again. "Actually I was referring to one time when Selphie poured custard over your head and you cried." Seifer's mouth fell open. Quistis went on. "But your idea is much more ridiculous. I think we hated each other at the time." She giggled. "What gave you that idea?" she asked. She knew how he thought. "Truthfully," she added.

Seifer knew he was trapped. "Just a thought," he muttered.

Quistis smiled at him. "Cute."

"Did you just call me cute?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm in a good mood today. Don't jinx it," Quistis warned. "And yes, I did."

Seifer searched for the correct response for this and, not finding one, went down not so much the path of least resistance but the path not least manly-answers. "You're not bad either," he said quietly.

Quistis just stared at him for a few seconds, and then shook her head sadly. She looked back down at the book, and quickly checked her watch. "Come on, I have to set you this. I leave in a few minutes. Timewaster,"

Seifer would normally have pointed out that it was _she_ who had made the conversation, but he had the feeling she wouldn't have cared. He looked down at the book and tried to concentrate, and not look up at her.

Five minutes later Quistis pushed away from the table and stood. "Good. Carry on with that. I don't know how long I'll be gone, so Xu will occasionally check in one you."

"_What?_ She'll kill me!" Seifer complained loudly.

Quistis shook her head. "Keeping you on your toes is no bad thing." She turned and walked out. "I'll see you when I see you. Remember it isn't that long 'till graduation."

"Quisty!" Seifer shouted just before she reached the door.

Quistis smiled at his use of her old nickname. _Looks like you remembered _some_ things._ "Yes?"

"…Good luck."

Quistis smiled at him again, wit genuine warmth. "Thank you." She walked out, leaving Seifer standing alone in the library staring after once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis smiled happily as she walked from the library towards the hanger where the Ragnarok (barely) fit in. She waved at Zell and laughed as his distraction caused something angular to fall away from the ship's innards and nearly fell on him.

"Off to Esthar again?" he shouted across the metal floor. Quistis nodded. "Gimme a few." And he disappeared back inside the red metal spacecraft.

She jogged up the entryway into the ship and took the lift up to the bridge, staring into the bulkhead, for the first time in days the spectre of death not as close as she had imagined it to be. It would be the next few days under Odine's watch that would decide how close it would stay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer heard the familiar roar of engines and looked out of the window to see a streak of read head southeast across the sky towards Esthar. He sighed, and found himself thinking of his last conversation.

_We weren't friends, were we?_

What had made him ask her _that_ question, of all questions? He shook his head as if to forcibly eject the thought from his head, and went towards the cafeteria, where the dinner ladies had at least stopped glaring at him, and were working through 'dismissive' to 'polite' in small stages. It made a change.

His gave drifted back across to the windows and the rapidly thinning vapour-trail of the Esthar-bound ship.

_Cute. _

_Did you just call me cute?_

_I'm in a good mood today. Don't jinx it. And yes, I did._

Seifer frowned, and tried to get on with eating his salad. However he still couldn't get the last two words out of his head.

_She _did?

_She did…_

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Another chapter done… Ah… I'm trying to avoid the old 'they were friends back at the orphanage' thing by the way.


	12. False Alarm

Well, I'm back from holidays, so let the fic continue. Did ya miss me? 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 12: False Alarm **

"Hi Quisty, you OK?" Ellone asked.

Quistis waved the question away, but then smiled and nodded, figuring she had better get used to that question. Ellone smiled back, and started walking towards Odine's lab as Zell climbed from the Ragnarok's cockpit window and settled down to catch some rays, forgetting, as usual, to put on any sunblock, and that Esthar's camo-shield focussed sunlight. Ellone and Quistis had the exact same thought as he dropped off on top of the 'head' of the airship, and giggled.

"He's gonna be cooked by the time we get back though," Ellone said seriously.

Quistis shrugged. "Serves him right. It's only the fifth time."

Ellone grinned. "Did Odine tell you about what he found out?"

Quistis shook her head, psychically buoyed by the younger girl's enthusiasm. "No, but he sounded pretty happy on the phone." As she walked she resisted the urge to skip. "Did he tell _you_?"

Ellone shook her head and sat down on one of the small HoverTeacups. "Nope, but I'm just gonna tag along, if that's alright with you."

Quistis nodded, looking outside as the never-boring scenery f Esthar city glided past them as if they were on a large conveyer belt. Which they were, sort of. "Sure."

A few minutes later the flying device Esthar used as public transportation drew up at the small raised dais outside of O-Lab, and the two woman walked into the building. Quistis looked up at the architecture, and for the first time looked at it with affection instead of trepidation.

Doors slid open soundlessly, and Quistis and Ellone were instantly greeted by a loud and expressive collar, with Odine hiding under it.

"Mizz Trepe! How nize! We were waiting for yoo!"

Quistis smiled at the short man. "Doctor. You said you had something…?" she asked quickly.

Dr Odine's ego seemed to be in danger of taking off. "Yezz! Odine haz been looking, and he haz found vhat iz going on!"

Quistis' heart stopped. "What?" she said quietly. "Really? Are you sure?" _Don't be joking please don't be joking. _

Odine raised one finger. "We are thinking so!" He ran over to one of the myriad and seemingly identical control panels on the walls of the roomy lab and started pushing buttons, drawing up diagrams he dismissed about as quickly. Quistis fidgeted as a pair of figures appeared on the screen.

"Eet iz in ze DNA!" Odine proclaimed triumphantly.

He was met by polite and impatient passivity. "What?" Quistis asked unsubtly.

Odine stared at her for a few seconds, and then an invisible person seemed to wind him back up, and he sprung into life. "Zis illnezz zat you havv is not only yours, it izz _yours_! It hazz been tailored to specifically to attack your DNA!" he turned away, and Ellone shivered slightly as a familiar glint ran into his eye. "If zis could be adapted to be changed too somezon elzes DNA, ze pozzibilities are endlezz!"

She had had enough. "Odine, what the hell are you talking about?" Quistis asked angrily.

"Do not hurry Odine! I waz getting to yoo!" He mashed a button with his fist, and the display disappeared. "Zis technology doez not exizt in zis time. It must have come from ze future!"

Quistis sat back down in her seat. "What?" she asked quietly.

Odine did not notice. "Zees izz impozzible with even Esthar's devizes. Zere iz only one place it could have came from!"

Quistis felt Ellone rest an arm on her shoulder, and she grabbed It, grateful for any human contact. "Ultimecia," she whispered.

Odine misinterpreted her tone for a question. She izz ze only pozzible source. Odine remembers when yoo came back from ze future."

"So… you can't do anything?" Ellone asked, as Quistis just stared at the floor, and the girl felt her flinch as she said it.

Odine shrugged. "Zis ees early dayz yet. Zee first step iz always ze diagnosis. Next comes ze cure."

"Is that it?"

Odine turned. "Eh?"

Quistis looked up. "Is that what you called me here for? Just so you could tell me what you know?"

Odine shrugged. "Vhat else vould I kall yoo here for?" Without warning, Quistis moved, and Odine was hanging in the air.

"_Telling me you could fix me would've helped!"_ she screamed at him.

Ellone's eyes went wide, and she jumped up and tried to drag Quistis away. She didn't have to bother. Quistis dropped Odine and fell to the ground in front of him, and started coughing and gasping for air.. Ellone's eyes went wide and she draped an arm around her and helped her up, glaring at Odine. "You bastard," she hissed.

Odine just looked confused. "Vhat? I told her vhat I know," he coughed, massaging his throat. "She attaked me!"

Ellone looked up. She started to say something, but then checked herself, and just glared. _We'll talk later._ She slowly levered Quistis up from the floor and helped her outside the lab.

Odine turned to the silent assistant. "Vhat did I do?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis closed her eyes and brushed away the tears, sitting down outside the lab. "I'm sorry about that," she said quietly.

"He was a jerk. He deserved it," Ellone said venomously.

Quistis smiled. "Thanks. I shouldn'tve blown up at him though."

Ellone moved around and sat next to her. "Hey, I thought it was gonna be more than that too. I can't imagine how all this must feel."

Quistis chuckled slightly. "It's not all that bad," she said, and coughed again.

Ellone patted her on the back until it stopped. "You don't mean that," she said.

Quistis shrugged. "It's… not what I had expected," she said simply.

"Quisty?" Ellone asked.

"Yeah, Sis?"

"What _is_ it like?" Ellone asked quietly.

Quistis leaned back and looked at the ceiling and sighed. "It… It's not like I'm looking damned forward to it or something. It's just…" She clicked her fingers in irritation, looking for the right words. "I know I'm gonna die now, and nothing else matters," she whispered sadly. "I don't want to, Hyne knows I don't want tom but if there's nothing that anyone can do, then why fight it?" she asked rhetorically.

Ellone was shocked. _Quisty? Have you given up already?_

Quistis glanced upwards, and must have seen the look in her face. "I'm _not _giving up. Sometimes though I wake up and everything hurts so bad and I wonder what the hell I did to deserve this. Why me? Why not someone who actually _did something_, like some Galbadian or someone like that!"

Ellone stared down at the despairing woman. "You did nothing to deserve this. You heard from that insensitive idiot Odine this was that sorceress-bitch. If they're trying to kill you, then you know you're doing something right."

Quistis snorted. "Well, she got it right."

Ellone's hands flew to her mouth. "Ohmy- You know I didn't mean that."

Quistis looked up. "I know you didn't Elle. It's OK.,2 she said encouragingly.

"None of this is fair," Ellone said.

"Saying it won't change the fact that it's happening." _I wonder whether you'll be this calm when you're hacking your guts out and lying in the infirmary hooked up to an IV tube._

"Quistis, are you OK?" Ellone asked quickly.

Quistis broke out of her morbid thought-train and stood. "I'll be fine." _You're saying that pretty often now…_ "I really have to get back to Balamb Garden, there are things I need to finish."

Ellone walked out with her as far as the hovering seats and watched her. "Come back and visit will yoy, before- Well, just visit, please," she asked.

Quistis nodded. "Of course I will. I'll see you again." Then the public transport was zipping away, and Quistis lost sight of the young girl after only three seconds. She sighed and turned back to face forwards. She felt a dull ache in her head, one that had been getting steadily worse since Odine had ruined her entire day. She reached into her pocket for the small bottle of painkillers, and then cursed silently and slapped the seat when she realised she had left them back at Garden. She was going to have to life with it for now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell looked up groggily from his nap as a he heard footsteps from across the Airstation, and sat up as he saw Quistis walking towards the Ragnarok. He winced as he slid down from the top of the ship. "Heya Quisty. Do what you needed to?" he asked.

Quistis nodded, and wiped a hand across her forehead. "Yeah. I'm sorry about dragging you out here again Zell," she said sympathetically.

Zell waved it away. "Nah! I get to work on my suntan!" he said cheerfully.

Quistis looked him up and down. "Sun_burn_ more like," she said wryly.

Zell shrugged and smiled, trying not to cringe or run around to find the nearest body of water and jump in. "Doesn't bother me," he lied.

Quistis smiled. "Sure." She hesitated for a few seconds. At least, she seemed to. "Listen, can we get back to Balamb?"

Zell shrugged again. "Sure, what's up?" he looked a little closer at her, and Quistis batted his face away. "You still look a little peaky. You're not gonna collapse again are ya?" he asked in concern.

"No, Zell, I am not going to collapse on you, but I just need to get back to Balamb Garden. Please," she said quietly.

Zell turned and headed for the open bay, Quistis following him. "Sure," he said.

Zell ran ahead to the cockpit, and by the time the elevator stopped he was already powering up the engines. She collapsed into a chair and tried to cushion her head with her hands. Still the noise and vibrations hurt like nothing else. She closed her eyes against the window and tried to nullify the pain by way of sleep.

Zell looked over his shoulder at Quistis and smiled as he saw she had dropped off to sleep. He turned his attention back to the window in front of him, and levelled the Ragnarok and set the primitive autopilot for the trip back. He then reached under the control panel and brought out a blanket. Standing, he threw the woollen article over Quistis and made sure she was covered. She shifted under it, and frowned I her sleep. Zell noticed she was still sweating, and laid a hand on her forehead. He hissed and drew it away. _Damn woman, you're burning up._ He sat back down in the pilot's seat, and drew a dog-eared novel from under the seat, and settled down to finish reading on the trip back to Balamb.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke with a pounding headache, and Zell shaking her awake, which didn't help. She shook a hand in his direction. "Stop that," she said weakly.

Zell stopped. "Sorry. We're back though. Hey, you sleep pretty heavy you know, even through all that turbulence over the ocean you didn't move a wink. Wish I could sleep like that."

Quistis slowly made her way down the ramp back into the hanger, trying to make as little movement as possible. "Zell?"

"I mean, I can sleep, but-"

"Zell."

"An- oh, sorry. Yeah?"

"Could you keep it down a little?" she asked politely as she could under the circumstances.  
Zell stopped. "Uh, sure," he said, much quieter.

Quistis smiled. "Thanks," she said, and heard the doors slide open. She turned to see who had just come in. She raised one eyebrow when she saw who it was, and smiled slightly as Seifer leaned against the doorframe.

"Back so soon?" he asked calmly.

Quistis inclined her head slightly. "There wasn't much to say, so I'm back," she replied.

Seifer scratched his head. "Did you find? I mean, you know, anything?" he asked.

Quistis debated the various responses, and then just shook her head, ignoring the pain it caused. "No, but thanks for asking." Seifer's facial expression changed, very slightly, and he looked… disappointed? Worried? She couldn't tell, but she needed rest. "Seifer, I need to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Lessons as normal."

Seifer nodded. "Fine. See you then." He walked away, leaving Quistis to walk in the opposite direction to her own room.

_Even when he's not trying to be he still seems… confrontational. I wonder why?_ It would wait until tomorrow. She quickly flicked the door open and reached across for the small container she had forgotten to take to Esthar, and gulped one down. She then fell onto her bed as the soothing feeling washed through her, chasing away the pain, and she fell asleep, as one more day was ticked off.

**_____________________________________________________________________ **

"Ein Coathanger?"

"Ya."

Enough! Sleep now!


	13. Promise?

Back into normal schedule of updates now… _____________________________________________________________________ Fifty Days 

**Chapter 13: Promise? **

_Ultimecia hovered above them, her, Squall and Irvine balanced somehow in the middle of space. Her faceless body floated through the star field, throwing curses and spell at the three with equal abandon. They had dodged around those they could, and gritted their teeth against the pain and absorbed the rest._

_"Time…" _

She knew this dream. Ultimecia would become less calm, and suddenly a massive blue apparition would appear under them, and blast where they had been standing a second ago, before they jumped away.

_"It will not wait…" _

_Quistis turned and snapped her whip at the woman as Irvine fired round after round of pulse ammo at her. _

_"No matter…" _

_"Just die already!" Irvine screamed. _

_"How hard you hold on…" _

_Squall leaped up and threw the Lionheart over his shoulder, scoring a huge gnash down Ultimecia's side. She didn't seem to notice. _

_"It escapes you…" _

_Quistis ducked backwards for a second, and then her eyes blazed blue light and twin beams slammed into Ultimecia's front. _

_"And…" _

_Squall dodged under a wild swipe, and struck forward one last time with his Gunblade. Quistis breathed a sigh of relief as she- _

_But she didn't. _

_"All that remains…" _

_The sightless face turned slightly, and stared directly at Quistis, the strange orb in the centre, nearly hypnotising her. _

_"Is…" _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis woke up in a cold sweat, eyes wide, and reached out to her table, fingers closing around the glass of water on the nightstand. She gulped it down and tried to get her breath back.

_That never happened. She died then…_

She ran a hand through her hair and it came away covered in sweat. _And she never looked at me either. _

She jumped as a shrill beep sounded right next to her ear, and then cursed and thumped her alarm clock. The first rays of sunlight were drifting through the window already, and she interspaced her arm with the sun. She was definitely turning into a night person.

She thought about just going back to sleep, but the dull and slowly increasing ache in her skull told her this was not going to be the best option. Reluctantly she climbed out from under the sheets and got ready to face the morning.

On the way out of the dorm she nodded amiably at a few students who waved at her, one of who blushed. She shook her head inwardly as the boy wandered off, trying to ignore the constant throbbing in her head.

She stopped as suddenly the world started to swim, and grabbed the nearest wall before she could collapse. She didn't know how long she stood there, but when the world stopped spinning she was still leant against it, and-

"Instructor, are you alright?" a passing student asked quietly, staring at her.

Quistis looked around at the young girl and smiled. "Yes Brea, I'm-" She tried to stand up straight, but she couldn't, "-not." She fell forwards, and the student squeaked as Quistis fell backwards against the wall. "Instructor!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Kadowski looked up from her papers as the door to the infirmary swung open, and then her eyes widened in shock and she shoved her chair backwards against the wall as a student walked into the room, supporting Quistis Trepe. She moved around and looped her other arm around the limp woman and guided her slowly to a bed. The student just stood there near the door, and finally Kadowski turned to her. "Thanks for bringing her here," she said gently.

The girl didn't move to leave, but instead stayed rooted to the spot, staring at Quistis unconscious form on the bed. "Is she gonna be OK?"

She looked at her again. "Are you one of her students?" she asked. Brea nodded. "She's going to be fine," she said forcefully. She looked down as a hand grabbed her, and saw Quistis staring up at her. "Quistis! You're awake!" A hand grabbed her coat, and Quistis lips opened soundlessly. She leaned closer, and then looked back up at the student. "Go find Headmaster Cid and tell him Quistis is in the infirmary. _Go!_"

The student almost _ran_ from the room, and Kadowski sighed. "OK Quistis, she's gone, you can tell me what's wrong now."

So she did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer walked jut behind Cid as he walked into the infirmary. Cid went turned and walked straight over to Dr Kadowski, and started talking to her. It didn't seem to be an open conversation, so he just leaned against a wall and crossed his arms.

_Why do they even want me here?_

He sighed irritably and walked towards the door, and then stopped when he heard a weak cough. He turned and pushed the flimsy plastic curtain aside, and paused.

Quistis lay under the hospital sheets, sleeping, an IV lead snaking into her arm below her rolled-up sleeve. Seifer shuddered slightly as he looked at her face. When she was awake she could at least put on an air of normality, but when she was sleeping the mask fell down, and she looked in pain. He absentmindedly brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, and she whimpered slightly and turned away from him, parting her lips slightly as she did so. "…"

Seifer frowned, and leaned forward slightly. "What?"

"…Hurts…" Quistis whispered.

Seifer stood back in surprise and stared at her for a second. _It hurts. Make it stop._ So simple in theory…

A hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see Cid looking at him. Kadowski moved to the side of Quistis' bed and adjusted something on the IV lead. Instantly Quistis relaxed, and the look of pain left her face, and she slept as normal people did.

"Seifer," Cid began seriously, "no doubt you are wondering what-"

"She already told me Sir," he replied, before Cid went off.

The headmaster blinked, and recovered magnificently. "Then I assume she asked you the same thing she asked me?"

Seifer nodded, glancing at Quistis as he did so. For the first time since she had told him he actually took the time to look at her, while she could not ask him what the hell he was doing. Her naturally pale skin had paled even more; not as much as Fujin's, but noticeable. She seemed… faded, and it made him sick. He looked away, not wanting to see her like she was now, defenceless and vulnerable. She'd hate that.

"Asked… yes, she did," Seifer said. He looked back up at Cid. "And I meant it."

Cid shook his head. "I didn't mean… Never mind. I know she can trust you. She knows it as well, or else she would not have told you."

_Or she was really pissed and just shot it out._

_Actually I prefer that first one…_

"I know."

"Cid? Mr Almasy?"

The two looked around at Dr Kadowski addressed them. She gestured down, and Seifer looked down as Quistis opened her eyes.

"Instructor?" Seifer asked, and then cursed himself. _Almasy, you _are_ an asshole._

Quistis frowned slightly, and coughed. "Seifer? Why are you here?" she asked quietly.

Dr Kadowski took over. "Miss Trepe, you're… you're not well. You have to stay in the infirmary-"

Quistis shook her head madly, and then fell back against the pillow and clutched at her head.

"-And that is precisely the reason why," the doctor finished.

Quistis sniffed. "…Useless…"

Cid stood forwards. "Remember what I told you in Esthar," he said, and Seifer was surprised at how stern he sounded.

Quistis however just nodded. "Sir…"

Cid sighed. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I need to go." He turned, and walked out of the infirmary, leaving Seifer standing next to Quistis' bedside as Kadowski watched over her.

Quistis looked up as Cid left and sighed. "What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

Seifer shrugged. "Cid said you were here and asked me to come. I don't know why, could have something to do with the small matter of your incapacitation."

Quistis started to laugh, and then stopped when she started coughing. Seifer made to move forwards, but Kadowski got their first.

"You're on water alone for now," she said simply, and moved over to her desk, keeping one eye on the two.

Quistis sipped it gratefully. "Hyne, I feel so pathetic lying here," she said.

Seifer groped for words of encouragement. "You got one hell of a reason to be here though," he said.

Quistis sighed again. "I know." She tried to sit up, but the IV lead plugged into her forced her down again with a snarl. "Goddamnit, none of this is right, I… I don't know…" she sat back down, and a fleeting look of despair crossed her face. "That _bastard_ Odine got my damned hopes up and…"

Seifer's eyes widened in surprise. "He screwed with your head?" _Yes, way to console, Almasy. You may have a career in this yet… _

"Yes!" Quistis brushed a tear from her eye, and coughed weakly. "This shouldn't be… this kind of thing doesn't happen to me!" she whispered.

Seifer didn't know what to say. Again. So he said the only thing he could really think of. "I'll think of something."

For a few seconds the only sound in the room was that of Kadowski shuffling papers on her desk, and then-

"Seifer?"  
"…Yeah?"

"You really meant that, didn't you?" Quistis asked, with something like wonderment in his voice.

Seifer shuffling around slightly. "Yes," he admitted.

Quistis stared at him for a second, head resting on her arms. "Why?" she asked.

_Because…_ "Because it's possible… at some point in my life… I may have grown to… admire you. Slightly."

Quistis gaped, and then laughed at him. She quickly broke out in coughs, but she didn't seem to mind. She settled back and smiled at him. "Thank you. You're not such a bad fighter yourself, when you're not being a total jackass."  
Seifer shrugged. "What can I say, jackass is a character trait of mine."

Quistis smiled, and then rested her head back against the pillow. "Thanks Seifer. I know you'll try. Wow… she's really using up some morphine…" She trailed off aimlessly, and was asleep before she had finished the last sentence, burrowing herself deeper into the pillows in an attempt to block out the rest of the world.  
Seifer watched her for a few seconds more, and then turned and walked from the room, nodding politely at Kadowski and indicting the sleeping form of the Instructor. The door closed behind him, and he breathed in air that didn't taste like disinfectant. He walked away, fully aware that it was entirely possible he would never see Quistis outside that room again. For some reason that _really_ pissed him off. He snarled and punched the wall as he went past.

Halfway down the corridor towards the library, he stopped. _Damnit…_ he kicked a random leaf that had blown in, and sighed as he remembered what he had said to Quistis.

_I'll think of something…_

_And I just _know_ I'm going to._

He started up again and walked into the library. Looking around, he spotted Rosie and made a bee-lien for her. He whistled, and she looked around. "Do you have any books on diseases and cures?" he asked.

Rosie nodded and pointed. "Over there."

Seifer thanked her shortly and walked over. Studies could wait for at least one day. It wasn't a romantic dream. It wasn't even a dream.

But it _was_ a promise.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Bleeeeh…


	14. The Final Gift Of The Sorceress

Sorry it's a bit late today, I had work. I still got it here though. Aren't I reliable? ^_^

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 14: The Final Gift Of The Sorceress **

She must have stayed in the infirmary for days, slipping in and out of consciousness. She didn't feel the passing of time, but occasionally opened her eyes and saw someone watching her and sitting down next to her bed, reading a book. She reached out to ask them how long she had slept, when her vision would become blurred and the world would slip away from her again. She thought she saw Selphie sometimes, other times Rinoa or Zell. Once she had awoken and found Selphie asleep over her lap. She had shaken the girl awake, and for a few seconds Selphie had gaped at her, and then hugged her fiercely, and she had been driven under again.

However, the one episode in consciousness had been to open her eyes and see Seifer standing over her, glaring down at her with an expression on his face equal parts exasperation and… something else.

She opened her eyes slowly, and lifted her arm against the light. She opened her eyes farther in surprise as it came up easily, and not like the lead weight it had appeared to be in the last few days. The suns rays cast an unearthly halo around her arm, and she stared at it for a few seconds, and then stared harder, as she couldn't quite make out where her skin ended and the light began.

"Quisty! You're awake!"

She sat up, again surprised at how easy it was, and saw Selphie sitting at the end of the bed staring at her with joy. The girl stared forwards to wrap her arms around her, but then stopped and looked slightly embarrassed. Another figure looked up from the magazine he was leading, and Irvine grinned at her. "Welcome back," he said softly.

Quistis rubbed sleep from her eyes. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked groggily.

"Coupla days," Selphie replied, and then she kicked into gear. "Everyone got worried when you didn't come out, and Cid said not to bother you with stuff, so we left you alone, 'cept for me and the others obviously, but people kept dropping by with stuff, and you woke up sometimes. Kadowski says it'll pass eventually, and Seifer's all moody as usual, and-"

Selphie kept it up for a few more seconds, and noticed the look of polite bafflement on Quistis' face, and stopped. Irvine took this as a cue. "We were worried," he said simply, saying in three words what Selphie was doing in a few dozen. "People kept leaving presents," he went on.

"I don't see them…" Quistis said, looking around and seeing an absence of aforementioned gifts.

Selphie blushed slightly. "Yeah, well, you were asleep, so…" She trailed off.

"You ate them?" Quistis finished for her.

Selphie nodded. "Yup!" She didn't seem upset.

"Were they sugary?"

"Why d you ask?"

"No reason." She turned to Irvine. "What's happening?"

Irvine shrugged. "You've been slipping in and out for a few days. The good doc's been trying everything she knows to keep you up." He leaned closer. "Quisty, what's the matter?" he asked quietly.

Quistis shook her head, and ignored the fact that they had watched her slip in and out of darkness for the last two days. "I'm fine," she said.

Irvine shook his head. "Look at yourself in the mirror before you say that again."

Quistis stared at him for a second, and then he reached to the windowsill behind her and came back with a mirror. She gasped. No wonder she couldn't distinguish between skin and light, there wasn't any difference. The colour had drained from her, leaving her looking like she had never been exposed to sunlight. Her once pure blue eyes were just washed-out greys, and her lips had went the same way. She ran a hand across her head and grabbed a strand of hair. It had turned white.

"You look like Fuji- _ow!"_

"_Irvine!_" Selphie hissed menacingly.

Quistis tried to stop, but laughed anyway at the confused expression on Irvine's face. He sighed. "He's right though." She felt a cough bubbling inside her, and held it down.

"Quistis, what's wrong?" Irvine asked again, more insistently, staring into her eyes intensely.

"Enough with the interrogation already, the _Instructor's_ more than annoyed by now I would think," a new voice said.

Quistis turned and smiled as Seifer walked into the infirmary. "Seifer."

He nodded. Once. "Instructor."

Selphie glared. "What're you doing back here?" _Quit hogging her._

Seifer shrugged. "I just needed some help with this topic," he said, and gestured at the massive time he had under his arm.

This time it was Irvine who glared. "I don't think she's exactly-"

"OK."

Irvine turned to look at Quistis in shock. "What?"

Quistis waved them away. "Shoo. Let Seifer say his piece. After ten minutes you can force him out if you want to. You can even drag him out of you want."

Irvine saw this as a fair trade-off. "Done." He and Selphie stood, the diminutive brunette shooting daggers at the trench coat-clad cadet as they left and the door slid shut soundlessly behind them.

Seifer looked at her for a few seconds, and ten commented quietly; "You look like hell."

Quistis chuckled, and then she couldn't hold it in anymore, and started coughing spasmodically. She waved away Seifer when he started towards her. "It'll… pass…" It did, eventually, and Quistis fought o get her breath back as Seifer watched impassively. She looked back up at him. "Well?" she asked quietly. Her eyes flicked to the massive book under his arm.

Seifer shook his head. "Not what you think."

Quistis' face fell. "I didn't think it would be," she said, and then her heart missed a beat as Seifer held up a hand.

He laid the tone down on the bed, and Quistis noticed the title; _'Sorceress Legends and Myths'_. "I didn't say I found nothing." He opened the book at a recent-looking dog-ear and laid it out in front of her. He pointed, and she started to read at the top of the chapter.

_Among the many lies and heretical fallacies concerning the Daughters of Hyne, there are few detailing the aftermath of the destruction of one of their number. One of the few to survive the ages is the Last Touch. Legend records that after the sorceress has been defeated, the dying magical being projects her will in one final bout of malice and spite against her killers, infecting those around her with a fatal miasma that drains the life-force and destroys the body of the warrior who strikes the final blow. The illness may lie dormant for many years, but when aroused from slumber attacks without mercy tea-_

She slammed it shut. "Enough." 

Seifer looked at her for a few seconds. "Do you want me to-" 

Quistis shook her head, and opened the book, and scanned down. 

_-lways fatal. No common magiks may affect the final act a sorceress asks of Hyne. All throughout written history stories of the heroes who kill the beings are threaded through with tails of uncommon death and pallid comrades taken from the- _

She shut it again, and old dust shook off it and made her sneeze. "Well, that's just damned great!" She fell back against her pillow again, the IV lead into her arm jolting around with her. She ignored it. "All that for nothing!" she shouted. She threw the book onto the floor, and Seifer picked it up and placed it on the table. 

Seifer leaned back away from he and took a deep breath. "For what it's worth, and Hyne knows after all I've done it isn't worth much at all, I'm sorry." 

Quistis glared at him, on the edge of starting to cry again. "No, it isn't," she said, "But thank you anyway." She paused. "You said, last time, you admired me." Seifer adjusted his collar and nodded. "Did you mean it?" 

Seifer sighed. "What can I say, you beat me. Soundly. You and Squall and the others. And then you took me back in even after that-" 

"Cid did, if you remember. I didn't want anything to do with you," she corrected him. 

Seifer smiled slightly, seeing not entirely hostility in her eyes. Maybe something else more accommodating? "And do you still hold that opinion?" he asked. 

Quistis became silent and rested her head against her hands, and Seifer was aware that the room was now totally silent. Doctor Kadowski was away, and there were no other injured students. They were totally alone. Finally she answered. "No." 

It took him a while to figure this one out. He did, and smirked, but not sarcastically, as he usually did. "I'm honoured," he said, and gave a mock bow. 

Quistis laughed. "Thank you, for that at least," she said. 

Seifer gestured as if it had been nothing. In fact it had taken a chunk out of his studying just to find the book in the first place. "It was nothing." 

Quistis shook her head. "You always say that, but it isn't. You should stop brushing things away so casually. Thanks. Again." She seemed to be grasping for words now. 

"Sure, anytime." He turned to go, but Quistis grabbed his hand. He shivered slightly. She was cold. 

"Seifer?" 

"Yeah?" he replied. 

"Don't leave me alone in here," she asked quietly, and Seifer saw the look in her eyes that was usually only seen on animals when they're staring into the headlights. The pale face staring up at him from the imprisonment of the infirmary bed just made it worse. He sighed in resignment as his heartstrings made themselves felt. "OK." He drew up a chair and sat down, and instantly Quistis seemed to relax slightly. 

"Thank you," she said again, "I don't… I don't want to be by myself," she said. 

Seifer folded his arms over his chest and just looked at her as she drifted off. The bone-white colour of her skin made her look like she would shatter if touched, and he didn't dare do anything that might upset the tubes running into her; whatever they were doing, they were obviously working. The first time he had come in she had opened her eyes for a few seconds before closing them again. It was about that time that he had wandered to ask Rosie about how to find information on sorceresses. 

_Well, I think we have a suspect. Ultimecia, you utter bitch..._

_But she's already dead. What're you gonna do Almasy, burn her corpse? Oh wait; she didn't have one of those either, 'cause she was a _sorceress_!_

Seifer settled into the chair and seethed. Here he was; Seifer Almasy, murderer of probably hundreds, healthy as anyone and there lies Quistis Trepe; saviour or the world, and who ends up dying because of petty revenge? Hell, if anyone he'd have chosen Zell. 

He paused, and tried to think up a reason why he would have cared if it had been. For sure, if Zell had come down with this, he probably wouldn't have looked all ways from hell for that damned psychic dictionary. 

_Romantic dream still alive and well? he asked himself. _

_NO! I killed enough 'cause of that damn thing. It stays where it is. Buried._

_Like your little dreamy friend will be if you don't do something… _

He looked down at Quistis again and saw she had fell asleep again, whether from fatigue or the drugs he didn't know, but she looked peaceful enough, so he let her be. He snapped his fingers irritably. _Damnit Trepe, why'd you ask me to stay with you?_

He wasn't going to leave though. His conscience made sure of that. 

From time to time the door would slide open and someone else, usually Xu or Rinoa – or Squall, surprisingly enough – would turn up and ask him what he was doing/whether he needed anything. He shrugged to one question and shook his head to the second. Occasionally an enterprising student would wander in purportedly with an injury, would look around an see Quistis laid out on the bed, gasp when they saw her condition, and then walk back out quickly. Seifer found them an annoyance. He wasn't moving, and he only realised what he had agreed to when one of the Trepes came in and _really_ started bugging him. Irvine never came back in to force him out either. 

He had been sitting there for about an hour when suddenly two small neurons in his brain went _click_, and his head snapped up. _If this is a magical _(he hated that word, it sounded like something from kid's fairytales)_ curse, then why can't magic solve it?_ He picked up the massive book from the bedside and started to scan through it again. he came after what he was searching for after just a few seconds.

-_lthough the sorceress' gift is deadly to common man, there are theories that uncommon man may have some resistance to it. In the age of-_ It went off into a long-winded take about a sorceress who had died and the one who had defeated her, who had - and this was the important part - _almost_ died from her final gift. Seifer closed the book, mind starting to spin again.

_Uncommon man? Well, I don't know any _men_, but I know a couple of women..._

He waited for a few more seconds, and then made up his mind. he stood and headed for the door, to go and find Rinoa. He made a note to phone Esthar Palace whe he was done. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Ahhh. Don't rush me. 


	15. Watcher

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 15: Watcher**

_"Oh, come on Irvy Pleeease!" _

_"Hey, she needs to sleep, she doesn't need us jumping around her." _

_"Meanie!"_

"It's OK guys," Quistis said as loudly as she could. She smiled as she heard a 'Yay!' from somewhere to her left, and quick footsteps running into the infirmary. They stopped dead when they got close however, and a small gasp, followed by; "Quisty!"

"Hi Selphie," Quistis said, opening her eyes and seeing the girl in her traditional yellow dress staring at her with her hands over her mouth.

"Ohmygod! Quisty! Are you OK?"

She heard vague whispers she recognised as belonging to Seifer from beyond the girl, probably on the lines of 'what d you think?'. "Not so good," she answered.

Selphie quickly drew up a seat as Irvine finally fought his way past Selphie and looked down at her. "Hi there," he said quietly. Then; "You look like hell."

"Thanks for the encouragement," she said dryly.

Irvine looked taken aback. "No! That isn't- I mean, I never-"

"You look so cute when you're confused Irvine, don't worry about it," she said with a smile.

Irvine breathed a sigh of relief and elbowed Selphie from her chair. She squeaked in surprise as she fell off, then dusted herself down and sat on Irvine's lap. "You've got everyone worried you know. Cid announced that you had withdrawn from teaching. Really?"

Quistis nodded weakly. "Yes, it is."

Irvine nodded understandingly. "We'll do whatever we can to help. What- What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's a…" She stopped for a few seconds, and then went on. "It's a disease, from Ultimecia. She explained on for a couple of seconds, and then Selphie lunged forwards and hugged her fiercely and she started to cry.

"That _bitch!_" she shouted in a completely un-Selphie-like outburst. "I'm s-s-so sorr-rry! Quistis! You can't die! I won't let you!" she shouted.

"Selphie…"

Selphie looked up. "Yeah?" she asked, still crying.

"Crushing… Can't… breathe…" Quisty gasped, and Selphie jumped back as if shocked.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She seemed even more frantic than when she had came in. "I didn't mean to-"

Quistis sighed. "Please, Selphie, don't' cry, it's OK," she said gently, tying to reassure the younger girl.

Irvine pulled Selphie back onto his lap, much calmer. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" he asked, and his tone was almost accusatory.

Quistis shrugged. After all this time, she had forgotten why she had decided to hide it herself. She told Irvine this, and a worried look appeared across his face for a few moments before he started talking again. "Seifer has an idea," he said.

Quistis sat up in the infirmary bed to get a better look at his face, and see whether he was joking. She already knew the answer of course; Irvine wouldn't kid about life and death, but after Odine she wasn't taking any chances. "What about?" he asked.

"It makes sense now, after what you told me. He said he needed to find Rinoa and Ellone to try something, and-"

Quistis nodded. Even in her dilapidated state, she caught the significance instantly. Apparently so had Irvine. "-they both have connections to sorceresses. Or are one," she finished.

Irvine nodded and smiled. Selphie looked from one to the other. "What? What is it?" she asked.

Quistis lay back down and stared up at the ceiling as Irvine explained. Selphie shrieked and then Quistis had the breath knocked out of her again as Selphie hugged her fiercely. "Selphie!" Irvine said in warning, but Selphie wasn't listening.

"Seifer's gonna find something that's gonna work, and then you'll be OK!" she said enthusiastically. Quistis smacked her shoulder lightly, and then let go. She was smiling again, and Quistis didn't have the heart to tell her not to get her hopes up. "I'm gonna go and help!" she said happily, and literally skipped from the infirmary, leaving Irvine and Quistis staring at each other, and a lack of Selphie's almost contagious enthusiasm in the air.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Pray, maybe," Quistis replied quietly.

Irvine stood. "Don't give up hope Quistis, if there's anything we can do, anything at all, just call us. We'll be here." he looked around. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked.

Quistis shook her head. "It's OK. I'll be all right."

Irvine hesitated for a second, but then Quistis nodded again, and he turned and walked off, stealing a backward glance at her as he did, and left her alone again in the infirmary. She sat back down and tried to get some rest, but she kept tossing and turning under the sheets, thinking about what Irvine had said about Seifer.

_Why are you doing this for me? Before the Sorceress War you wouldn't have lifted a finger. Hell, you'd probably have clapped. What changed? Is it your romantic dream again Seifer?_ That earned a small laugh, before she became short of breath and had to stop. _He always was the one to fight for love, not obligations or money. _Is _he in love?_

She stared up at the ceiling again and smiled slightly as she thought over that.

"White doesn't suit you much you know," a voice said from the direction of the doorway. "Where's Kadowski?" Seifer asked.

"She needed to go to an accident in the Training Centre. I'm fine by myself."

"That was stupid. Something could happen and here would be no-one here." He stood over Quistis' bed, but did not sit down. "You can't afford to take chances."

Quistis laughed grimly, the sound degenerating into coughs. "I don't think it would matter anyway," she said. Seifer opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. "Why is Ellone coming down here?" she asked.

Seifer's eyes narrowed. "I told Irvine not to say anything. Guess he couldn't resist. I'll kill him." He looked down as Quistis' hand reached out and grabbed his own.

"Thank you again," she said.

Seifer quickly drew his hand away. "It's fine, I just thought-"

Quistis looked silently at him for a second, and Seifer found himself without words as pale eyes surrounded by paler skin looked up into his own, and then just; "I understand," she said quietly.

They both turned as the door slid open and the white-coated figure of Dr Kadowski walked back in. Her hands were covered in blood, and she quickly changed her coat before walking over to Quistis' area. "And how are we feeling?" she asked.

Seifer had always noticed how doctors said 'we', as if to create some kind of mutual feeling between doctor and patient, as if they both felt the same thing. He had laughed in scorn at a cheap psychological trick when he had first noticed it, but now he felt slight resentment that Kadowski was trying to act like she knew what Quistis was going through.

"I feel fine," Quistis said, and to prove it sat up.

"However, you still look like you've been dipped in white-wash," Kadowski retorted. Seifer again felt the stab of anger that she was trying to make light of it.

Quistis however, didn't seem to mind. "That's all it is doctor. I feel better, really-"

"-and can you be let out?" Kadowski finished her sentence for her. "No, absolutely not. You don't know what you're dealing with here. For all you know the drugs are the only things holding you together," she said with an air of finality.

Quistis shook her head, and then before either could stop her she had swung her legs out from under the sheets and stood up. "I can't stay in here for the rest of my life," she replied, just as determined.

Seifer phased out of the argument and took the opportunity to look at Quistis. Apart from her lack of colour and a few specks of blood where the IV leads had pierced her skin, she looked like she had always looked. She hadn't lost the power of argument either, it seemed, as Kadowski threw her hands up, and a satisfied look crossed Quistis' face for a second.

"Alright! Alright! Fine, you want to put your life at risk, then fine!" the doctor shouted in exasperation. She strode away and came back with Quistis' clothes. "I have to protest though," she said.

Quistis shook her head. "It's OK doctor, I know. Don't worry about me."

"_On one condition_."

"What's that?" Quistis asked.

"You can leave as long as someone stays near you. Otherwise you come right back in here, even if I have to get Squall to arrest you," Kadowski said stubbornly.

Quistis wanted to protest, but instead just nodded.

Kadowski crossed her arms and stared at her. "Quistis, I've known you since you first came in here with a broken arm after fighting a T-Rexaur. When you were ten. You're like a daughter. Just don't take any chances, please?" she pleaded quietly, and Seifer got the urge to be somewhere else. He pulled the curtains across Quistis' bed as she got dressed, and waited as she embraced Kadowski and turned to walk out.

"That care of yourself Quistis. I expect to see you here next year for a check-up," Kadowski said to her retreating back.

Seifer kept pace by Quistis as she walked through Garden, apart for any sign that she was going to fall or stumble.

"You know you still need to keep up with your work," she said as they walked.

Seifer shrugged. "I still need to be assigned it first."

"Touché. Well then- what?"

Seifer stopped walking for a second, and Quistis stopped a few paces after and tuned to face him. _Well, here goes. I swear this is going to kill me, but-_ "Quistis, Kadowski said she wanted someone to stay near you," he said.

Quistis looked at him strangely. "I said it to get out of that damned infirmary. What, are you volunteering?"

"Well, yeah."

Silence. Neither said anything for a few seconds after the last word left Seifer's mouth, until Quistis broke the silence, and it wasn't the response he had expected. A flat-out _are you kidding_ would have been more likely, but;

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Seifer stopped. He hadn't actually thought this far ahead. "Sure. I need you to teach me, so why not?"

Quistis laughed again. "Ah, so it's perfectly normal selfishness instead of some attempt at chivalry?" she asked.

Seifer shrugged. "Basically."

Quistis smiled at him warmly, and he felt a tingle run through him. "Well," she said. "If anyone asks, I shall protect your reputation as a hardass. Your secret is safe. I'd be honoured."

Seifer shrugged. "OK. So…"

"You didn't really think this out did you?"

"Not really," Seifer said, as cockily as he could whilst being totally clueless.

Quistis smiled at him. "You still have a problem thinking things through before you run off being brave, don't you?" she asked.

Seifer's eyes flared. "Hey, I offered this, but if you're going to insult me, then-"

Quistis shook her head quickly. "I wasn't insulting you. It's can be a good thing. You'll make a great SeeD when you pass," she said.

"If I pass."

"No. When." She turned on her heel and walked off.

"Hey, where're you going?"

She looked back at him, but did not stop walking. "We're going back to my dorm. It's bigger than you're, and it'll fit two easily enough."

Seifer tried to think up something to say in argument, but nothing would come, and he just walked after her, watching her every move, and wondering what he had let himself in for.

_____________________________________________________________________ 


	16. In My Mind

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 16: In My Mind **

_You got yourself into this, so don't complain. _

_Well, what was I supposed to do? You heard Dr Kadowski- _

_Oh please. It could have been anyone, but you actually _asked_ her if you could watch over her. _

_I need my SeeD qualification. It won't look to good on my evaluation if Quistis- _

_You can't even say it. Admit it Seifer. _

_The hell with it, this is because I can't sleep. Damn uncomfortable couch. _

A small tap at the door was all it took to wake Seifer from his half-awake-half-asleep state. He got up from Quistis' couch and groaned as cramped muscles popped back into position.

_Damn Quistis, why can't you get a second bed or something?_

He opened the door quietly, and then stood aside and opened it fully as Ellone smiled at him. He let her past with a smile, and then paused as Rinoa followed her. There was just too much bad history between them to be more than civil.

_Well, you _did_ throw her into Adel's arms, didn't you?_

"Hello Seifer," the young sorceress said calmly.

"Hi Rinoa. Thanks for coming."

Rinoa smiled. "You didn't think you could've kept me away, did you?" she said.

Ellone sat on the couch where Seifer had been sleeping. "What's up?" she asked.

Seifer leaned against the wall opposite them as Rinoa sat down. "I got an idea about helping Quistis," he said.

"What? When? How?" Rinoa said quickly, eyes widening.

"Seifer?" Ellone asked in puzzlement. "Doctor Kadowski told us-"

Seifer held up a hand to stop them. "Do you know about the Last Touch?" he asked. Rinoa just looked confused, but Ellone clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Ultimecia!" she said. "But then…"

Seifer nodded. "I think she's still in their somewhere, draining Quistis' life away. I want to see into her head. I need to see if Ultimecia is doing this."

Ellone nodded, but was biting her lower lip nervously. "Are you sure you thought this one through?" she asked. "I hate to say this, but it's more likely to be some kind of poison or-"

But Seifer was shaking his head. "Kadowski checked her out. No weird blood disorders or anything. She's just wasting away. Ellone, please."

Rinoa leaned forwards. "Anything I can do?" she asked.

Seifer nodded, and turned back to Ellone. "Elle, please. She needs help. _I_ need your help."

Ellone hesitated for a second, and then looked in the direction of the bedroom, where Quistis was sleeping peacefully, and then nodded slightly.

"Thank you," Seifer said gratefully.

"I still think it's a bad idea though. What if something goes wrong? You could kill her." She paused. "I see your point."

Seifer smiled slightly. "So can we get going?" he asked.

Rinoa spoke up. "What if something goes wrong? What if it _is_ Ultimecia?"

Seifer shrugged. "I'll figure it out when I have to," he said.

Ellone had stood and walked over to the door leading to the bedroom. She quietly opened it, and walked in. She sat down on the edge of the bed next to the sleeping form of Quistis and stroked her hair gently. _Don't worry; we'll help you somehow…_ She laid a hand on Quistis' head and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate.

Back in what garden thought passed for a living room, Rinoa was looking at Seifer oddly, and he noticed. "What?"

"You've changed," she said.

"What?" Seifer asked quickly.

"You'd never have done anything like this for someone else. What is it about Quisty?" she asked, staring at him intently.

Seifer shivered slightly under Rinoa's scrutiny. Being around Squall most of the time, she had developed a gaze that could pierce a titanium-grade emotional shield. "Because I care about her," he finally said.

Rinoa nodded, and then smiled, more warmly than she had when they had just bumped into each other in the corridors and nodded. "" I knew it!" she said cheerfully, reverting to Teenage mode. "You're in love with her, aren't you!" she asked.

Seifer glared at her, but didn't say anything. He was thinking too hard to bother.

_I'm _what?

_Oh come on, who do you think you're kidding? _

_But- _

_Even Rinoa managed to notice! You're just stupid if you haven't realised it yourself by now! _

"…Maybe," Seifer said, and the words were like some kind of dagger.

Rinoa just smiled. "Unrequited?"

Seifer shrugged again. "Maybe. I hope not," she said, and then turned towards the bedroom as Ellone walked back out. _That was too fast…_ "Well?" he asked.

Ellone shook her head. "I don't know. Come here," she said, and she sounded… different.

Seifer stood and walked into the bedroom. Ellone closed the door behind her. "I can't do it," she said.

Seifer stood and was next to her instantly. "What?" he said, as loudly as he dared.

Ellone shook her head. "I don't know what to do! I can send you back in memories, but I can't send you under them!" she said, near tears.

Seifer paused for a second, and then said; "Then send me back."

Ellone looked up at him. "What?"

"Send me back to Ultimecia. Let me see what happened. Quistis told me about what you can do, so do it. Please?"

Ellone looked like she was going to argue for a second, but then just nodded again. She stepped backwards and closed her eyes.

Seifer stood there looking at her for a couple of seconds, and then was about to ask what was going on when he started hearing a small buzzing noise. He shook his head to try an clear the noise, but it just got louder. "Ellone…" The buzz became higher-pitched, and his head started to hurt. He fell to his knees as the sound invaded his universe, and tried to close his eyes against it.

_Relax._

Ellone's voice came through the buzzing, and he tried to shout out something at her, but no words came out, and he lost consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damnit, why won't you die!" Quistis shouted as the glowing ball of light that was Griever joined with a smaller ball, and unfolded into a massive Griever/Sorceress combo. She unfolded her whip again with a sigh as the small section of rock they were standing on wobbled in the wind of…wherever it is they were…

_Ellone? Quistis? What the hell?_

Quistis ducked as a beam of energy lanced over her head and countered with a well-placed fire spell. Griever-cia screamed in pain as fire washed over its eyes and threw its claws out at them. She managed to avoid them, but Irvine received bloody claw-marks down his back. Irvine shouted in pain and Quistis held out one hand towards him, not taking her eyes away from the massive monster in front of her. Blue light shrouded Irvine from view, and the cowboy stood up when it had cleared, the only signs of his injury.

_So this was Ultimecia? Ugly bitch…_

Squall took a running leap and landed actually _on its head._ He started slashing wildly with the Lionheart, hanging on for dear life. It screamed as blood poured down its side, and then something gave, and Quistis watched as half of it fell into the abyss below them. Squall looked around and then jumped back of, Irvine running forward and grabbing his arm before he could go the same way.

Quistis grabbed his other arm and hauled him up as pencil-beams of light started to shine from the creature's body, and then it slowly started to fall apart. Irvine whooped in pleasure and sat down on the edge of the floating platform.

"Is that it?" Irvine asked hopefully.

Squall shrugged. "I hope s-"

They staggered backwards as the floor lurched, and something white and _hot_ zipped by them from under the platform

_What the hell _was_ this woman?_

Quistis looked down and gasped as the floor started to disappear. She shouted this to the others, but they were all looking elsewhere, as _it_ faded out as well. She heard a sigh and turned quickly, as Ultimecia rose.

If Seifer could have gasped, he would have. It was only vaguely human. Faceless, and with incredibly thin arms, the sorceress rose from below them and took up a position ahead of them as the world finished vanishing and was replaced by a flowing star field.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Irvine shouted.

Ultimecia looked down at them. She had no mouth, but the words seemed to come anyway. "Time shall compress,"

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" Squall and Quistis shouted together. The three attacked.

_Seifer watched from inside Quistis head as the two sides fought each other. The three humans weaved in between the sorceress, taking damage when they had no choice, supporting each other, and healing each other when someone got in trouble. And here Seifer had spent all his life as a lone wolf, with no-one else there to help out if he ever got in trouble except for Fujin and Raijin, and more often than not, not even them. Watching the three fighters, the way they instinctively trusted each other to watch their back, made him wonder if maybe he _had_ got it wrong all these years. _

_Wouldn't it be nice, just for once, to have someone who cared for you there? _

Quistis gasped for breath as Ultimecia collapsed and began to speak in fragmented sentences.

Looking out through her eyes, Seifer didn't see it, but he felt it.

Quistis turned as she felt a hand grab her shoulder, and whirled back to face the disintegrating sorceress. She frowned when she saw nothing, and then turned back and tried to catch up with the others, just before the entire world went white.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seifer?"

Seifer opened his eyes slowly. The buzzing in his had subsided until it had vanished completely, and he found that his head was resting on the bed, and Quistis as looking down at him. He stood quickly. "Ow." He frowned. "When did you wake up?"

"When you keeled over onto my lap," she replied wryly.

"Ellone was here, wasn't she?" Quistis asked with a smile.

Seifer nodded. NO point in lying. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"When we always came back from the 'dream world' we had headaches… What were you doing?" she asked.

Seifer sat down on the edge of the covers. "I wanted to see if Ultimecia had done anything." He saw the question on Quistis' face. "She touched you. That was it."

Quistis blinked. "_That?_ That was _it?_" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." He didn't know what else to say.

Quistis didn't say anything. She just stared at him for a few seconds, and then; "But… that was… I don't _believe _that!" She sounded pissed. "That's just… not fair!"

Seifer put his hand on top of Quistis'. "Look, don't give up just yet. I mean, we didn't actually try anything yet, but who knows?"

Quistis smiled weakly and then leaned forwards and embraced him fiercely. Seifer felt tears splash down onto his jacket, but he ignored them. He embraced her back.

"It's getting closer. I can feel it," Quistis whispered. "I'm scared."

"You're not going to die," Seifer said calmly into her ear.

Quistis drew back slightly. "Yes, I am. I don't want to die by myself."

"You're not going to," Seifer replied.

"Promise?"

No hesitation. "Yes."

She smiled. "Thank you." She hugged him again, and Seifer didn't draw back. They just sat there, one comforting the other in the darkness that always comes just before the dawn.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

LET THE ROMANCE BEGIN! ^___^


	17. It Must Be

I am totally aware that my FFVIII fics include much Quistis-torture. 

Live or die?

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 17: It Must Be...**

He woke up the next morning, and immediately thought he must have been dreaming, or _something._ He turned his head, expecting to find himself back alone in his dorm, but no, he hadn't been. Quistis was sleeping peacefully next to him, curled up against his side, and he just watched her silently as she did so.

As if noticing his gaze, she opened one eye and smiled at him. "What are you staring at?" she asked sleepily.

"You."

"Well stop it, I need to get up," she said, and pushed him away from her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What day is it?" she asked. Seifer told her and she groaned. "You need to work harder," she said shortly. She raised a hand to stem any complaints. "Remember what I said. You _are_ going to graduate."

Seifer shook his head and smiled cockily. "What do you think I was doing when I was watching you, just pining?" He gestured with his hand, and Quistis leant around the door to the living room and saw a small pile of books piled next to the sofa. She glared at him. "When did those get there?" And then, "Fine, but you better have been working on them."

Seifer smiled at her as she got up and went to get changed. Looking at her again, he couldn't help but notice how pale and thin she looked. He felt a surge of protectiveness as she gripped the walls as she walked. He got up with a yawn and walked through into the living room, sitting down on the sofa and grabbing a book from he pile. He stared at it for a few seconds, and then shut it in frustration. _My brain is melting._ It had enough figures and facts crammed into it to make it expand t twice its size.

He heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, grateful of any distraction. He was less so when he saw who it was.

"…Seifer?" Xu asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Quistis asked me to stay," he replied bluntly. _So take _that_ you stuck-up little tyrant. _

Xu blinked, and then recovered her composure. "I came to check on Quistis," she said coolly.

Seifer resisted the urge to smile. "She's fine. I'm watching out for her," he said.

Xu glared at him. "Are you sure you're up to it?" she asked.

"Totally."

To his surprise, Xu's eyes softened slightly. "You better," she said simply. "Tell her I said hi-"

At that moment, Quistis came out from the bedroom and noticed Xu standing there. "Xu! Come in," she said warmly.

Seifer moved aside as Xu walked into the apartment and sat down on the sofa. "You OK?" she asked, and Seifer noticed the familiar note of concern that seemed to creep into people's voices when they talked to her. It was starting to seriously annoy him, like she was suddenly made out of glass.

Quistis, however, just smiled. "I'm fine. I have Seifer to look after me," she said without a trace of humour. The expression on Xu's face told him exactly what she thought of Seifer guarding anything more important than a toothpick. "Don't worry about me," Quistis said again. As if fate had been tempted enough she immediately started to cough. She waved them both back as they went to help her. "I said… I'll… be fine." She turned to Seifer. "You; go work."

Seifer opened his mouth to complain, but Quistis glared at him and put her hands on her hips, and he raised his hands in surrender and walked out. Xu followed, and the two walked along the corridor.

"Almasy?"

"Yes?" Seifer replied. _Here we go._

"I would never have expected you to be the one."

Seifer stopped to look at her. "_What_?"

Xu smiled at him. "Seifer, I've known Quistis all my life, and she couldn't hide anything from me if she tried."

"So?" Seifer asked sullenly.

Xu looked at him with deliberating eyes. "Do you feel the same?" she asked. Seifer nodded. "Make sure you do," Xu said seriously. The two parted ways as Xu took the elevator to the top floor and Seifer went to the Training Centre.

_What the hell is that woman _thinking_? _Xu asked herself as the elevator slowly made it's way up to the 3rd floor. _It's _Almasy_ for crying out loud!_ Xu remembered the last time Quistis and Seifer had met. He had been standing in front of Adel in Lunatic Pandora and she had been trying to kill him. How the _hell_ could they go from that to… to… what?

You saw the look on her face. So what if she might love him. She deserves so much more than she'll ever get.

Goddamn it Seifer, if you do anything to hurt her any more I swear I'll kill you. 

She put on a smile as the door opened and Squall nodded to her as she sat down. She debated telling him about it, but she could see he had enough to deal with as it was without telling him about his dying childhood friend's love life. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis swallowed dryly and tried to clear the fuzzy feeling from her mouth as she walked out of the door of her dorm a few minutes after Seifer had to head for the infirmary. The pains were getting worse again, and it took all she had not to cringe or collapse as she walked. 

"Instructor Trepe!" 

Quistis turned as a voice rang out from the other end of the corridor, and saw Brea running towards her and smiling. She smiled wanly. "Yes?" 

"Are you OK? We heard you were in the infirmary and Xu took over lessons and then someone said you quit and were really really ill and-" 

"Brea!" 

"Sorry." 

Quistis laughed. "That's OK. Yes, I was in the infirmary, yes, I'm no longer an instructor, and no, I am not really, really ill." She smiled. "I just… can't teach anymore." 

"But why not? You were the coolest teacher! Xu was bor-" 

"Go carefully with that. She hears her name in a five-mile radius." 

"Sorry." Brea paused for a second before continuing. "So… you're not gonna teach us again?" she asked sadly. 

Quistis shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. You'll have a new Instructor assigned to you soon, OK?" 

Brea looked upset, and just nodded then turned and walked back down the corridor she had came from. A thought came into Quistis' head; what are the Trepes going to think, and she dismissed it quickly, and tried to think about something else. Her mind searched around, but not for long. Seifer. 

She smiled softly. Who'd have guessed? They'd spent a good section of the last year or so trying to kill each other, and all of a sudden she found herself falling for him. Her smile widened. She would never admit it to anyone, not even Xu, but she envied Squall and Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine, for what they had with each other. Somehow she had always accepted that she would never have a relationship like that, and told herself she didn't need one, and then later, when she had discovered a time limit had been set on her life by a bitter dying sorceress, she had resigned herself to the fact that now she would never have the chance. 

And now suddenly she did again. With Seifer of all people. It was worth a laugh all on it's own, but she didn't. She sighed instead. 

I have to get out of here… She covered her mouth as she felt a cough rising up, and stood still until she feeling passed, leaving the feeling of weakness and dizziness she had grown familiar with over the last couple of weeks. A passing student asked whether she was OK, and she waved his inquiry aside with a smile and a forced 'yes-I'm-fine' she had been giving out a lot recently. She lowered her hand and avoided looking at it, with its stark whiteness. She was totally aware that people stared at her when she walked past, but she studiously ignored them and their whispers. 

A hand was laid on her shoulder, and she turned to brush it off. "I'm fine, really," she said again as she turned to see who-" 

"No, you're really not," Irvine said. "You shouldn't be walking around," the cowboy said. He held out his hand, and Quistis saw he had a small bottle in it. "Compliments of the good doctor, and she said you need to rest." 

"Did she?" 

"Actually she said 'and tell that stupid girl if I see her walking around then I'll kill her'. She's not very big on tact when she's pissed," he said apologetically. 

Quistis laughed. "She cares." She took the painkillers from Irvine's palm. "Thank you." 

"She's right you know, you really shouldn't be out here. People will wonder." 

"People are wondering already." 

"Quistis…" 

She held up a hand to stop his counter-argument. "Irvine, I can't just stay in my room and wait, do you understand?" 

Irvine thought about it for a second, and then smiled and nodded. He looked at her slyly. "Speaking of relationships-" 

"We were?" 

"-Xu told me Seifer stayed the night. Could this be the end of your Ice Queen reputation?" 

"Irvine…" 

"Aha! We knew it! Anything happen?" 

"Irvine!" 

Irvine grinned cockily and touched the brim of his hat. "Nice to know you still haven't lost your sense of humour," he said. 

Quistis glared at him. Then her eyes softened and she crossed her arms. "And you want to know about my personal life why?" she asked. 

Irvine shook his head and swivelled on his heel to walk away from her. "No reason, and I need to go and meet Selphie, so if you will excuse me." He smiled again, but this time his eyes were totally serious. "Take care of yourself Quisty." 

Quistis watched as he strode off. You never change… she thought for the Hyne-knew-how-many time. She quickly pocketed the bottle Irvine had handed to her. She paused for a second, and then turned to go back the way she had came, smiling slightly. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seifer swung the Hyperion at the Grat and it fell apart into two pieces as he fired through it into the second one. The bullet caught it in the centre of mass, and it fell backwards, very dead. Seifer swung around to check for other threats, and saw… 

"You haven't lost your touch I see," Quistis said with a smile. 

Seifer bowed dramatically, not taking his eyes off her. She smiled slightly when he saw how pleased she looked. "I assume my combat form is up to scratch then?" he queried. 

Quistis laughed, and Seifer noticed how… alive… she seemed when she looked at him, as if the last year of conflict between them had not happened, and the last week for her hadn't went the way it had. 

_Now there's an egotistical thought. _

"You never had any complaints from me about your form," Quistis said. 

Seifer blinked, and then laughed. "Now that sounded inappropriate," he said. 

Quistis glared at him as if she didn't know what to say. "Fine. Be that way," she whispered, and turned to go off. 

Seifer's eyes opened wide, and then he abandoned the rest of his training and ran to head off Quistis. He opened his mouth to explain that he hadn't meant it, when he saw Quistis was trying not to laugh. 

"Gotcha." 

Seifer growled. "You…" 

Quistis giggled. "You should have seen your face. You looked heartbroken." 

Seifer stared at her open-mouthed for a second. "And that just sounds out of character for the Ice Queen," he said. This time, Quistis' eyes did narrow, and he knew he'd gone too far. "Sorry. I-" 

"No, that's OK. I know what most people say about me." 

"I just- I didn't mean- I never called you that," he said, completely truthfully. He had called her a lot of things, but that particular insult had never been one of them. For all that was worth. 

"I know, but recently I've just been thinking a lot, about everything," she said. Suddenly she stopped and put a hand to her forehead. 

Seifer politely turned his head away as she withdrew the bottle and swallowed a lone pill, as if not seeing it would make it not happen. He looked up when the sound his feet made on the floor changed. They had walked out of the Training Centre entirely and to the front of the foyer. A thought came into mind, and he smiled at Quistis, not with his usual air of cockiness, but something much more benevolent. He grabbed her hand. "Come on," he said. 

Quistis' eyes opened wide in surprise as he nearly dragged her out of the Garden. "Where are we going?" she asked. 

Seifer looked back at her. "You'll see." 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

And so will you. In one week's time. 

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ^___^ 


	18. Love

Two songs: 

_Noir - Chloe _

_End Of Evangelion – Turn Back Time _

Incredibly sappy and romantic in fics like these, I advise everyone to them _now._ The first songfic of either shall receive cookies. ^_-

Sorry the update was so late today. I have to write my Personal Statement. University time is approaching. ;_;

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 18: …Love **

Quistis rested her face in her hands and stared out of the window at the seashore dreamily. The setting rays of the sun fragmented among the clouds and bathed her face in warm shades of red and oranges. She smiled.

"In all this time in Garden, I've never been here," she said wistfully.

The two sat at a table next to the window at Balamb Hotel's small café. Seifer leaned back in his seat and watched her as Quistis just looked out of the window with the same contented looked on her face, occasionally brushing a stray lock of golden hair out of her eyes. "We used to come here a lot when we first got here. Wasn't so sure whether they would welcome me back, but I figured what the hell."

Quistis turned back to him and smiled, and for a second, just one _second_, Seifer believed all that poetic garbage teachers had once tried to cram down his throat about inner beauty. As she sat there smiling at him gently, with the sunlight flowing across her paler-than-white skin, Quistis Trepe looked every inch the ethereal goddess.

_Damnit, now she's turning me into a sappy idiot…_

"'We'? You mean Fujin and Raijin?" she asked. She leaned forwards. "Where are they?" she asked, without any hint of demanding in her tone.

Seifer shrugged. "They didn't want to come back to Garden with me. Thought Cid might have turned them down. I told them e wouldn't do that, but they decided to go another path."

Quistis frowned slightly. "And you didn't mind?"

Seifer shook his head. "Sooner or later we all gotta go or own way." _And they'd been following mine for too long…_

Quistis nodded. "Good luck to them," she said.

Seifer nodded and raised his glass slightly. "My words _exactly_." He raised his own in a silent toast to his old friends and took a gulp of the dark red wine. He noticed Quistis do the same, but she put down her glass immediately afterwards after looking at the contents longingly. "Doctor's orders?" he asked lightly, but she just nodded.

Quistis sighed. "The hell with it," she proclaimed forcefully, and took a long sip. Seifer smiled, when her eyes widened and she dropped the glass with a clatter and coughed. Seifer reached across to grab her arm, but she shoved him back in his seat as she recovered.

"Maybe… doctor's orders have reasons," she said half-jokingly. She sighed again, a deeper one, filled with regret. "You never think about the things you have until they're gone," she said.

Seifer shivered involuntarily at this statement. "No, you don't," he agreed, staring meaningfully at her. Quistis looked up at hi eyes, and then laughed. Seifer frowned. "What's so funny," he said.

Quistis recovered her composure, and then shook her head in amusement. "This was not how I envisioned this would happen," she said.

Seifer smirked and leaned back. "Oh, so you envisioned this before, did you?"

Quistis glared at him. "Drop the cocky act, Almasy," she said, half-mockingly. Half.

"Sorry-"

"And again, with the unlikelihood."

"Hey!" Seifer exclaimed. He shrugged again. "People change," he said.

"yes, they seem to," Quistis said.

"Hey, you want to pay for the food, just keep at it like that."

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "You already ordered?" she asked.

Seifer smiled inwardly at her obvious pleasure. "Sure. You've never been here before, so I chose what I thought you'd like."

"How did you find out what I liked?" she asked quickly.

"Give me some credit. I only spent a few years with you around the place all the time."

"You asked Irvine, didn't you?"

"…Yes."

"And?"

"He… err… laughed in my face. And then told me. And then laughed again."

Quistis giggled. "I can see his face in my mind. Looks like your secret is out."

"_My_ secret? _You're_ the one who agreed to come here," he argued.

"Ah, but you dragged me here. That's kidnapping," she said serious.

Seifer's face drained of colour. "You're _not_ serious?"

Quistis stared at him for a few seconds more, and then smiled. "No, but it's always fun watching you squirm."

"…You…"

Quistis giggled again and looked up as the waiter approached the table with their food. Her eyes widened when she saw what was on the plates. "Seifer, this must have cost-"

"Enough already. Eat," he said, and picked up his fork and dipped into his meal.

The time passed in silence with the occasionally comment about how good the food was, and Seifer looked up at her, and saw she had stopped, and was staring out of the window again, with tears in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked quietly, resting his hand over her arm.

She shivered slightly. "Why didn't we do this earlier?" she asked in a whisper.

Seifer leaned forward, and gently brushed the tears from her eyes. _Think think think!_ "Don't think about things you can't change Quisty. Just enjoy it while it lasts."

Quistis laughed bitterly and stabbed down at her food with her fork. "Precious little time _that_ is." She couldn't keep up the anger though, and her face collapsed back into despair again. "Why'd I have to wait so long?" she asked herself again.

Seifer took her other arm in under his hand. "Look, don't think about it, 'kay? Are you finished?" And then before he could answer he stood and walked over to the reception, said a few words to the man at the desk, and walked back over.

She stood, frowning in confusion slightly. "Where are we going now?"

Seifer turned back and smiled. "Where else?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seifer, I'm freezing."

Seifer took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders as they sat on the beach. She nodded and drew it in tight around herself. "Thank you," she said, her breath crystallising on the air, "now why are we here."

Seifer chuckled. "I didn't just ask Irvine what food you liked," he said. He checked his watch. "One moment."

"What are we waiting for?" she asked, puzzled.

"Look," he said, and pointed at the sky. Quistis looked up, and gasped. The clouds that were usually gathered around Balamb at night had suddenly moved aside, as if shoved aside by some invisible force, and the moon lit up the sky above them. Quistis raised a hand to the massive shining orb in the sky and watched as moonlight filtered through it to fall on her face.

"It's beautiful," she said quietly.

Seifer leaned back against the sand on Rinauld coast. "Closest point of approach in a dozen years. Luckily Irvine has a better memory than you do."

Quistis laughed, still staring up at the moon. "I remember… when I was younger- This- the moon was brighter then. We used to stare up at it from the beach." She turned to look at him. "Irvine, huh?" she said.

Seifer shrugged. "I asked him to switch on the Garden Rings for a few seconds. Guess he did."

Quistis smiled and fell against his side. Seifer wrapped an arm around her, and she looked up at him from under his shoulder. "Remind me to thank him when we get back," she said

"What, don't _I_ get any thanks?" he asked.

In reply, Quistis sat back up, and leaned forward, and kissed him. Seifer's eyes widened in surprise, and she drew back quickly, turning away and blushing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done tha-"

Gently, Seifer turned her back to face him again, and he kissed her. She closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, and for she didn't know how long it went on for, but when he finally let go she was smiling.

"Quisty…"

"Shush. Don't say anything. Let me just engrave that in my head," she said with her eyes still closed.

Seifer smirked. "Why bother when you can have the real thing?" he asked, and kissed her again, as they sat under the moonlit sky lost in each other's embrace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two walked back into Garden a few hours later talking quietly at each other, ignoring the stares from the few Garden faculty members still awake.

"Instructor!"

They turned their head as a familiar voice rang out, and saw Irvine leaning against the small wall on the fountain. Standing there with an insufferably smug look on his face, Seifer ha the urge to shove him into the water.

"Fun night out?" the cowboy asked.

Seifer opened his mouth to speak, but Quistis kicked him with her heel and smiled at him. "Yes, thank you," she said.

Irvine bowed and turned back to Seifer. "You owe me one for that," he said, and winked dramatically at Quistis, who rolled her eyes and went to walk past him.

"He gets seriously on my nerves sometimes," Seifer said as they walked out of sight.

"Oh be quiet." She tried to stifle a yawn and failed. "I need to get to sleep," she said. She staggered slightly, and Seifer steadied her with a hand. She smiled. "Thank- Hey!" she exclaimed, as Seifer picked her up. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he replied.

"You… You…"

"Me what?"

"Never mind," she said, and rested her head against his chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door slid open soundlessly as she slid her card through it, and Seifer stepped inside and lowered her to the ground.

"People are going to talk," she said as she walked over to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

"Let them," Seifer replied simply, sitting down next to her.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?" she asked.

"You could just throw me out again," he said.

Quistis burrowed deeper into the sheets. "Nah… 'wouldn't do that now," she said sleepily. She stared up at him for a second. "Seifer?"

"Yes?" he asked, brushing a few hairs out of her face.

"'Love you," she said quietly.

Seifer stopped for a second, and then smiled.

"What?"

Seifer shook his head. "Nothing. I love you too," he said.

Quistis smiled at him. "I know." She moved across, and Seifer removed his jacket and slipped in next to her. "Promise me something," she said.

"Anything."

"Stay with me until the end," she said, grabbing his hand under the covers.

"The end isn't gonna come for a long time," he replied uncertainly.

"Promise me, please?" she asked again a small note of pleading in her voice.

He nodded. "Of course."

Quistis smiled at him, and then closed her eyes. For a second Seifer's heart raced, and then she started breathing in the normal rhythms of sleep. He stared at her for a few seconds before trying to get some rest himself. He thought of her just-spoken words, and smiled as he fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Ack. More Seiftis goodness for you all! ^__^

I typed this up in less than an hour, and now my fingers are gnarled claws. The things I do for my readers. ^_-


	19. Forlorn In The Wind

Sorry for the massive delay, but my PC had broken utterly. But I'm all back now, and ready to resume my normal update times! ^__^ 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 19: Forlorn In The Wind **

Quistis awoke slowly, trying to burrow as far into the covers as she could to avoid the encroaching light from the window. Her back pushed against something warm, and she turned to see Seifer sleeping next to her again. She smiled and closed her eyes again, falling back to sleep slowly, ignoring the small pain in her head.

She opened them again as someone knocked loudly on the door, and she sighed. A thought occurred to her, and she threw an arm out behind her.

"Ow," Seifer said. "What?"

"Get the door please," she said quietly, smiling.

"Slavedriver," he mumbled, and stood. "One second!" he shouted, and the knocking stopped. He had a pretty good idea who it was, and already he knew she would be tapping her feet in impatience. He got dressed as quickly as he could and opened it to, by this time, a very irate Selphie.

"Seifer! Do you know what time it is?" the perky brunette asked.

Seifer checked his watch and looked back up at her. "Do _you_ know what time it is?" he shot back.

"It's nearly midday!"

"It's a weekend."

"But you promised to help with the Graduation Ball preparations!" Selphie pleaded. "Pleeeeease!"

"Selphie, can you keep it down a little," Seifer said, gesturing back into the dorm.

Selphie clapped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry! I'msosorry! Is Quisty still asleep?"

"Not any more. Morning Selphie," Quistis said sleepily, appearing at the doorway in T-short and shorts. "Could you do this elsewhere please?" she asked quietly, and both Seifer and Selphie nodded, and both noticed how she was making an effort to stay standing. Seifer turned. "Selphie, give me a few minutes," he said.

She nodded. "I'll be the in ballroom when you come to help," she said, and turned to almost skip down the corridor as Seifer slipped an arm back under Quistis' shoulder and helped her back to the bedroom. "Go back to sleep," he said gently.

Quistis accepted his help, but was still ready to argue. "Seifer, its nearly time for your field exam, isn't it?" she asked.

Seifer was silent for a second as he sat next to her. He felt her touch his hand lightly, and he nodded.

"You'll do fine this time," she said confidently. "I believe in you."

Seifer nodded, but still seemed cautious. "What if I don't? What if-"

"You're a different person from the last time you did this," she whispered.

Seifer looked down at her and smiled. _What did I do to deserve you? _

_Nothing, so don't screw this up either._

"Thanks. Means a lot," he replied.

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "Seifer Almasy, thanking someone? Is the world ending?"

"Hey, you already said that," he said, slightly embarrassed. "Stop it already."

Quistis gestured for hi to lean closer, and then kissed him. "You. Will. Do. Fine. Now go pass that exam. I'll see you at the Graduation Ball, in a SeeD uniform."

Seifer nodded and looked around, as if searching for something. "You sure you don't want me to-"

Quistis smacked him on the shoulder. "Go! If you're still here when I get up then I'll have Squall boot you from Garden!"

Seifer held up his hands in submissions and walked from the dorm, closing the door behind him.

"Ready?"

Seifer jumped backwards, heart racing, as Selphie stood next to the door. "Wha- Wher- H-"

"I was waiting for ages!"

"It was five minutes, and you said you were waiting in the ballroom!"

"I sorta lied," Selphie said, blushing and staring at the floor. "Seifer?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied, knowing what was probably coming.

"You're in love with Quisty, right?" she asked.

Seifer nodded. In Selphie's world of rainbow and knights on horseback, what _else_ could it be?

Selphie pointed at him seriously. "Well, we all think, and we gotta tell you, if you do anything to her, we'll not like it very much," she said.

Seifer nodded. "Yeah, I got the impression of that from Xu," he said. And Xu's threats carried more weight than Selphie's. A few tons more.

Selphie smiled, back to her bubbly self in seconds. "Good! Now come on, we gotta prepare for the ball! Decorations need to go up we don't have anyone for them and food is being set up and It'll gonna be _big-_"

Seifer allowed himself to be dragged away as Selphie rambled on happily about all the work they still had to finish. If she ever became a building contractor he feared for her client's sense of taste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes again. She felt the pain in her head, still insistent, but she found she could ignore it more and more now, as she had something to take her mind off it.

Seifer… 

She would never, in a million years, believed she would be in a serious relationship with the man who she and the others had tried to hard to defeat not that long ago. If someone else had told her it she would have laughed, and shook her head in denial.

After he had started to act… different… towards her, she had assumed he had been doing it either in sympathy or guilt, and had dismissed it gently. That had stopped after he had taken her out on her first… well, date… in years.

This time she did laugh quietly into the pillows, but it turned into a cough, and she took her hand away from her mouth and saw red specks of blood which she hastily cleaned away, another reminder of the timer in her life. She had almost gotten used to the fact. Almost. She sighed and tried to get back to sleep. She was going to have to think about the Graduation Ball. She _was_ going, even if it killed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seifer! Get in here!" Selphie shouted, the exact second that Seifer walked into the ballroom. The place was a mess. Paper and half-repaired lighting fixtures lay strewn across the floor, and a couple of not-exactly-volunteers were painting up a few areas of the gilding on the walls and pillars. Selphie was in the middle of the room talking to a bunch of other shanghaied volunteers

"Okay, so we need to stop the wall paint from running, and- Seifer!"

"Yes?" he asked tiredly, noticing a few of the students were staring at him in the what-the-hell-is-he-doing-here look, and putting on his most dejected face to stem any rumours of helpfulness that would make the rounds.

"You're gonna be painting, 'kay? Get a brush and start with the gold on those pillars over there."

"Selphie, the pillars look fine." And they really did, but-

"Then they gotta look better! This is gonna be perfect, _got it_?" she said, more vehemently than a Garden Faculty member punishing a student.

Seifer shrugged and took of his jacket, leaving it next to the door, and picking up a brush and bucket and slapping some golden paint on the first pillar he came across. He hadn't been at it five minutes when Selphie wandered over tot talk to him.

"You're doing it wrong. Less paint, less dripping," she indicated.

"Selphie, I'm doing the best I can," he said.

"Well do better!" Selphie almost shouted at him, and Seifer almost dropped his brush.

"Selphie…"

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired," she said. "How's Quisty doing?"

Seifer sighed. "Truth?" Selphie nodded. "Truth is, she's getting worse, and Elle and Rinoa can't do anything."

"S'not fair," Selphie said dejectedly. "Shou'da been someone else…"

"Like me?" Seifer asked, semi-seriously.

"NO! Seifer!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Kidding. No, it's not fair. We just gotta deal with it," he said calmly.

"You're so damned cold! Why don't you show any feeling?" Selphie asked angrily. "We're all upset but you never are, and we're her friends!"

"So am I," Seifer said coldly.

"Well we've never tried to kill her!"

Seifer stopped painting and turned to Selphie. "Selphie, I. Care."

Selphie seemed near tears. "Then do something about it! She's sad here, we can tell, even if you can't!"

Seifer stopped, but this time not in annoyance. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Take her somewhere! Do something! Away from Gardena and Balamb! A surprise, cheer her up!" Selphie said, almost bouncing up and down. Seifer was sure she would have a few suggestions. Her ability to switch from sad to happy when planning something was beyond description.

"But…"

"But nothing!" Selphie said, pointing her finger at him like a schoolteacher.

Or Quistis herself, Seifer thought. "Any suggestions?" he asked nastily. 

Selphie missed it. "Yes! Now listen, Cid and Squall takes suggestions about destinations sometimes…" 

"What do you think they're talking about?" one of the volunteers asked his friend. 

"Who knows? Probably what shade of a shade of a shade of gold to paint the walls," his friend commented dejectedly. 

"Almasy never struck me as that kind of guy…"

"Meh. Who cares anymore? Trepe and the others stuck up for him," the student replied, indifferently.

"I Suppose."

"Now help me with this light, or the Instructor'll rip out our eyeballs."

"I hear that," the teen said feverently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer only escaped from Selphie's maddening clutches in the late afternoon, and after grabbing some of his assigned coursework walked back to Quistis' – and now his own, he supposed – dorm, opening the door while trying to balance the load of paper on his knees. He was _not_, he decided, cut out for academia.

The first thing he saw when he walked in was the balcony windows wide open, curtains blowing in the breeze, and for one second thought the worst, before he saw Quistis leaning against the railing, staring out at the Balamb countryside.

"You ever wonder what it would be like?" Quistis asked, the second he walked out to join her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She didn't turn to look at him, but held out a hand to the wind, and Seifer shuddered as he saw it was speckled with blood. "No more worries, nothing to be afraid of anymore, no pain, just… nothing?" She tipped her hand, and the red dots fell from her hand, scattered on the wind. "I'm tired of this. Feeling like shit every day, waking up and wondering how badly it's going to hurt."

"Quistis, don't give up-"

"What's the point Seifer, why not a few days earlier?" She stared down at the greenery below. "Seifer, I don't want to be afraid anymore."

Seifer wrapped an arm around her. "Quisty, there are still people who need who. I need you."

"But it hurts," she whispered feebly.

Seifer turned her and wrapped his arms around her, reaching down and kissing her. "Does this help?" he said quietly.

Quistis pulled away slightly, and smiled, tears still in her eyes. "It helps enough," she said, and leaned forwards to return the favour.

_____________________________________________________________________ 


	20. You Shall Go To The Ball

You get it early today because I'll have work to do in the morning (it's 1am here). Lucky you. Not so lucky me. :( 

Luckily though I now have Windows XP! Lotsa cool new stuff **that works! ^__^ **

I am a big Eva geek. The evidence of hidden in this chapter.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 20: You _Shall_ Go To The Ball **

Selphie had been shouting at the students to stop messing around and finish decorating for a good ten minutes before she noticed someone was watching her. She turned and waved as she saw Quistis leaning against the doorway into the ballroom and watching her with a smile. She waved slightly, and Selphie waved back, much more enthusiastically than she felt. _She looks fine, just really pale, why did this have to happen _now_ of all times and why any time we had _won_, it's not fair it's not fair it's not it's not it's not- _

"Instructor?"

Selphie looked back up at the student balancing precariously from a ladder holding a bunch of streamers. "What?" she snapped, and then slapped her forehead and apologised, smile falling back into place. "Sorry, long day."

_First time for everything,_ the student thought. If Instructor Tilmitt was having a long day, then Hyne watch over everyone else. "Where do you want these?" he asked, holding the multi-coloured mess in one hand, his other against the wall and trying not to fall off the ladder.

Selphie made a few hand gestures in the right places, and the student went back to work. She looked back towards the doorway. Quistis was still watching, and she went over to her. "Looking good?"

"Looking great," Quistis agreed. "It looks like you've outdone yourself this time Selphie."

The younger girl smiled. "Thanks! All we need to do is send out invitations and we're set!" she said.

Quistis frowned. "Err, isn't the entire Garden invited anyway?"

"Yup! But invitations make it look more prepared, n'stuff. Yours and the others are already done," she said quickly.

Quistis smiled. "Glad to hear it."

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. "How's Seifer working out?" she asked.

"I can't exactly take him back to the shop if he isn't," Quistis said. Selphie tired to apologise, but she beat her to it. "Kidding. He's… him. I don't really know how to answer that question."

"Is he coming to the ball?" Selphie asked quickly, bounce returning. "You two would look soooo cute together, everyone'll be jealous, and-"

"Selphie, I don't think I'm coming this year," Quistis said quietly.

"No!" Selphie cried, so loud a few of the volunteers looked over. "You gotta! We have it all ready and everything! Its gonna be the best ever! Anyways, it's not like-"

"Selphie, I don't think I'll be able to," Quistis said quietly.

"You're not being fair!" Selphie shouted.

Quistis stared at her friend for a couple of seconds in silence before getting her voice back. "What?"

"You don't deserve this Quisty! It's not fair you… you… And you keep acting like nothing's changed! Well, so can I, and I took-"

"Oi!"

"-_we_ took all this time making this perfect for everyone! And all this ain't gonna go to waste, so you're gonna come and you're gonna bring Seifer and have a good time, 'kay?"

Quistis looked at her friend, who was shaking. "Selphie…"

Selphie was almost whispering now. "You gotta come Quisty. I keep thinking, if something happens and we don't see you, then…"

Quistis put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Sefie, I'll go," she said.

Selphie looked back up in her. "Really? You will?" she asked.

"Yes, I promise."

Selphie jumped forward and hugged Quistis. "Yay! Now, you can't back out of this one," she said warningly. "You promised, so you and Seifer are gonna be there, got it?"

"I got it. I won't let you down," Quistis said. "Now please let go. I can't breathe."

"OhmygodI'msorry!" Selphie squealed, letting go of Quistis.

"'S… okay." Quistis said, with effort.

"Quisty, are you okay?"

"I'll… be fine," Quistis said.

"Come on, you probably need to go back to your dorm," Selphie said, not knowing much about illness except that a lot of sleep was supposed to be good (bad?) for them. She grabbed Quistis by her arm and took her, uncomplaining, back to her rooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wasn't the first one there, surprisingly (although when she came to think of it, she really shouldn't have been) enough. Seifer opened the door the exact second Selphie was reaching to do the same, and Selphie heard Seifer actually sigh in relief when he saw Quistis standing there. "Thanks Selphie," he said quietly, and then to Quistis; "I've been looking for you."

Quistis shrugged off Selphie's arm and turned to Seifer. "Just taking a look at Selphie's work," she said.

Seifer stood aside as Quistis walked back into the (now 'their', he supposed) dorm, lying down on the couch and switching off. "Don't worry so much," she said.

Seifer snorted. "As you wish," and closed the door silently behind him.

"She alright?" Selphie asked glumly.

"What do you think? Sorry. Everything's been a little hectic recently," he said.

"It's not just you. _You_ okay?"

Seifer smiled slightly at that. Selphie had been the first to lay the past behind her and accept him, and he was grateful. He rubbed his eyes. "I just keep looking at her and counting," he admitted. Suddenly he snarled and kicked the wall, startling a couple of students who were walking past. "Damnit, I get this close only after she…" he laughed despairingly. "Guess it doesn't matter much anymore. Maybe if I had bothered to make an effort earlier, or something, we might have had more time together…"

"Forget it Seifer, sometimes things just happen," Selphie said calmly.

"But this _didn't_ just happen! It happened because of some _stupid, evil, BITCH_ of a sorceress!" Seifer shouted. "And I helped her do it…"

Selphie's eyes went wide. "Seifer, don't say things like-"

"I may as well have. She controlled me, and maybe if she hadn't, things wouldn't have went so far, and you wouldn't have had to-"

"Thinking like that isn't going to help anyone!" Selphie said forcefully. "If you keep living in the past, you'll forget the present. If she's in love with you, then it's the least you can do."

The two stood there for a few seconds, Selphie staring at Seifer, and Seifer looking out of the hallway into the surrounding fields. Eventually he nodded, and Selphie grinned. _Yay I'm good at this!_ "So, are you coming to the Graduation Ball?" she asked.

"Only if I graduate, and Quistis is going, and-"

"Well, that settles it then, 'cause you _are_ gonna graduate, and Quistis said she was!" Selphie said happily, having managed to circumvent Seifer's arguments without even hearing them. "I'll expect you there in five days time, or else I'll blow you up with a rocket launcher or something!"

"You don't have a rocket launcher."

"I could get a rocket launcher."

He believed her. "We'll be there."

"Good! Then I gotta get back to work! Seeya 'round!" And she bounced off happily, drawing on her near infinite supply of energy as she went to finish off the preparations.

Maybe she has her own personal S2 Engine or something. It would explain a hell of a lot… He walked back to the dorm and leaned over to talk to Quistis, but she was already asleep. She coughed, and Seifer's heart missed a beat as a thin trickle of red liquid ran down her mouth. He rummaged in his pockets for a handkerchief, and wiped it away carefully. 

_Goddamnit, none of this is right._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You should check on her or something."

Squall looked up to see Rinoa perched in the doorway of his office, glaring slightly at him. "Hmm?"

"I said you should check on Quisty," she clarified.

"Seifer's keeping an eye on her, isn't h-"

"That _isn't_ what I meant Squall!" Rinoa said testily. "You've been avoiding them both ever since they got together and Quisty was… diagnosed."

Squall looked alarmed. "That's not true! I-"

"When was the last time you two talked, or even met up? You've been avoiding this whole thing, and if you keep doing that then you're going to lose your chance."

"My chance to do what?"

Rinoa sighed in exasperation. "For whatever! You three have a _lot_ of past, I got that much from Quistis, and I _know_ you and Seifer aren't exactly best friends."

Squall leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Rin, it's not that simple-"

"Why not? She's your friend, and he's your best friend's lover-"

"Look, it's not that I don't care about her, but-" he began in annoyance, but was interrupted again.

"Then why are you so intent on trying to ignore them?"

"Damnit Rin, I don't know what to do, alright?" he shouted at her. "It's not like this happens every day!"

Rinoa paused for a second. "Then at least try. You owe Seifer that much. And you owe Quistis a lot more."

Squall nodded reluctantly. "Just… give me some time," he said.

Rinoa watched him carefully, and then nodded. "Don't take too long, 'kay? The chance might not be around forever." She turned and walked back to her own desk, shutting the door behind her, leaving Squall wondering over what she had said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you really going to go to the ball?" Seifer asked, much later.

Quistis nodded sleepily. "Why not? Not like there's much else to do around here after classes are finished. It all becomes so… empty."

Seifer looked worried. "I don't think that's such a good idea. What if something happens-"

"Seifer, I've said it before; stop worrying so much. I'm not a doll. I won't just break on the spot," she said good-naturedly. She could still see Seifer wasn't convinced though. "Anyway. I promised Selphie."

"So did I."

"Aha. What crowbar did she use on you?"

"Physical violence. Rocket launchers were mentioned."

Quistis laughed. "I see. That's what you get for refusing. Pray she doesn't get you to do anything else."

"Nothing else I can say to talk you out of it?" he asked.

"Just be there with me," she replied with a smile.

"Nothing," he said, "would give me greater pleasure."

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Getting closer. This fic is gonna be shorter than my usual serials I think, because a) There's only so long I can string it along, and b) I have college and university applications to consider. Yay my hectic life. 0_o


	21. Never Say Goodbye

Second to last chapter here. I'm gonna apologise again, because this was gonna be much longer, with a bigger plot, but somewhere I just got too busy. I think I wrote an ending already you can live with, so kill me later. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Fifty Days**

**Chapter 21: Never Say Goodbye **

Pacing outside of the room, Selphie kept knocking on it and asking whether they were finished yet.

Irvine tipped his hat from over his eyes. "Calm down willya? The ball isn't till tomorrow night, and-"

"But there's still so much to _do_, and I still haven't got a dress! How could I have been so slow!"

"Sefie, you've been up all night choosing colours for fireworks. You need to relax."

"But there's still so much to do!" she repeated. "There are the placings-"

"Nida's, handling that."

"The band still hasn't met up-"

"Xu."

"And some of the invitations still haven't been sent-"

"Me. Selphie, we got it. You need to chill and enjoy. This is the best night you've planned so far. Don't miss it because you're too beat-tired to go."

Normally Selphie would have listened, sat down somewhere and relaxed for about five seconds, then got up and started pacing and worrying again, but this time she actually listened, and sat down on the bench next to Irvine. The four were in one of Balamb's few clothes shops, waiting to choose. Squall had picked out the first Tux that fit, and Irvine had gone for one more in with his style, basically a more snazzy black version of his usual get-up, and the girls- well, Rinoa, usually so confident, wasn't the same when choosing a dress. Irvine checked his watch. Again.

"And don't do that!" Selphie said. "It's not nice."

"She's been in there for a half hour easily," Irvine muttered.

"Just because your taste in clothes is horrible…"

"You wound me. Ow. I die. See?"

"Shaddup and another thing- _Rinny!_"

Selphie leaped up as Rinoa walked from the dressing room.

"You look lovely," Squall said as soon as he had looked up.

Rinoa bit her lower lip and tried to look down her own back. "Are you sure? It doesn't look a little tight?" she asked nervously.

"Rin, you look perfect," he said, suppressing a laugh.

"Yeah, you look _great,_" Irvine said, eyeing her up and down. Then Selphie slapped him. "Hey! I didn't deserve that!"

"You _did!_"

"…Maybe."

"_Hey!_" Rinoa cried, in a voice which said _pay attention to me or it's red-hot-pokers-under-the-fingernails time_ voice. "What about the dress." She twirled. She had picked out a white strapless number that looked much the same as her old one, except this one had what looked like some kind of silver filigree inlaid that shimmered and seemed to snake around her body as she moved. Her hair was down, as always, but had silver highlights picked out. She looked stunning, and Squall said as much. She smiled.

"Your turn."

Selphie squealed in delight and immediately rushed into the dressing room, clutching her own choice close to her.

"Women," Squall muttered darkly.

"Continue that sentence and I will tear out your insides," Rinoa said, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nothing was farther from my mind," Irvine said, tipping his hat back over his eyes and going back to sleep.

"Where's Seifer and Quistis anyway?" Rinoa asked. "There's supposed to be here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're as bad as Selphie," Seifer grumbled, getting a sore back from the wall he was leaning against.

"_No-one_ is as bad as Selphie," Quistis replied. There are many fates worse than death, but few worse than Selphie. "Well?"

Seifer smiled as she did a small twirl. "Very nice."

They were in a smaller shop at- of all places – _Timber_, after taking the train there.

"Balamb is nice, but not so up-to-date," Quistis had said.

"Which is why you dragged me here?" he asked tiredly.

"I offered to do this by myself," she replied with a smile.

_Over my dead body am I letting you out of my sight._ "Meh. I was bored stuck in Garden with nothing to do but glare at students."

"You actually enjoy that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Meanie. Now, what do you think?" she asked, and stepped from the dressing room.

Even Seifer, who had little dress sense beyond clean and not clashing, had to admit she looked nothing short of stunning. She had picked out a golden-yellow dress that wrapped around her and expanded at the bottom to leave a short trail, and the edges of the twists had a golden thread sown in. It was simple, but it brought attention to her eyes and hair, which was let down completely, without it's usual styling. He was almost dazzled. Almost, because although she was undeniably beautiful, she was also almost cadaverously thin-

"I know," Quistis said softly. "But mention it and I'll cry, and I don't want to do that here."

"You shouldn't be here. You know what Kadowski said-"

"We've been over this." She smiled slightly. "I'm going to leave an impression no-one's going to forget."

Seifer leaned forwards and kissed her gently. "You've been doing that constantly for years."

She changed back into her normal outfit, then took the dress over to the counter and paid for it without saying anything. The man over the counter stared at her as he rung it up, and she smiled at him and walked out, grabbed Seifer's hand as she did so.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They should _be_ here by now!" Selphie moaned, almost hopping from one foot to the other.

"Stop it or you'll get me worrying!" Rinoa demanded, then immediately turned to Squall. "What time is the train due?"

He sighed the sigh f the long-suffering. "About five minutes."

"You said that five minutes ago!"

"I'll say it five minutes from now also if- here it comes," he replied with relief.

The train pulled up at the station and Seifer and Quistis stepped off from the carriage before the general crush of the other passengers.

"What did you get? Is it nice?" Selphie asked instantly, running up to Quistis and trying to peer into the bag she carried.

"I'm fine, thank you. The trip was nice. And how are you?"  
"Quisty!" Selphie said, shocked. "You know I didn't mean."

Quistis laughed quietly and held open the bag. "Look."

Selphie almost snatched the bag away and walked back to Rinoa, and the two began to examine the dress as closely as they could without actually getting her to try it on there and then. Selphie checked the label.

She frowned. "I thought you were a bigger size than this," she said.

"I was, but-" Quistis stopped talking with a shrug and an uneasy silence crept over them, until Squall, oblivious, suggested they all go back to Garden, before night fell. A chorus of nervous agreements and they were in the car, the three girls sat on one side of the truck whilst Squall, Irvine and Seifer tried to find as much room as they could.

"Enjoy?" Squall asked dryly.

Seifer shrugged. "Every minute was-"

"-hell," Irvine went on, "and they always-"

"kept asking what we thought, even though-"

"-you don't know what you're talking about. So be quiet," Rinoa finished for the trio.

"How many more times do we have to go through this?" Squall pleaded.

"At least once a year, I think."

"We're doomed."

"Yeah."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio of couples split up at the foyer. Squall and Rinoa went back to their rooms, as did Irvine and Selphie, the latter trying not to look so eager to get back to her battle plans. Seifer though dragged Quistis straight to the infirmary.

Doctor Kadowski looked up as they approached, and then turned and shooed the single assistant there from the room, and ordered him to make sure he closed the door properly. As soon as he had gone she turned to Quistis.

"Okay. There's no-one here."

Quistis' slight smile instantly left her face, and she almost collapsed in Seifer's arms, the life leaving her. Kadowski quickly got an arm under her and helped her over to a bed, muttering under her breath.

"I told you, don't go to this thing Quistis."

"Hastening the inevitable, right?" Quistis whispered hoarsely, trying to smile and failing. She winced as Kadowski slid a needle into her forearm and connected it to a clear plastic bag. "Wha-?"

"To help you," she replied, as always. She sat down on a stool next to the bed. "Quistis, think about what you're doing. If you go to the ball you might die."

"…Die anyway…"

"Stop that. Maybe something will come along soon. I know Ellone and Rinoa's idea never panned out, but damnit, there might be _something_."

Quistis shook her head. "…No more… of this," she said. "I can't…"

"You never gave up on anything in your life. You're giving up now, so near the end?"

"Best time… to give up," Quistis said quietly.

"As you wish." She turned to Seifer and held out a hand laying in it a single ampoule of red liquid. "Make her take this," she demanded.

"What is it?"

Kadowski's eyes narrowed. Everything she had leaned told her not to do this, but her patients mind was made up. "What she wants." As he took it, she grabbed his hand and leaned into his ear and whispered something. He nodded once, and she turned back to Quistis. "Maybe your fiancée can talk you from this. I don't want to see you dead, Quisty."

Quistis shook her head again. "Can't be avoided," she said resignedly.

"Then on your own soul be it. Sorry, I have to say that. Help me with her." She lifted Quistis slightly, and as Seifer took the weight she withdrew the thin needle from her forearm. Seifer supported her until she was able to stand, and he let go. Slightly. Then went to leave.

"I want to see you here in two days time Quistis," Kadowski called as the door slid shut. "Two days!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached Quistis room a few minutes later, and Quistis sat down heavily on the sofa as Seifer closed and locked the door.

"What did she tell you?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing important," he replied.

"…You're lying. I know."

"I mean it Quisty, it was nothing."

She glared at him, but when he didn't say anything more, she gave up and turned over, staring at the ceiling. "Remember when we first met?"

Seifer grunted. "Sure. You were in the same class as me but Hyne were you pushy. You ordered me to help you clean the class once, even though it was _you_ whose turn it was."

She smiled at the memory. "You helped though."

"Please. It was to stop you bugging me."

"And nothing's changed," she whispered.

Seifer knelt down beside her. "No. A lot has changed. I changed. Plus you're a lot less pushy now."

"Hey!" she tried to hit him, but he backed away. "No picking on the convalescent!"

"As the lady wishes it." He stopped smiling. "Quisty…"

She held up one hand. "You said you never regretted it. Don't stat now."

"It never even crossed my mind. I get the feeling if I close my eyes tonight I'll never see you again."

"I'll still be here tomorrow."

"But will you be still _here_?"

"That was uncalled for."

"Sorry. But, just thought in case of, I should say something like-"

Quistis put a finger to his lips. "Never say goodbye Seifer. I'm not quite read for that yet. Just be with me tomorrow night."

"I swear it."

"I know." She closed her eyes, and was asleep almost instantly. But Seifer stayed up far later, just watching her.

She will not last much longer. The ampoule is concentrated Curaga. It'll act like an adrenaline rush for the night, and then it'll turn to poison in her system, and her system can't handle it. Care for her, because she won't live long after you give it to her.

He looked down and found his hand holding the ampoule. He stared at it, wondering whether he'd crush it. He never did.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

One more. Just one.


	22. I'll Wait For You

Well, here you are, finally. The end of Fifty Days. This chapter was actually the first I wrote, as a challenge from another writer to write an angsty Seiftis deathscene.

It's been one hell of a ride, and I'll thank you all in turn after the fic is over. I only hope the final chapter lives up to what you were expecting.

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


  
  


**Fifty Days**

  
  


**Chater 22: I'll Wait For You**

  
  


  
  


Seifer woke up the next morning with a headache and a guilty conscience, and Quistis sleeping soundly next to him. He twisted over and found her playing with something between her fingers. It was the needle-like ampoule Kadowski had given him the night before.

"Quistis..."

She put a finger to his lips. "You won't convince me otherwise," she whispered. "I've been able to feel it, like a monster in my body, comsuming me. Itt's today. I know it and you can see it. Give me this and let me go." There were tears in her eyes, and he wiped them away, trying not to let them form in his own.

"I don't want to let you go. I want you to stay here."

She smiled softly at him. "Some things aren't meant to be." She held out her bare arm, and placed the ampoule in his hand, closing his fingers around it. "Please."

He held it against her arm gently, and then pushed hard, once. Quistis sighed as the liquid flowed into her, and she smiled. "Thank you."

He kissed her, not wanting to stop, but eventually he had to. "You promise me one thing," he said sadly.

"Anything, love."

"Don't leave my side."

"Never."

The two lay there together, just looking at each other, for what seemed to them like an age, and still not long enough, before they had to get ready for the ball.

  
  


_Free_

_The dream within_

_The stars are crying a tear_

_A sigh_

_Escapes from heaven_

_And worlds end_

  
  


"Well?" Rinoa asked as the ball went on around them.

"I think it sucks," Zell said.

"Ditto," Irvine said.

"I think it's cute, and so does Irvine, right?" Selphie said.

"I _said_ I thought it _OWWW!"_ he said, rubbing his foot.

"Well?" Selphie asked.

"It's cute…" Irvine muttered.

"Quistis?" Rinoa asked.

The blonde instructor looked up at her, and not for the first time Rinoa noticed how tired she looked. She had lost weight over the past few weeks. A lot.

Quistis smiled, and Rinoa resisted the urge to shiver as Quistis' face suddenly looked like a coloured death-mask. "It's a wonderful idea Rin, go for it," she said quietly. Suddenly the blonde instructor grabbed the table, and began to cough. The others looked on in alarm, but it quickly passed. Rinoa however noticed that when she recovered her eyes were a little dimmer, and Quistis looked a little more tired.

"Hey Quisty, are you feeling ill or something?" Zell asked, concern in his voice.

Quistis looked across at him. "It's nothing. Just a sore throat," she said, and Rinoa could instantly tell that she was lying. Quistis' eyes looked past Rinoa, and she turned to see Seifer walk into the ballroom.

She smiled and waved. "Seifer! Over here!"

The man looked embarrassed at being hailed across the packed ballroom, but he recovered almost instantly and walked over, kissing Quistis on the lips as he sat down next to her. The pair linked hands, and Rinoa knew that something was going on when the two stared at each other for a brief second, with something like longing in their eyes.

"Congrats on graduating Seifer!" Selphie shouted.

"Thanks guys." Seifer said, also smiling.

"Yeah, might actually trust you to watch my back now," Zell piped in.

"Quiet chickenwuss." Amazingly, the comment did not come from Seifer, but from Selphie, who was now trying not to giggle and failing miserably.

"What were you all talking about?" Seifer asked.

Selphie nearly jumped to be the first to tell him. "Rinoa wants to propose to Squall, since he's so shy and probably won't do it himself."

Seifer snorted. "Yup, sounds like him alright."

"Where is the big statue anyway?" Irvine asked. Rinoa jerked her finger, and their gazes followed to see him leaning against one of the pillars in the main ballroom.

Quistis suddenly looked at something past Rinoa's shoulder, and Seifer turned to see the three of the other students who had graduated walking past. She got up and went after than before Seifer could stop her, and she was gone before he had moved from his chair.

  
  


_Breathe_

_The dream within_

_The mystifying_

  
  


"What's going on there d'ya think?" Zell asked as Seifer got up and went after Quistis.

"Hey, let 'em be," Irvine replied.

"Yeah. It's cool Seifer finally got his dream, right? Hey Irvine, do _you_ have a romantic dream?" Zell asked.

"My dream is sitting on my lap," Irvine replied. Everyone snorted into their drinks as they tried not to laugh. "What? Can't a man make overblown romantic gestures anymore?" Irvine complained.

Rinoa said nothing, instead staring at the place where Quistis had disappeared. She was worried. Something was different. More different, that was...

  
  


_We tremble and spin_

_Suspended within_

  
  


Seifer stared out at the graduation ball, and the dancing students. He saw Rinoa, Selphie, Zell and Irvine all sitting at the table, laughing and talking over a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine. He saw Irvine try to put his arm around Rinoa and get punched in the gut playfully by Selphie. He saw Squall leaning up against one of the pillars of the ballroom, holding a drink in his hand and nodding to people as they passed and waved. Rinoa must have really domesticated him, before he would have just glared at them. Now he was merely antisocial, rather than a hermit.

And he saw Quistis. The instructor was walking through the ballroom, chatting amiably to her fellow instructors and the students she had got through the field exam. This was her night. She had passed these people into SeeD-hood in two years against the advice of garden Faculty and others who had wanted her to stay off the teaching staff for good. She had proved them all wrong, and this night was her final reward.

It wasn't obvious under the makeup, but he could see her occasionally stop sudenlly in the room, as if trying to think where she was going next, and Seifer knew that she was having to will her legs to move and not fold up on her.

There is the woman I love. I would do anything for her. I would die for her. And she is not going to last the night.

  
  


_Look beyond_

_Where hearts can see_

_Dream in peace_

_Trust the belief_

  
  


He moved through the crowd silently, accepting the handshakes and congratulations on his graduation with only perfunctory 'thanks' and smiles, heading straight for Quistis. She turned her head as he approached, and a look of relief appeared on her face. She turned back to the instructors from Trabia. He gripped her hand as he slided into position next to her, and she could barely grip back. Holding her wine glass must have been exhausting her all by itself.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear. She smiled at him weakly and tried to listen to the Trabians.

"As I was saying instructor, we've been looking through the old archives in our own MD level, and… Mr Almasy!" The man reached out his hand and Seifer shook it, hoping the man would just leave.

"Instructor," he said politely.

"Congratulations on your graduation. The… unpleasantness… of the war forgotten eh?" he asked cheerfully, and Seifer felt the urge to punch him. He vaguely felt Quistis tugging on his hand, but she didn't have the strength to physically move him anymore.

"Mr Aki, I would be glad to discuss the archives you discovered at a later date, but right now I must go and see how my students… excuse me, _former_ students… are doing," Quistis said regally, and bowed slightly, backing away. Seifer had to hand it to her; she could carry off the manoeuvre perfectly. He held her hand softly and followed her into the crowd. The press of bodies around the dance floor suggested some of the more confident students felt the need to strut their stuff. He guided Quistis slowly between the masses of clapping students, glancing behind as she fought to dodge around the crowds. Once Seifer had to stop and quickly grab her arms, she came so close to falling.

Quistis let herself be guided by Seifer as he wove through the crowd. She felt her hand wrapped in hers, giving her warmth and the strength to continue, but everything had taken on a grey blur. She tried to focus on Seifer, and was rewarded when the crowd thinned out and he was directly in front of her. She sighed in relief and fell into his arms. She looked up into his face, tears running down her cheeks. "I can't do this anymore Seifer," she whispered. She couldn't do anything else, her throat refused to work properly.

Seifer felt like crying. "Just a little while longer," healmost begged. Whether to Quistis or Hyne, he wasn't sure any more. _Don't take her from me. Please!_

She stared at him full on, and the look in her eyes was enough to break him. "Let me go," she whispered simply, and let go of his hand. She vanished into the crowd.

For a second he didn't believe she had done it, and then he was running through the crowd, trying to find her. He scanned the room searching for the wave of blonde hair, but all he could see where other students. He saw a flash of yellow off to his right and took after it, shouldering others aside as he chased her.

Squall saw Quistis run from the ballroom, the pain on her face obvious as she threading through the students and SeeDs. _Damnit... _He had never gotten the chance, and now knew he never would get it, to say goodbye...

  
  


_We tremble and spin_

_Suspended within_

  
  


Rinoa raised her glass as Selphie stood up.

"A toast!" the teenager said. "To a new generation of SeeDs!"

"Who won't have to go out and get killed for money!" Irvine went on.

"Or kill sorceresses! Oops…" Zell said, clapping a hand over his mouth instantly.

Rinoa nearly laughed. Her eyes searched across the room and found Squall, who was still stood against the pillar, accepting congratulations with nods. He must have been standing against the same one that she had first found him again. She giggled. _Some people never change…_

And some change an awful lot…

Where was Seifer anyway? Rinoa had seen him scoot off after Quistis, but he had practically vanished.

"Whatcha looking for Rin?" Selphie asked, seeing Rinoa's eyes looking into the ballroom.

Rinoa was jerked out of her reverie and turned to Selphie. "Hmm? Oh nothing, I was just wondering where Seifer was," she said offhand.

Selphie jumped on it though. "Ooh, has Squall got some competition to worry about?" she said impishly. She turned to study Irvine. "Maybe _I_ should try having a bit on the side," she said slowly. Irvine flapped his hat against her and she yelped. "Irvy! You _know_ I wasn't serious!" she said.

"I know, but you look so cute when you're scared!" Irvine replied. Selphie giggled and downed the rest of her drink. She swung her legs off Irvine and grabbed hold of his hand, dragging him towards the ballroom. Irvine barely had time to say "whoa!" before he was throwing Selphie around with gusto. Rinoa had to admit, they could both dance pretty well.

_Speaking of dancing…_

She got up so suddenly that Zell nearly spilled his drink in his lap. "Where're you going?" he asked.

Rinoa smiled and waggled her finger at him. She strode off towards the ballroom, and found who she was looking for. Squall was still stood against the pillar, and he turned to see her approach. She smiled. Even if no-one else could tell the difference, she knew he had changed. She went up to him. "You're the best looking guy here, want to dance?" she asked him, grinning.

Squall gave her one look that said _don't do this to me_, and then Rinoa had dragged him from the pillar. Before he knew it he was in the middle of the ballroom, one hand holding Rinoa's, another around her waist. He listened to the music and recognised it as the first song he had ever danced to. He looked up through the huge skylight, and the moon glowed softly down back at them. _Waltz for the Moon. It fits,_ he thought, and then he looked into Rinoa's eyes, saw the joy and 'freeness' in them, and lost himself in the dance.

The music changed to a slow ballad, and Rinoa took the chance to look around for Seifer again. She frowned. Where the hell _was_ he? And where was Quistis for that matter? This was her ball as much as it was his. She had taken her students through the most impromptu and spectacular field 'exam' without losing a single student, and _all_ of them had passed! She turned back to Squall. "Hey," she said quietly, so as not to interrupt the rhythm.

"Yeah?" he replied, just as quietly.

"Have you noticed Seifer or Quistis around recently?" she asked.

Squall tried to shrug, but was hampered by the SeeD uniform. "Quistis was talking to the Trabian delegation. Seifer was walking around, last time I checked. Why?" he asked.

Rinoa moved her feet ever so slightly, and suddenly the pair was at the outskirts of the dancers. She swung her arms from around Squall's head and moved back towards the table, where Irvine and Selphie were now sat, both smiling and laughing.

"You were a terrible dancer," the brunette said.

"Correction dear lady, _you_ were terrible, and I had to draw attention away from it by being even more terrible."

"You were both great, have you seen Seifer or Quistis?" Rinoa asked, cutting into their game of one-upmanship.

Selphie actually did shrug. "Quisty? She was with the Trabians last time I saw her," Selphie said,

"Last time _anyone _saw her," Rinoa muttered.

"I think she went to get some air, she looked... a little rough," Irvine said with a pause. "Seifer and her left the hall a coupla minutes ago," he said. He turned to Selphie. "Speaking of leaving the hall, I have something for you you're gonna like…"

Selphie eyes glowed. "What? Is it a nuclear weapon? A bio-bomb? What?" she said.

Zell, Irvine, Rinoa and Squall all suddenly stopped what they were doing and stared at the girl in silence.

"O…kaaaay. I'm gonna back away now," Zell said, moving his chair well away from Selphie.

"Selphie, don't scare the nice heroes," Irvine whispered to her.

Selphie looked at him. "If it isn't a weapon of mass-destruction then I'm not interested," she said. Then her eye sparkled. "Unless…" she began mischievously.

"Wanton woman," Irvine muttered. He swung his chair around and caught Selphie's. As she fell to the floor he swept her into his arms and she squealed in surprise. Irvine caught Rinoa's eye, and she raised one eyebrow questioningly. Irvine bowed slightly, Selphie still in his arms, and then walked off, Selphie punching him on the arm to make him drop her. Zell just laughed and pushed another hot-dig into his mouth.

"Do you ever get tired of eating those things?" Squall asked.

"Will you ever go drag?" Zell asked in reply.

The small tinkling noise of an ashtray shattering in Squall's grip was all the answer he needed.

  
  


_Free_

_The dream within_

_The voice is calling_

_A song_

_A prayer_

_From deep inside you_

_To guide you_

_Be_

_The dream within_

_The light is shining_

  
  


  
  


Quistis sat on a small hill overlooking Balamb. Hyne it looked beautiful. The beam from the stationery anti-gravity rings created a blue line that reached through the cloudless night and shone as far as she could see, all the way into the moon. Even if ravenous Ruby Dragons had pursued them, it would have been worth landing the Garden _anyway_, just for this.

Suddenly her head throbbed, and Quistis' head jerked forwards as the pain took hold. She bit her lips and resisted the urge to scream. She held her head in her hand sand concentrated in the grass in front of her. When the pain had passed, she looked around, and saw that everything was a little blander than it had been. Every time the symptoms took hold, the world became a little darker.

Seifer found her there, staring down at the Garden. He walked up the hill towards her, and she raised her head to look at him. She had wiped off the makeup, and now she looked like a ghost, greyish skin pulled tight over her skeleton. One of her hands limply clutched her Save The Queen, lying on the ground, and Seifer saw she was unable to pick it up. He sat down next to her and she leaned back into him, what little weight she had left pressing against his chest.

"Seifer," she whispered, and he had to strain to hear her.

"Yes?" he replied, holding back tears.

"I'm afraid," she said, and Seifer felt her body spasm as tears ran down her cheeks.

Ultimecia, you bitch. Why her? Why not me instead?

Seifer drew her in closer towards him, and twisted her body so that she faced him. "You don't have to be," he said.

"Why me?" she said through sobs. "I don't want to die."

Seifer held her head up so that their eyes met. "I don't know why," he admitted. As a substitute for mere words he reached down and kissed her. She tried to put her arms around him, but she was too weak, and he had to help. They sat there, locked in each other's arms, for what seemed like eternity, but was over far too quickly.

She pulled away suddenly, and Seifer saw real fear in her eyes, they closed and she shook her head, nails digging into the dirt. Seifer held her tighter to him, not knowing what else to do. When she opened her eyes again Seifer felt his heart nearly fall from his chest. She wasn't looking at him, but through him.

"I can't see," she whispered.

  
  


_A flight on the wind_

_Salvation begins_

  
  


Rinoa walked up to Edea, who was talking with the new G-Garden Headmaster. She turned as Rinoa approached and smiled at her. "Yes my child?" she asked.

Rinoa took a deep breath and forged on. "Matron, have you seen Quistis or Seifer?"

Edea shook her head. "Let them go Rinoa. They want to be alone."

"I can't," Rinoa whispered. "I can't just let her go."

"My daughter, you have no choice in the matter. None of us do," she replied sadly.

Rinoa nodded once, and then went away, still intent on finding the couple before she lost her own chance.

Edea watched her as she vanished into the crowd, and said her own prayers and goodbyes.

  
  


_Look beyond_

_Where hearts can see_

_Dream in peace_

_Trust the belief_

  
  


Seifer held Quistis head in his hands as her eyes stared wildly around, unseeing. "It's OK, I'm here," he whispered. "I'm here."

Then Quistis buckled, and she fell into his arms, finally unable to support herself, her vital organs shutting down as Ultimecia's poison worked its last cruel effects on her.

"Seifer, it's so dark," she whispered, voice barely audible above the laughter of the Garden. Her eyes were losing their colour, and her skin was turning white.

"Don't speak." Seifer said.

"I'll wait for you, I promise," she said.

He kissed her. He kissed as if as by pressing his lips against hers he could reverse the last three weeks and restore her to life again. She barely felt it, and Seifer began to cry. Suddenly Quistis kissed back, and for one brief moment of hope he thought she would live, but then the adrenaline surge left her, she gasped for air one final time, and as her heart stopped beating she looked into his eyes for one moment, and then Quistis Trepe died in the arms of Seifer Almasy.

  
  


_We tremble and spin_

_Suspended within_

  
  


Rinoa ran through the plains of Balamb, trying to find Seifer and Quistis. Finally, she understood. She ran as fast as she could to where she _knew_ Quistis would have gone.

Where are you? Please, please please please still be...

She slowed down as she came to the gentle slope away from the Garden, and saw two figures sitting there. She walked closer, and saw Quistis leaning against Seifer, and him holding her across his waist. She sighed and walked up to them. Maybe she had misunderstood.

Then Seifer looked up as she approached, and Rinoa saw that he was weeping, and that Quistis wasn't moving.

_No. No, no, NO!_

She walked up to Seifer and sat down next to him, not speaking. Seifer looked back down at the Garden and absentmindedly brushed a few strands of hair from her face. Neither spoke as the sounds of the party filtered up to them from the old Centran Shelter.

"Seifer... I'm... I can't..." She felt the tears well up behind her, but somehow she couldn't make them come out, and instead she sat down on the grass next to him. She heard other voices approaching, but ignored them, staring at her friend, now gone, she knew, where she couldn't call on her anymore.

"Seifer?" Selphie asked quietly, as she, Zell and Irvine approiached. Seifer shook his head once, and the brunette clapped her hands to her mouth, and started crying.

Why can't I do that?

"It's not fair..." Irvine whispered quietly, hugging Selphie to him.

"_DAMNIT!"_ Zell screamed, punching the ground with his fists.

_Why can't _I _react like that. All I feel is... empty..._

"We should go back," Irvine said after several minutes' uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah," Zell said.

Slowly, the group stood. Seifer carefully gathered Quistis in his arms. Amazing how the dead could look so alive. He had the feeling that if he could just shout loud enough she would wake up.

_One day, we'll follow you._

They walked down the hill back towards the Garden, and the sound of laughter, Seifer weeping silently, and the others around him, keeping their distance, yet closer to him than they had ever been before.

_One day, but not yet…_

_Not yet…_

  
  


_Free_

_The dream within_

_The stars are crying_

_A tear_

_A sigh_

_Escapes from heaven_

_And worlds end_

  


  


**_____________________________________________________________________**

  


The song is by Lara Fabian, called 'The Dream Within', and it's a beautiful song. Get it.

Oh, and one note; a few people e-mailed me asking whether there was going to be an alternative ending, like for Darkness Falls. Unfortunately, I really can't afford to pay anymore attention to this fic. However, if _you_ want to write one, go ahead. Just e-mail me and say you're gonna do one, and do it. I won't stop you. Hell, if you want I'll upload it as a new chapter of this or something, fully credited. Your choice. ^_-

Now, under normal circumstances, I would post a more detailed thanks column for you great, wonderful people who read this fic. But... er... there's a whole lotta you this time around, so... will you settle for a list instead. Thanks. ^^ You're all great. Peace out.

  
  


**Thanks to:**

  
  


**rendevzous,**

**Quistis88,**

**Ripley,**

**anime-diva,**

**Fulminis ictus,**

**seventhe,**

**thugstra,**

**Angelus Zion,**

**Mintaka1,**

**myeerah,**

**aaaa,**

**water-lily43,**

**Belaill,**

**Oracle,**

**KyuuketsukiShoune,**

**Cloud-123,**

**effect20,**

**frost,**

**Anubis,**

**Merkurrie,**

**Aeris D,**

**TheBlackRaveness,**

**smiling_idiot,**

**Jade Angel,**

**Kitsune-Eyes,**

**Lady Kat,**

**Squall Leonheart14,**

**paul(tri_2k),**

**OMGILOVEYOU,**

**Kudoh,**

**xahra99,**

**Kentai,**

**Corlan Windwatcher,**

**Starlight4U**

**CTHKSI,**

**jeangab057,**

**Kei Ayame,**

**Kikyou,**

**gauntlet challenge,**

**grimreaper3000,**

**trinity-frost,**

**FantasyWolf,**

**Mitsu,**

**nynaeve77,**

**PnkPanther9,**

**ShoontinStar,**

**Bad Tifa,**

**silver-nex,**

**pinkpau,**

**u dont need to know,**

**The Angel Of The Lion,**

**syunikiss,**

**Ling-San,**

**Bleeding In Vain,**

**Aphine Leonsoul,**

**the-[a]colyte,**

**paul,**

**Dark Angel,**

**Rast,**

**Legendary Super Candyce,**

**Juliet3,**

**Terra Figaro,**

**Boggart,**

**Mystic Moon Empress,**

**The Anti Fluffy,**

**quisty-chan86,**

**Sickness in Salvation,**

**ThunDaGa.**

  
  


**And finally, those special, special people:**

  
  


**Rin,**

**Nakigoe-chan**

**Refugee**

**Yunalesca78**

**Miss Black Dragon,**

**The Northern Star.**

  
  


You guys are the best. Rock on all.


End file.
